


The Edge of Insanity

by Justaduck6432



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Comedy, Complete, Dark Humor, F/M, Romance, Thriller, Violence, XReader, reader with illness, readerxcanon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 63,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justaduck6432/pseuds/Justaduck6432
Summary: She thought she was doing the right thing. But now, here she was, covered in blood. Trembling. Sobbing. She just wanted to do the right thing.((Eyeless Jack X Sick!ReaderXHoodie)) Mature. I'm putting a TW here, this story is going to be pretty dark at the start.This story was previously posted on Quotev, where my main fanfiction account is!
Relationships: Eyeless Jack/Reader, Reader/Hoodie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. One

Laughter and music carried up from the lively streets and into the air. A sea of drunken people screamed and cheered, sharing in the merriment of the season. It was a New Orleans Mardis Geas celebration, after all, and it was booming. Y/N's head ached from all the noise and lights. She felt dizzy and sick as she stumbled through the crowds, following her parents anxiously. Her mother and father were both already pretty drunk, too. They stopped outside of a club and began giggling and sharing a quiet conversation. 

"Sweet heart, are you doing alright?" Y/N smiled at her mom. She wasn't, but she didn't want to ruin their vacation. "I'm just getting tired. I'm not a party animal like you guys," Y/N joked. Her dad gave a little chuckle, "well, we're talking about going into this club for a bit. But if you're ready to head back to the hotel, I can give you the key." "Are you sure you guys don't need me?" Y/N was worried about her parents being drunk and getting lost. "We'll be alright, sweetie, we're adults. Do you still have your taser on you?" "I do, don't worry mom. I'll head back now if that's okay." She yawned to emphasize her tiredness. Her mom laughed. Dad handed over the keys and patted her hand gently. "Be safe, okay?" "I will, don't worry. You two have fun!" 

Passing through waves of flying beads and drunk tourists, Y/N kept her focus on getting back to the hotel. Somewhere quiet, and warm. She had a book there she'd been dying to finish. She loved books. They took her far away from the humdrum of day to day life. They kept her mind off of all the doctor's office visits and treatments. Her eagerness to return home turned to anxiousness as she cut down a side street to get out of the crowds. Once the blasting music and obnoxious laughter died down, a new noise found its way into her ears. 

"N-No, please." A female voice called from the alley ahead. Slowing her steps till they were silent, Y/N crept up to the alley and peered in. There was a young, barely dressed woman looking up in horror at a large man in a white hoodie. His hood was up, and Y/N could see a blood covered knife in his hand. She fished her taser out of her her purse, biting her lip. His back was to her, so maybe she had a chance? The woman screamed as the knife dove towards her. Y/N didn't think. 

Time seemed to slow as she sprinted towards him, closing the distance in almost no time. Y/N yanked his hood off, catching the man's attention. A mane of black hair fell down around his shoulders as he turned his head. But he was too late. The taser connected with his neck. He let out a shout of shock that turned to a gurgle as he fell to his knees. The man slumped forward on the ground, convulsing. The girl in front of him scrambled to her feet, taking a few breaths as she sobbed. "Thank you, oh my god. Thank you," she said, trembling. She had long blonde hair and wide, sad blue eyes. Behind her, Y.N could see a man slumped against the wall. He was covered in blood. Y/N switched the taser off with her thumb. "You're safe now." She hugged Y/N tight, repeatedly thanking her. Y/N patted the girl's back, nodding softly as she cried. 

Their relief was premature. A paled, calloused hand grasped the fluffy blonde ponytail of the frightened woman and yanked her head back. A graceful blade dipped around her neck and, in a brilliant flash of red, slit her throat. The blood sprayed over Y/N's face and clothes. She felt her breath catch in her throat as she stared up into the face of madness. Pale skin and deep set eyes. A horrid grin had been carved into his cheeks, giving him the look of a Cheshire cat. He let go of a laugh when he saw Y/N's terrified face. Tears sprang to Y/N's eyes as the blonde woman fell onto the damp concrete. "That wasn't very nice of you," the man said, stepping onto the corpse of the blonde woman. A few of her bones cracked under her heavy boots. "But that's okay," he said, doing his best not to break into a fit of laughter, "I forgive you." Y/N took a step back, shaking her head. Her mind was racing. Begging for her to turn and run. Run. RUN. But her legs stopped responding, and she could only stare in wonder and fright. 

"Aw, look at you. Scared little rabbit." He giggled again, wiping his knife on his white hoodie. "That's a good look for you," he added, wiping a bit of the blood from her cheek. She was just trying to do the right thing. And now, here she was, covered in blood. Trembling. Sobbing. "Shh, shh, shh. Don't cry. It's time to go to sleep." The man rose his knife again. All at once, Y/N's body moved on its own. The familiar crackle of the taser echoed through the alley. The stranger managed to yell, "fuck!" before stumbling back, convulsing again. He dropped his knife. Without missing a beat, Y/N closed the space between them and tazed him again. He cried out another expletive that devolved into gurgling as he fell to his knees. Y/N backed away, snatching the knife from the ground. Finally, the man fell to the ground. She didn't wait to see if he would get up again. Y/N sprinted out of the alley and didn't stop running until she made it into her hotel room.

Thankfully, Y/N's parents were generous enough to rent her her own room, since she wasn't a little girl anymore. She locked the door tight and shoved a chair against it, just in case. Once she was certain no one was getting in, she yanked off her shirt and tossed it into the garbage. What was she thinking? She just stole evidence! She should be calling the police. Still... Somehow, having the knife made her feel a little better. Maybe he couldn't hurt anybody else without it? It wasn't necessarily true, but the sentiment made her feel a little better. She was still trembling as she started the hot water. Just get the blood off of you. One thing at a time, like mama always says. 

Y/N found herself sitting in the floor in the shower, crying. She was so scared. There was no way to know how long she sat there, but once she was sure all the blood was gone, she turned off the water and numbly began drying herself off. She should call the police, right? But then she would have to give them her bloody clothes and explain why she hadn't called sooner. It seemed too late to call the police. The knife was still sitting on the bathroom counter, seemingly glaring at her. Y/N picked it up and rinsed all the blood off of it. The handle had a little J carved into it. J? Maybe his first name started with J. John, Justin, Jeremy, Jordan, Jacob? There were so many names that started with J that she could think of. Shaking her head, Y/N switched her focus. She went out to her luggage and hid the knife in one of the pockets. There it would be safe for a little while, hopefully. She selected a set of pajamas and slid into bed. No matter how she tried, though, Y/N couldn't force herself to sleep. She was just too frightened. 

Eventually, Y/N must have fallen asleep, because she woke up quite suddenly from a nightmare. That horrible Chelsea Grin haunted her mind, burned into her thoughts. Y/N took a few deep breaths as she looked around. Nothing seemed out of place. In fact, everything seemed perfectly normal. Her eyes were drawn to her luggage. Swallowing her uncertainty, she opened it and peered into the pockets. The knife was still there. Last night, unfortunately, was not just a bad dream. Unsure of what to do now, she quietly dressed for the day. 

Knocking at the door jarred Y/N from her thoughts. She quickly pulled on her shoes and moved the chair so she could open it. Her mom stood there, wearing a loose dress, sunglasses, and a large sun hat. It was clear she was hung over. "Hi, sweetie. I hope you slept okay last night. Dad and I are gonna go down to the breakfast bar, do you want to come?" Y/N nodded, "let me get my bag, just a second." Y/N stepped back into her room and grabbed her purse, making sure the taser was still inside. Satisfied, she followed her parents down to the large dining hall in the hotel.

Breakfast came and went, and Y/N returned to her room to pack her things. They were leaving after lunch, and the drive back to Hometown would be long. She paused in the long hallway, looking at the door to her room. It was still closed, locked, and looking perfectly normal. But her anxiety seemed to double for every step she took towards the door. Her heart did a little jumped when she finally placed her hand on the knob. For some reason, she couldn't shake the feeling that something awful was waiting just beyond the door. With a final deep breath, she threw the door open. 

To her immense relief, the room was just the way she left it. No frightening, bloody man in a white hoodie. No dead bodies. No gore. She sank onto her bed, burying her face in her hands and letting go of a little laugh. Now she felt kind of dumb for being so paranoid. Of course that psycho wouldn't have found her yet. And once she was safely back in Hometown, he'd never find her. There was a tiny chance, of course, but the odds were so astronomical is was laughable to worry about them. By now, surely that strange, horrible man had been arrested. Right?

Y/N was right about the ride home from New Orleans. It was long, and painfully dull. Her father had an intense hangover, so the radio was off and everyone was very quiet. She sat in the back seat, book in hand, watching out of the window as the bustling city slowly faded in the distance. Finally, they were out on the long interstate. Nothing but road and trees for miles. By the time they got home, the sun would be long gone. The thought of her own bed and room warmed Y/N's bones. She couldn't wait to be somewhere safe again.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" Y/N's mother glanced at her from the rear view mirror. "I'm okay, mom. I haven't had any episodes lately." Her mother nodded, seeming satisfied with her answer. "You know I have to ask. I don't want you to push yourself. And you seemed to be having a tough time this morning..." Y/N smiled, "I just got myself worked up over the trip home. But I'm okay, honest." "If you're sure. I don't want you to have to go back to the hospital." Y/N nodded. She didn't want to go back to the hospital, either. Her life was already going to be short. She didn't want to waste it lying in a hospital bed. And she certainly didn't want it to be cut shorter.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N goes out to take some photographs in the woods! On her way home, however, she meets a stranger who shares her passion for photography.

For Y/N, all the days were slow. She spent a lot of time by herself, since both of her parents worked. Public school wasn't an option. Her parents didn't want her to have an episode and be made fun of by all of the other kids. So, instead, Y/N did all of her learning on the computer. And once her lessons were done for the day, she would dive into a hobby, or watch T.V. But nothing filled her craving for excitement like reading. Her room had two book shelves filled with books, not to mention all of the books neatly stacked under her bed. She had so much spare time, and no one to really talk to. Beside the family cat, a sleek, graceful black feline. She named him Binx, and adored him with her whole heart. 

Besides her bedroom, there were four other rooms and three bathrooms in the house. Y/N's room had a bathroom attached, a small blessing. Her parents hadn't planned on her being an only child, but they simply never conceived again. Y/N's father was a well established author, who'd taken up a job as an English professor to bring in a bit of extra money for their savings. Y/N's mother was an accomplished CSI detective. Very smart and stern, but also gentle. They were both incredible parents, and Y/N loved them very much. They had done their best to give Y/N everything, as a way to make up for the unfortunate illness that would take her long before she was ready. 

"With a case like this, it's hard to say. Assuming she stays as healthy as possible, she could live to her late twenties, maybe even early thirties. But if she were to suffer from a serious episode, she could be gone in an hour. It's important for her to be in a stress-free environment. No running or other serious exertion. No thrill rides, such as roller coasters." The doctor shook his head as he continued to explain all of the treatment options and their effectiveness. His next words would stick in little Y/N's head for the rest of her short life. "We'll do all that we can, but there is no cure. The best we can do is ensure that her quality of life while she's here is the best it can be." Her parents were crying and nodding, holding on tight to their precious baby. She was only four then. 

Deciding to take a break from her book, Y/N wandered across the hall into the crafting room. It had been her mother's idea; a tidy place to get creative. The perfect stress-free environment, she'd called it. Y/N loved the crafting room. I had every kind of art supplies you could imagine. From canvas, paints and brushes, to metal and wood work, to yarn, to sketchbooks and pencils. Recently, Y/N had been learning how to dry and press flowers. Each day, her mother would stop at the florist's after work and bring her a few new flowers. A large book with a shiny red cover sat on her art desk, filled with neatly pressed flowers of all kinds. As Y/N looked at the room, though, she realized she didn't feel particularly inspired to craft, either. And it was definitely too cold for her to want to go out. 

Returning to her bedroom, Y/N resigned herself to finally unpacking her luggage from their vacation the week before. It would make her mom happy, and then maybe she'd find that t-shirt she'd been looking for. Without much thought, Y/N blindly stuck her hand into the luggage pocket. Letting go of a startled cry, she yanked her hand back. Two of her fingers had fresh, bleeding cuts across the soft tips. She hissed, turning her luggage over with her uninjured hand. Out slid a shining kitchen knife. Perfectly clean, besides the droplets of blood from her fingers. Seeing the knife dredged the memories of Y/N's last night in New Orleans back up. Her stomach twisted; she'd almost completely forgotten about that night. The longer she looked at the knife the more sick she felt. She quickly grabbed it and stuffed under her mattress, hoping to forget about it once again. Then she hurried over to the bathroom to disinfect and bandage her injured fingers. 

"You got your ass kicked by a little girl? That I don't believe," the man in the mask said with a little chuckle. He had ashen grey skin and messy brown hair. A porcelain blue mask was always fixed over his face, giving him an heir of mystery that Jeff thought was kind of pretentious. The masked man was a bit older than him, but not bigger by any means. But the two didn't kill each other, simply because they benefited from each other being alive. Jack was the only kind of doctor Jeff had, after all. And Jeff paid Jack in the one thing he couldn't resist; fresh organs. A little blue cooler sat on the kitchen counter beside him, packed with ice and two recently acquired kidneys. Still, the smiling killer kind of liked Jack. He respected the older man's strength and ability. "Fuck you, she had a taser. Worst of all, that little bitch stole my knife," Jeff hissed, clenching his fists. Jack nodded, giving Jeff a little 'hmmm' that really meant, 'I don't really care'. 

"You could just get a new knife. There's not a knife shortage, you know," Jack said, screwing the lid back on a bottle of disinfectant. A scowl spread across Jeff's face as he looked at the masked man. "It ain't just some dollar store knife," he hissed, "that's my knife. The knife I was fucking born with. It's the knife that made me beautiful." Jack shrugged, "that girl could be halfway to China by now for all you know. How will you even find her?" Jeff stuck his index finger in his mouth and began to work the skin between his teeth. It helped him think. A little trickle of blood ran down onto his tongue. "I might have to call in a few favors...Fuck. I wish I had a picture of her." "All that for a knife? I thought you weren't the sentimental type," Jack said in disbelief, putting his hands on his hips. "Look here, you pasty freak," Jeff said, suddenly snatching Jack by the collar. "I ain't fuckin' sentimental, dig? But that knife is my best fuckin' friend, and I've kept it on me for years. There's no way some little bitch with a taser is going to keep me from the only thing I own besides the clothes on my fuckin' back, ya dig?" If Jack had eyes, he'd roll them. "Alright, alright, calm down. I'll do what I can to help you, but I don't make any promises. And you're going to need a spare knife in the mean time." Jeff nodded, "good. Let's get to work."

A breeze picked up, causing the tree branches to tremble. Y/N looked up and smiling at the sight of the setting sun. She'd ventured into the forest to get a few nice pictures before it got too dark. It wasn't too far a walk from her house, and as long as she was dressed warmly, her parents wouldn't be too mad. A large spider web carefully woven between two low-hanging branches caught her attention. She pointed her camera at it, carefully adjusting the focus. "Look at all your hard work," Y/N mumbled to the large brown spider settled on the center of the web, "a true work of art!" She checked that the flash was off before snapping a few shots; no need to startle the hardworking weaver. Turning, she made her way a little farther down the path. She was hoping to get a few nice shots down by the little stream a few miles in, but the sun was going down a little too quickly. With a soft sigh, she let her camera fall against her chest. "Maybe tomorrow," Y/N sighed, looking up at the trees. 

She really did love being out in the woods. It made her feel less lonely to be surrounded by hundreds of ancient giants. The trees seemed to hold so much wisdom. The stream would whisper the stories of its travels to her as she sat and stared into the murky water. Sometimes she would find a rock that she liked a whole lot and she would clean it up and take it home to add to her collection. Yes, Y/N loved the woods. And the woods loved her. So few humans were as gentle and kind to them as her. That was why, despite how often there was danger lurking just outside of her view, Y/N had never once been hurt when walking through these woods. Well, save for tripping over roots and scraping her knees. "Okay," Y/N said with a smile, "I need to go home. But I'll be back." She turned around to head back home and was surprised to see a man standing on the trail about ten paces away. He had a camera hanging around his neck and a his hands in his pockets. 

Tense silence seemed to grip the air. Y/N let go of a nervous laugh, "oh, I didn't know anyone else knew about this trail." She rubbed the back of her neck, feeling really embarrassed and on edge. He caught her talking to trees! The mysterious man gave a little laugh. He was wearing a faded yellow hoodie and a black beanie. Y/N paused to look at him. The man had blue eyes and a strong jaw. He was quite handsome, actually, but something about him felt... off. She laughed awkwardly when the silence became too long. "O-Okay, well, I'm going back now," she said, and she began to move toward him. Her way home was that way, after all, and the underbrush off the path was too thick to work through. The man seemed to spark to life suddenly. "Oh, sorry. I guess I zoned out. I just came out to get some nice night time shots," he said, raising his camera. Y/N relaxed. Okay, maybe he was just a little weird and not dangerous at all? "I take it you're a fellow photographer?" His question made Y/N stop walking. 

"Well, I'm just an amateur, but it's a good hobby," Y/N said, smiling. She didn't get the chance to talk to real people often, so it was nice to be able to share her interests. The man nodded, "I'm Brian. Sorry if I weirded you out, I'm promise I'm not some kind of psycho." Y/N laughed, "isn't that what a psycho would say?" Brian chuckled, "I guess you've got me there. But, hey, if you're familiar with the area, do you mind sharing some of your shots with me? I'm new in town, and looking for a few good places to shoot." Brightening, Y/N moved closer and held up her camera, opening up the gallery. "Oh, sure! These woods are beautiful. I know you'll get some great shots!" Brian grinned, leaning closer to see her camera roll. "These are from today," Y/N explained, but if you go a mile or two deeper, you can get some shots down by the stream, and it's gorgeous there!" She scrolled through to her shots of the stream. "Wow," Brian said with a grin, "you're really good for an amateur." "Oh, thanks! Do you mind showing me some of yours?" "Mine? Alright, but I'm not as good as you," he said with a shrug. Y/N beamed at him. 

"Oh, hey, we're camera twins," Y/N pointed out, noticing that they were carrying the same model of camera. Brian chuckled, "well waddya know? I read online that this was the best camera for learners." "So you just got into photography?" Y/N traded cameras with Brian so she could see his work. A few of his shots were blurry, but other than that, he was pretty good. Most of his photographs were of scenic places. Woods, parts of what might have been his home town, and some really nice candid shots. Brian suddenly grabbed her wrist, stopping her from looking at the next picture. "Uh! Sorry!" He flinched away, letting go of her wrist suddenly. They both dropped their cameras, causing Brian to curse. "Shit, sorry, I uh... have some pictures of my ex on there that are uh, inappropriate. I kind of forgot." His face turned bright red. Y/N laughed. "Hey, that's okay!" She picked up the cameras and handed his back to him. "Thanks for sharing you photos with me," Y/N said with a smile. Brian smiled, too, "thanks for not calling the cops on me." They both laughed. Brian pulled a tiny black notebook and a pen out of his hoodie pocket. He scribbled something in it. "Here, this is my phone number. I'm! Not trying to hit on you, I swear. But I don't have any friends in town, so..." Y/N smiled sadly. "Oh, thank you so much! I'd be happy to be your friend, but... um, I have a heart disease," she admitted, rubbing her arm. "Oh shit," Brian said. 

Clearing his throat, he set a hand on her shoulder, "but that doesn't mean we can't be friends. If you can't go out a lot or something, just text me. I'm way smoother over text anyway." Y/N smiled, feeling a little better. "Thank you, I definitely will. But now I need to get home, or my parents will totally freak out." Brian nodded, "alright. Well, be safe. I'll catch you later." Y/N waved, hanging her camera back around her neck before hurrying home. Brian waved after her, smiling softly.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N discovers that her and Brian's cameras have been swapped! They arrange to meet up and trade back. Is this a date?!

Once Y/N got home, the sun was gone. Her mom was a little annoyed, but not really angry. Her parents had ordered take out for dinner, having been to busy with work to cook dinner that night. "So, how was your day, pumpkin?" Her dad gave her a goofy smile as he dug his chopsticks into a little container of rice. Y/N grinned, "it was pretty good! I got some really good pictures on the trail today." "You know, you could become a crime scene photographer," her mother chimed in, "it's a good career." Y/N nodded. She was in what would have been her senior year of high school, and her mother was often suggesting jobs she could take to fill her endless spare time once high school was over. "Oh, don't make her feel pressured, dear," Y/N's father said, raising his chopsticks, "she's got enough on her plate with keeping her health. We can't expect her to get such a serious job. If you want to pursue photography, you should work for a magazine. Or something easy like that. You could be the next big instagram influencer or something." Y/N's mother rolled her eyes. "Y/N is a smart, tough girl. She can handle a little blood." 

"Um... I met another amateur photographer while I was out on the trail," Y/N said, pulling her parents' attention away from their argument. Of course, Y/N's parents were never hostile toward each other. But after being married for twenty years, sometimes you get on each other's rooms. "Oh, that's lovely. What was she like?" Y/N's mom smiled, stealing another egg roll. "Oh, well, it was a boy. But he was really nice to me! He asked me where my favorite spot was to take pictures, and we shared some of our photos..." "A boy? Did you have your taser?" Her mother frowned. "Yes, mom, I had my taser. I never leave without it, just like you taught me," Y/N sighed. Of course, even if she'd sometimes forgotten it in the past, her experience in New Orleans had reinforced her mother's teachings. Y/N's father nodded, "ah, meeting through a shared hobby? That gives me an idea for a story..." He grinned, resting his head in his hand. "Maybe I'll break out the ol' typewriter and put in a few chapters tonight, call my publisher?" "That'd be great," Y/N's mom said with a smile, "a little extra money never hurts. We've been talking about getting that hot tub..." 

"A hot tub?" Y/N wrinkled her nose. She could think of a few things she'd prefer to a hot tub. "Don't worry, sweetie. When you're our age, you'll- Y/N's mother stopped, biting her lip. The phrase didn't come up a lot, but when it did, it was always a painful reminder. Y/N wouldn't live to be their age. Still, she waved her hands, smiling at her parents to dispel their worry. "I can enjoy a hot tub! If we get it while it's still cold out," she assured them. Her father smiled softly. "Tell us more about this boy you met. You seemed really excited." Her mother nodded, eager to change the subject. "Well, his name is Brian. I think he's a little older than me, actually. He said he was visiting from out of town, so maybe he has family here," Y/N excitedly began to describe the encounter, excluding the parts where Brian had been kind of weird. "And he gave me his number," she finished, "I've never gotten a boy's number before." "That's just foolishness on the boys' parts. You're a beautiful, wonderful girl," her mother said, taking her hands gently. "It sounds like this Brian's a nice fella. If you decide you want to hang out with him, that's okay, but you be careful going into town, alright? You know how busy it gets. We wouldn't want you to stress out, or- "Dad. I'm going to be nineteen soon. I can handle going to town." 

"It's a long walk to the bus stop," Y/N's mother said sternly, "are you sure you can handle that?" "I walked all over New Orleans with you guys," Y/N said defensively, putting her hands on her hips. "Oh, we know, pumpkin. We just want you to be safe." Y/N smiled, "I know, dad. I love you guys." "Well, if you're going to start another book," Y/N's mother said hesitantly, "why don't we give Y/N a bigger allowance? Then you can just get and Uber into town. It'll be pricey, but it'll be better than taking the bus." "Your mother's right. Plus, there won't be as many people. As long as you keep your taser on you. And when you go into town, remember to wear your emergency bracelet," her father said with a sagely nod. "You guys are acting like I already have a date," Y/N buried her face in her hands, turning bright red. "We can hope," Y/N's mother said with a little laugh. Y/N groaned, "you guys are embarrassing me." "How can we embarrass you? We're the only ones here," laughed her father. "I'm here!" Y/N cried, shaking her head. The three of them shared another laugh before cleaning up the dining room. 

Now settled into the chair at her computer desk, Y/N plugged the camera into the computer and imported the files. She paused, confused by the image that popped up. It was an image of the woods, alright, but she certainly hadn't taken it. Something about the picture was off, but she couldn't quite tell what it was. There seemed to be some sort of... white balloon among the trees? She squinted at it. Weird. She clicked to the next picture. It was an imaged of the trail, the setting sun, and a girl in winter clothes. The longer she looked, the more she began to suspect that it might be her. She clicked to the next picture. It was her! She could tell now that she could see the pattern on the scarf up close. And just over her shoulder, way in the distance, was another white balloon? Feeling a little anxious, she clicked to the next picture. It was yet another picture of her, this time a profile. The picture was a shot of Y/N taking a picture of the spider's web on the side of the trail. A realization hit Y/N all at once. She'd accidentally taken Brian's camera. 

Feeling flustered, she unplugged the camera and turned it off before quickly fishing her phone out from under her pillow. With a little sigh, she opened her contacts. 

-Brian  
-Dad  
-Mom  
-Granny  
She selected Brian's name and began typing out her message.   
Hey, this is Y/N from the hiking trail. We shared photos earlier? Well, it looks like I accidentally took your camera home.   
A few minutes of silence passed before her phone pinged.   
-Oh shit. Thanks for letting me know. You didn't snoop, did you? Some of those pictures are kind of private. 0.0-  
Y/N smiled at her phone screen, feeling a warmth in her chest. Her first text from her first friend. Of course, she'd spoken with people before. Online and on the street, too. But this was the first person who had ever really wanted to be her friend.  
-No, I didn't snoop through all of your photos. I did see the first three, but after that I figured that I had the wrong camera. Those are some pretty good shots. Whose your model?-  
No need to make him feel bad. They were just candids. People took pictures of strangers all the time, it wasn't creepy. Right?  
-Omg. That must make me seem like a total creep. I'm so sorry. I just though you looked so interesting and I ended up snapping them without thinking.-   
A grin stretched across her face. She was interesting? Y/N had always thought of herself as boring and maybe a little mousy.

-Is that a compliment?-  
Her heart fluttered as she hit send. She took a few breaths, "ugh, calm down. Calm down."   
-Of course it is. Is there any way we could meet and trade back? I'll buy you coffee, if you like.-  
Blood crept up to her cheeks. A date? No, no that was stupid. He just wants his camera back. Calm down. But her heart was beating furiously. She took a few more deep breaths. If she got too excited, she might have to go to the hospital. Ugh.  
-As long as it's decaf, you've got yourself a deal. When should we meet? Where?-  
Her fingers trembled when she hit the send button. Setting her phone down, Y/N stood up from her chair and put her hands behind her head, taking a few long breaths. A technique the doctors had encouraged her to use when she was younger. It helped slow down her heart. The little ping of an incoming text caught her attention.   
I'm free tomorrow. Maybe you could pick the place? I'm not very familiar with Hometown yet.

With a little smile, Y/N sent Brian the address for her favorite cafe down town. It wasn't too far from her house, maybe a twenty minute drive. Once that was done, she decided she would charge his camera for him. Her mind drifted to their conversation earlier. Inappropriate pictures, huh? She'd never been brave enough to take one, not that she had anyone to send it to. It made her a little sad, thinking about the lack of relationships she'd had in her life. Not even just boys. She'd never had any friends. Just her tiny family, her cat, and lots of doctors. So. Many. Doctors. Y/N flopped back onto her bed, staring at the ceiling. A perfect, boring life. It always bugged her, knowing that she would never have any wild adventures. There was never any excitement or risk. Just Y/N, all alone. A tear drifted down her cheek. She wiped it away, shaking her head. She shouldn't be sad. Her parents gave her everything they could, and she had lived a very blessed life. A small smile returned to her face when her phone pinged again. 

-Sounds great! Maybe around 11?-  
With a grin, she replied, letting Brian know she'd be there. How exciting! Too exciting. She took a few breaths. If she was this nervous, she might faint when she actually saw him again. Maybe not, though. She was better at controlling herself when other people were around. Yawning, she tucked her phone away. It was time for bed. After all, she wanted to wake up early to get ready. 

Sun filtered through the canopy of leaves, shining down on the forest floor. Warmth filled Y/N's bones as she sat under the large oak tree, a book in her lap. The woods were alive with the sounds of birds and bugs. Summertime. Her favorite time of year. Everything always seemed to be alive and thriving in the summer, making her feel at peace. Leaves and twigs crunched and snapped as a pair of heavy feet came closer and closer to her. "Psst, little girl." She looked at him. A pair of heavy, well worn boots. Black jeans. And a white hoodie that was splattered with red. As she looked at him, the warmth seemed to drain out of her and out of the trees. The sky turned dark. All of the leaves fell from the trees, turning to a brilliant crimson and splattering down as an ocean of blood. Y/N trembled, shaking her head. She couldn't tear her eyes from that horrible face. 

A twisted, bloody smile on a rough white canvas. Wild black hair, sticking out from under a dingy white hood. The worst part was the eyes. Huge, dark eyes that seemed to steal all of the strength from her. "No! No, you-you can't be here!" Y/N shook her head, hands gripping her book tight. "Oh, but I am," he said, voice steadily rising until it was a yell, "now, where's my fucking knife?!" He dove at her, and she screamed.

Gasping for air, Y/N sat up in bed. She hadn't had a nightmare like that in a while. After a few deep breaths, she managed to calm herself down enough to get out of bed. Her hands were still shaking. Carefully, she lifted the edge of her mattress. The knife was still there, glinting in the light of morning. With a sigh, Y/N shook her head in disbelief. It was just a bad dream. But maybe it was time to get rid of this stupid knife for good. It was making her crazy somehow, she could feel it. Letting her mattress go, Y/N resolved that she would take it out to the trail and bury it when she could. Until then, it was best to put it out of her mind. After all, today would be her first time ever going out to hang out with a friend all by herself. The thought made her heart beat for an entirely different reason. She checked the time; it was still only seven in the morning, so she had plenty of time. She decided to take a shower before doing anything else.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N goes on a date with Brian!! Meanwhile, Jeff is doing his best to track her down and get his beloved knife back...

Despite it being chilly recently, it was a really nice day. And a decently warm one, too. Y/N checked that her purse had everything she needed. Taser? Check. Wallet, phone, keys? Triple Check. A travel sketchbook and a few pencils in case she needed something to do with her hands. A pack of gum. It looked like everything was in order. As if pulled by a magnet, she found herself lifting the mattress to check on the knife beneath it again. Yep, still there. Still sharp and shiny. Almost on a whim, she decided to move it to a different location. Y/N picked the knife up the way one might pick up a dead mouse and carried it across the house and into the crafting room. Taking a moment to survey her options, she decided to wrap it into some fabric and hide it in her sewing box. Somehow, that made her feel a little better, even if she knew she was just going to bury it in another day or two. After the accursed object was out of sight and mind, Y/N checked her reflection again. She fiddled with her hair, brows furrowed. She hoped that she looked alright, in her cute outfit. Y/N decided last minute to bring a light jacket and a scarf, in case it got cold or the coffee shop was chilly. 

"Hey there, are you Y/N? I'm your uber!" The girl behind the steering wheel had short pink hair and large, gold-rimmed glasses. She was very bubbly, something Y/N kind of appreciated. "Yes, I'm Y/N. Thanks for coming all this way," Y/N smiled, sliding into the backseat. "Ah, it wasn't too far. My names Rea. It's nice to meet you." Rea was a bit hefty, with particularly large thighs and a soft tummy. She didn't seem ashamed at all of these things, however, wearing a pair of black shorts and a cropped band tee. Her legs were covered in tattoos, references to video games and books, and a few were just beautiful art pieces. Rea smiled at Y/N from the rear view mirror as they took off. "How long have you been an uber?" Y/N smiled politely at Rea. "Oh, about a year. I mostly do it to keep busy while my husband is away at sea. He's in the Navy." "Oh, wow. Is he gone for long?" Rea nodded, "three months at a time. I keep busy though. What about you? Are you still in school?" Y/N nodded, "yeah, but I'll be graduating soon." "Well, congrats in advance, Y/N. I hope you have a bright future." Y/N gave a tiny laugh. More like, short future. 

The drive went by fast thanks to Rea's bubbly personality. Y/N liked her a lot. She was very sociable and friendly. Rea offered Y/N a friendly little wave as Y/N got out of the car. "Have a great day!" And then Rea was gone, off to pick someone else up, Y/N assumed. She turned to the coffee shop, feeling her heart skip a beat. Now that she was actually there, she felt like her nerves were shot. Taking a breath, she walked into the cafe. 

Sitting at a table by the door was the familiar man in the yellow hoodie. Today, he wasn't wearing a beanie, so Y/N could see his short brown hair. She smiled at him, waving as she approached. "Hey there," he said, taking a moment to look at her outfit. "You look cute," he added with a grin. Y/N gave a nervous laugh, "thanks. I'm sorry if you waited long." Brian waved a hand dismissively, "nah, I just got here." She sat down across from him and offered him his camera, "I believe this is yours." "Ugh, thank you so much! I was totally freaked, thinking you might leak all my nudes." Y/N feigned a gasp at his joke, "I would never! But I did save them to my computer, just in case." She winked. The two laughed, Y/N shaking her head, "no, I didn't look through your pictures. But did you look through mine?" Brian grinned sheepishly. "Truth? I totally did. But it looks like you didn't have anything on there that was incriminating, unfortunately." Y/N laughed louder than she intended to, but it was pretty funny. 

"Fancy me, doing something incriminating. I can't even go for a run, what kind of crimes could I possibly commit?" She shook her head. Brian was about to come back with something witty, but the waitress came around and took their orders, distracting them both. Clearing his throat, Brian began again. "Well, I got my camera back," he started. Y/N's heart sank. Was he leaving already? Brian's grin turned devilish, "oh, you look so sad! No, don't be sad, I'm not leaving yet! I was just going to say; why don't we get to know each other? All I know is your name, and that you like taking pictures. How old are you?" Y/N brightened, smiling at Brian again. "Oh, I'm going to be nineteen really soon." Brian nodded, "well, I'm twenty-two. Are you in college, then?" Y/N shook her head, "I'm still taking high school courses right now. I was in the hospital a lot as a kid, so I ended up being behind." "Do you go to a school?" Sighing, Y/N shook her head again, "nope. I take classes online. My parents didn't want me to be in an environment that might be too stressful for my heart." Brian nodded, expression softening. This poor girl. 

Returning again, the Waitress placed two steaming cups on the table. "This one's the decaf," she added, nodding to Y/N. "Thank you," Y/N smiled at the waitress. An older woman with long black hair named Rosie. There were a few streaks of silver through her hair now. Rosie had been working in the cafe since Y/N was a little girl. Y/N was fond of the waitress, even if they weren't close. "What bout you?" Y/N looked at Brian. "Oh, uh... I was in film school for a little bit but then I was in an accident and I had to drop out. Now I'm kind of between things," he admitted with a shrug. Y/N nodded softly, "well, you know, you've got plenty of time. Mom and dad are always telling me to make the time count, but sometimes the best thing to do is take a little time for yourself." Brian smiled, "that's some pretty wise advice. What else do you like to do, besides photography?" Y/N considered Brian's question with a small frown. "Well... I have a lot of free time," she admitted, "so I've dabbled in a little bit of everything at this point. I like painting, and drawing. I'm not great at knitting. Let's see... Oh. I love books the most, probably. I can't go on any adventures of my own, so it's nice to read about people who can."

The entire time Y/N spoke, Brian smile patiently, nodding and listening to her go on and on. "I'm rambling, sorry," Y/N said after a minute, quickly taking a sip of her coffee to shut herself up. "No, no, it's okay. I'm learning about you," Brian said with a grin. Y/N felt her face getting hot. She wanted to believe it was just the coffee, but she knew better. "Um, well, why don't you tell me about you?" She smiled sheepishly at him. Brian nodded, "right. Uh. I'm pretty boring." He laughed, running his fingers through his short hair. "Let's see... I do travel a lot, taking odd jobs. I like seeing new places. And I do the photography thing. There was a time when I was really into film, but it kind of fizzled out. What else, what else?" He drummed his fingers against the table. A sound that made Y/N feel oddly at ease. Brian was so funny, and awkward. She was relieved to see that she wasn't totally boring him yet. "Well, I don't usually tell people this, but I write poetry," Brian admitted, pulling his little black notebook from his pocket. Y/N's brows rose in surprise. He didn't strike her as the poetry type. "Oh, wow. Will you let me read some?" She smiled. 

"Well..." Brian opened the book, looking for a poem that wasn't super personal or edgy or about the operator or- "It's okay to say no," Y/N assured him, "poetry is usually really personal, I know." Brian smiled, relaxing. "Oh thank goodness. Well, maybe I'll send you a poem later that isn't as edgy as these," he joked. Y/N grinned, "why don't I show you some of my drawings? I brought my sketchbook!" At this, Brian perked up, "sure, I'd love to see them." Pulling her sketchbook out of her purse, Y/N set it on the table and opened it up. "I'll warn you now, I'm no professional." Brian laughed, "well, I'm sure you're better than me." He paused, looking at the mindless scribbles inside the cover. Eyes, circles, stars, hearts... And down in the corner, so small it was almost over-looked, a circle with an X through it. He furrowed a brow. "Hey, what's this tiny symbol?" He pointed at the operator symbol, anxiety already starting to twist in his stomach. Y/N looked at it. "Oh, I have no idea," she admitted, "I saw it on one of the trees in the woods once and thought it looked kind of cool. When I looked it up on google I found out it was some kind of math thing? Honestly, I forgot it was there." 

Feeling relieved, Brian began flipping through the drawings. Lots of scenes of the forest, butterflies, birds, flowers. Drawings of a few different women and men. Many of the drawings gave Brian a sense of isolation. Images of windows with the woods just outside, or pictures of a girl alone in the rain. The last few pages were all heavily scribbled out. "What happened here?" He looked at her. "I couldn't get what was in my mind on paper the way I wanted it," Y/N said with a shrug. Closing the book, he handed it back to her. "Alright," he said, "let me find something in here that doesn't make me sound like a loser." He again produced his little black book and began to flip through it. After a few minutes, he nodded, and pushed the open notebook towards her. "Please don't read it out loud," he said, looking away. Y/N smiled, picking up the book. 

Haunting.  
The way you always seem to be just behind me.  
Like any moment I'll feel you grab me.  
I want to turn back,  
And see your face.  
But, you're never really there.   
I miss you. 

The long silence that followed as Y/N read and reread the poem made Brian regret giving her the notebook. He still couldn't believe he'd given it to her in the first place. But, she seemed harmless enough. A little beacon of light in his very fucked up world. "Well...?" He looked at her, hoping she wouldn't tear him apart. "This is beautiful," Y/N said with a smile, "just very sad. I can tell whoever you lost was really important to you." "Oh. Wow, thank you. Uh... yeah. I lost my best friend in college, and it messed me up pretty bad." Y/N smiled sadly, "I'm so sorry to hear it. I hope you're doing a little better now." Brian smiled. "I'm getting there." Suddenly, loud music and buzzing began to emanate from somewhere deep within Brian's pockets. He jumped, "oh, sorry, I forgot to mute it." "It's okay, you can take it if you need to," Y/N said with a small smile. Brian nodded, getting up and stepping outside. 

"You got Brian. This better be important."   
"Brian! Heyyyy, it's your buddy, Jeff." Brian frowned, brows knit.  
"Yeah, no. We aren't buddies. I told you I quit the business, so piss off-  
"No, no no! Please don't hang up, this is so crazy important!" Jeff saying please? Evidently, this was important.  
"You've got my attention," Brian said, putting a hand on his hip as he paced back and forth.   
"Okay, so listen. I was in New Orleans like a little more than a week ago, and some dumb bitch stole my knife."   
"Your... knife. This emergency is about your knife?"   
"Brian, you know how fucking important that knife is to me! Come on, help a guy out!" Brian let go of a loud sigh.  
"Alright, alright. Tell me what the girl looks like. I'll keep my eyes open." 

"I'm so sorry about that. One of my friends lost something really important to them and called to ask if I've seen it." Y/N nodded, smiling at Brian. "I totally get it." Y/N smiled warmly, waving away Brian's apology. He sat back down, looking a little distracted. "What was it?" Y/N looked at Brian, curious. "Oh, uh, something super sentimental," Brian said with a shrug, "but I didn't have it." A silence spread out between them. Brian glanced at Y/N. She definitely fit Jeff's description, but there was no way that this sweet, sickly girl could have been the one to take Jeff's beloved knife. Not that Jeff was exactly great at descriptions. Any girl could have that hair style, or wear the same type of clothes that Y/N did. Just because she fit a few of the criteria, that didn't automatically make her the one. That would be impossible. Still, the thought nagged at Brian. 

Taking a sip of his coffee, Brian cleared his throat. "Say, I'm curious. I know you're sick, but have you ever been out of this town?" Y/N nodded, smile returning, "oh, yeah! I've been a few places on vacation with my parents. Actually, we were just in New Orleans for Mardis Gras. Although, it wasn't exactly my scene." Brian nodded, silently cursing himself. Of course she'd just come back from New Orleans. But loads of people went down to NO to celebrate Mardis Gras. That didn't make her the girl Jeff saw. "Is everything okay?" Y/N looked at Brian, a little worried. He seemed stressed. "Uh, yeah. Man, I'm sorry for bringing the mood down. My friend losing his hoodie has me worried. I mean, Jeff is really attached to that thing." Y/N smiled, although it was a bit of a sad smile. "If you need to head home to help your friend look, I'll understand," she said gently. Brian smiled at her, she was a really sweet kid. Maybe he could trick her into giving him the knife? But keeping Jeff away would be difficult. He was insanely tough, after all. 

"It might be for the best. If I help him look, I'll at least feel better. But, before I go, you mind taking a selfie with me? For your contact picture in my phone." Y/N looked a little bashful. "You want a picture with me? Well, okay. But don't post it anywhere, okay?" Brian nodded, "of course, princess." He stood up and moved to stand crouched behind her, holding his phone out in front of them. The flash temporarily blinded her. With a satisfied nod, Brian pocketed his phone. "Thanks again," he said, "I'll text you later!" Y/N waved, smiling back at him.


	5. Five

Never ever in Y/N's life had she even dreamed of sneaking out of the house at night. But in the end, she felt like that was the best time to rid herself of the accursed knife once and for all. She had it still neatly wrapped in some fabric, and tucked away in her bag. Leaves crunched under her boots as she carefully tiptoed through the darkness. It wasn't that far to the trail from her house. She would be back in bed before her parents ever knew. Well, at least she hoped. A deep anxiety welled up in her stomach. Her heart was thumping against her ribs, making Y/N stop every few paces to take deep breaths. Why couldn't she calm down? She'd been outside in the dark before. Maybe it was because she didn't want to be caught? After all, she was hiding a murder weapon! What would she tell the police if she were caught now? But the police never come out here unless someone calls them, she reminded herself. All she needed to do was stay calm and quiet as she crept away from home. 

Unlike little suburbs where all of the houses were very close together, the houses out where Y/N lived all had a few acres of trees between them. People out here liked to be left alone. That meant that there were less eyes that could see Y/N on her journey, but anyone who did see her could seriously jeopardize her mission. 

Incoming message!  
Hooded Fuckface: Hey Jeff, look familiar?  
[Image Downloading]

Pale fingers impatiently drummed on the faded knee of a pair of jeans. Jeff mindlessly chewed the inside of his cheek, feeling a little blood mix with his saliva. A picture filled the screen, illuminating the room. It was a couple, a girl grinning brightly at the camera, with Brian's face smushed against hers. He was grinning too, but it wasn't the same type of cheerful, innocent smile the girl had. No, Brian's face had that familiar mischievous smirk. Brian was challenging Jeff. with a grunt, Jeff slid off of the kitchen counter. When his boots hit the floor, the little house shook. "There you are," Jeff said with a little smile, "now I just gotta find you." 

With a yawn, he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. There sat the once lively family that had lived in this house, mangled and deformed beyond repair. Jeff was in a bad mood, and they'd felt it. But, once his knife was returned to him and that pitiful little girl was dead, he'd be in high spirits again. Perhaps Jeff would break all of her bones first? Or slowly cut her apart, section by section? Maybe he would kill her parents while she watched. If he was feeling particularly naughty, he may even beat her to death with his bare hands. The thought made his jeans feel tight. "Oh, yeah," he giggled. 

The wind picked up, rustling the branches of the trees. Y/N was sitting on the trail, carefully digging a small hole with her hands. It didn't have to be too deep, just enough to totally cover the knife. As she dug, her breath became ragged. Her lungs felt tight. She was just too scared, and too stressed out. It was becoming difficult to breathe. Giving up on the hole, Y/N sat back on her heels and tried taking a few deep breaths. The dizziness didn't subside. To hell with her mission. She needed to get back home, or she would collapse. Tucking the knife into her purse, Y/N slowly rose from the ground. Just focus on putting one foot in front of the other, she reminded herself. She took a step, then two, then- Suddenly, everything went black. Y/N's body lurched forward as she fainted.

Cold. Y/N looked out over a forest covered in a blanket of snow. She could see her breath in the fog. In the distance, she could see a dark figure stand in the trees. When she turned back to the path ahead of her, there were splotches of red sprinkled into the snow. Standing just a few feet away was a familiar blonde woman, under dressed for the cold weather. A deep gash stretched across her neck, and blood steadily poured down her front and into the snow. Y/N shook her head, "I-I tried to save you! I'm so sorry!" A cruel laugh echoed over the barren snowy woods. Suddenly, the blonde woman fell to the side, convulsing. Just behind her stood the familiar man Y/N so feared. 

The man with the horrible smile grinned at Y/N, waving at her with glee. He held up his knife, "now it's your turn." 

Loud gasping broke the silence of a peaceful morning as Y/N sat up in bed. She looked around, dazed and frightened. How had she gotten home? The last thing she remembered was everything going dark on the trail. Her mind immediately shot to the knife. Looking all around her room, she found her purse laying on the floor by the window. She tore through it, but didn't see the knife inside. Y/N checked the sewing box it had been in before she snuck out. She checked under her mattress. In the end, she spent a whole hour searching the house, but the knife was no where to be found. Feeling frustrated, she crawled back into bed and rubbed her head. Nausea swept over her, making her dizzy. When she rearranged her pillows, a familiar glint of silver caught the light shining through the blinds. Y/N shoved her pillows aside. There it was. The same worn knife, with the J carved into the wooden handle. Y/N picked it up. A note was neatly folded, sitting underneath of it. 

Feeling her heart begin to race, Y/N took a few deep breaths to steady herself. She opened the note. 'Keep it close,' was scrawled in large black letters across the piece of notebook paper. In the corner was a small symbol. A circle with an X through it. Y/N remembered it from her sketchbook, and from the woods. It was a symbol from an advanced type of maths as far as she knew, but... Why would someone make that their signature? She knew the symbol was called Operator, but that was all she really understood about it. Was this person implying they were an operator? Like the people who connected you to other phone lines? More importantly, Y/N realized, someone had brought her home. Someone had broken into her house and put her in bed. They'd even taken her shoes off. The paranoia began to grasp her tightly. What was she supposed to do? Why would someone want her to keep this accursed knife? Did they know whose it was? 

Overwhelmed by her fears, Y/N began to gasp for air. She grabbed at her chest and neck, trying desperately to get her breathing back to normal. Her chest was tight. She couldn't calm down. This was the most stressed and afraid she'd ever been. If things kept up, she would die. Unable to calm herself, she quickly got up from the bed and went into the bathroom, turning on the shower. Without bothering to take her clothes off, she stepped into the freely pouring hot water. After a few minutes, her breathing returned to normal. She sank into the tub, hugging her knees as she cried. Y/N just wanted things to go back to normal. She couldn't handle this chaos anymore. After calming down and changing into dry clothes, she resolved to tell her parents everything. She would confess to the police. Accept whatever trouble she was in. She just didn't want to feel scared anymore. 

Bzz! Bzz!   
"Hello?"  
"Brian," Jeff growled into the receiver, "where are you haunting these days?"  
"Ah, ah, ah. I'm not stupid, Jeffrey. Besides, I told you I quit the business." Brian smirked.  
Annoyance slipped into Jeff's voice, "tell me where the fucking girl is."   
"I don't think I will. We kind of have a thing going, and I don't want you to ruin it," Brian hummed.   
"You know I'll find her," Jeff warned, squeezing the phone until his knuckles were white, "and I'll take great pleasure in sending you pictures of what she looks like when I'm done."   
Silence. Brian frowned at the wall. He weighed his options. "Wanna make a deal?"

"A deal?" Jeff smirked. Ah, so Brian and this girl really did have a thing going. Well, he would just have to put a stop to that.   
"I'll get you your knife back if you agree to leave her alone," Brian said, although he hated the thought of doing anything at all for Jeff.   
"That won't do," Jeff said, shaking his head. "The bitch attacked me. I don't play to get even, Brian. I play to win." An echo of the words that had transformed Jeff into the beautiful monster he saw in the mirror.   
Brian's fingers twitched. "Jeff... Look, I didn't want to tell you this, but she's sick, okay? She could die at anytime."  
"Why should I care?" Jeff huffed, rolling his eyes. As if the girl being sick was going to change his mind.  
"My bad, I just figured you weren't the type to kill defenseless little girls."   
Bristling, Jeff gripped the phone so tight it cracked. "Don't fucking say that shit to me. That bitch hit me with a taser. And she hit me first!"   
"She was probably scared of losing what little time she had left," Brian said, rage swelling in his chest.   
"Well, she punched her own fucking ticket when she took my knife with her," Jeff hissed before throwing his phone into the wall as hard as he could. It smashed into pieces. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned down the nearest ally. Brian wasn't going to help him, so now he needed to figure out something else. 

Sighing, Brian tucked his phone away. "That could've gone better... I guess I've got no other choice now." He stood up from his bed and stretched, pulling his phone back out and sending a friendly text to Y/N.   
-Good morning, princess. Hope you slept well.  
Satisfied, he dressed for the day. It was going to be a little chilly, which was perfect. He could wear his hoodie and gloves without feeling like he was melting or getting any strange looks. Once he was dressed and ready, he made his way from his tiny apartment down the street, towards the nearby bus stop. He'd take a bus as far out as they go and from there make the long-ish walk to the trail where he first met Y/N. That was the place where he knew he could get help protecting Y/N. 

Loud hissing filled the air as he boarded the bus. Brian sat in the front, looking out of the window. It was a long ride out to his stop. His mind drifted to the task at hand: guaranteeing Y/N's protection. It was a few years ago now that Brian had died. And when the chips all fell, it was the operator, the being he had so feared and hated, that brought him back to life. The creature was enigmatic; his motives were hard to guess. He still didn't really grasp it, but the operator seemed to be some kind of ancient forest... guardian? Whatever he was, he really really liked nature and would target people who mistreated nature with impunity. It was actually kind of wild, but the operator seemed to decide who was worthy of living or dying based only on how they treated the world around them. The faceless man also wouldn't dare to travel into large cities or places where there weren't plenty of trees. Although, some of the operator's actions were still a mystery to him. 

Memories of Tim bled into Brian's mind. Tim, the only person who survived the Marble Hornets fiasco. Brian clenched his fists, annoyed at the thought. They used to be best friends, but now Brian was free and Tim... Tim would spend the rest of his life running from the operator. Freedom. The ability to live quietly without having to run from the operator. The ability to have a normal job and a cute girl in his life. Brian smirked. No way was he going to let Jeff fuck it all up for him. 

Ding!   
New Message From Brian: Good morning, princess. Hope you slept well.  
Y/N smiled down at her phone. She'd been sitting on her bed with her laptop, working on her courses. Sitting next to her was the knife she so despised; no point in hiding it if she was going to tell her parents everything. She glanced at it before typing her reply.   
-Good morning! What are you up to today? :)  
Almost instantly, a reply.   
-Heading to the trail for a nice walk. You?   
Y/N stared at his words for a moment. The trail sounded like a great place to be right now. Quiet, peaceful, calm. Away from that gross knife and all of her anxiety about whoever J was. She only had a bit more of the lesson to go...   
-Working on my school work. Do you mind if I join you in about, thirty minutes?   
Her heart skipped when the phone dinged again.   
-I'll be waiting. ;) 

A grin spread across her face and she bit her lip, returning to her lessons. It was just a little math work. She could breeze through it and maybe even be out of the door a little early. 

Trees whispered, telling each other secrets and stories. They had one story in particular buzzing all about them today. A story of their favorite girl, who had come out so late last night. All of the ancient trees whispered her name. Some speculated that she was sick, because she had fainted right there on the trail. Where had that knife come from? It was a bad, bad knife, the trees could tell. How the plants loved to gossip. He stood in the midst of them all, listening to their whispers. Yes, He knew that she was sick, and it made him and the trees very worried. But, unlike the other trees, he knew where that knife had come from. And it made him very angry. 

"Hello? I know you're out here," called a familiar voice. The voice pulled his attention away from the talking trees. Brian had his hands in his pockets as he strolled through the woods, looking around. He recognized Brian right away. Proxy. A tool that he could use however he wanted. Good. Someone he could send to protect these trees' favorite girl. That wouldn't stop her from being sick, of course. But it would put him at ease, at least until he could be rid of that nasty little mortal with the ugly face.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian manages to get the knife from Y/N, and the two grow ever closer! Jeff enlists the help of an old 'friend' to get his revenge on Brian and Y/N!

Birdsong and chatter usually filled the woods, but today was eerily silent. Y/N didn't dare to break the silence as she made her way down the trail, camera around her neck. She smiled as she looked at the little buds growing on everything. The first whispers of spring. "....-n't mean I'm coming back, I just want to make sure...." Furrowing her brow, Y/N strained her ears. Someone was talking further up, just around a bend in the trail. She instinctively stuffed her hand in her purse for her taser. Instead, her fingers wrapped around the wooden handle of the knife. It came as such a surprise that Y/N gasped loudly, yanking her bag off her shoulder and throwing it on to the ground. She panted, staring at it. Her hand shook as she tried to calm herself down. Stop being stupid. It's just a knife. Y/N shook her head. She'd probably stuffed it in there without thinking about it. Kneeling down, she picked her bag up and pulled it back on. 

"Is everything... okay?" Brian came around the corner. He must have heard her and come to see what was going on. Y/N smiled, but she was still shaking. "Uh... y-yeah... no." She buried her face in her hands and began crying. Y/N was too stressed and scared to care if Brian saw her crying. "Whoa, whoa, what happened?" Brian sat down on the dirt path and gently pulled Y/N close, holding her while she sobbed. She shook her head, trying to calm down enough to speak. "I... Did something bad," she said, taking a few deep breaths. Brian swallowed, clenching his jaw. "What did you do?" 

Between her tears and trembling, Y/N managed to tell Brian about her experience in New Orleans and then the night before, when she'd collapsed but woken up in her room. He listened patiently, holding her hands and telling her it was going to be okay. "I-I decided I'm just going to tell my parents. I can't keep doing this, I'm killing myself..." He ran his thumb over the back of her hand, using his other hand to push Y/N's hair out of her face. "You can't tell your parents, Y/N. You'll go to jail. Aren't you already sick?" Y/N nodded miserably, sniffling. "What can I do? I'm so scared that this J person is going to find me and- and- "Shh, shh. Let me have the knife. I haven't been to New Orleans in a long time, so no one will know I have it. You said he was passed out when you left, right? He probably already got arrested. And even if he got away, I'm sure he wouldn't care about a knife, right?" It was lie, Brian knew. But he wanted to make her feel safe. 

"Thanks for talking to me, Brian," she smiled, rubbing her eyes. "I... I guess I've just been letting it get under my skin. I still don't know how I got home, though..." "Maybe you have a guardian angel?" It was a pretty fucked up joke, Brian thought, but it made Y/N smile. "Part of me secretly hoped it was you," she admitted, squeezing Brian's hand, "you're a really good friend." Brian patted her head, "I wish I was that cool." He laughed, looking up into the grey sky. Y/N sighed, relaxing. For the first time in a little while, her chest didn't hurt even a bit. "This was a pretty dramatic second date," Brian said thoughtfully, "I can't imagine how you'll possibly follow this up." Y/N laughed, "I swear, this is the most excitement my life has ever had. If the rest of my life is painfully boring, I'd be happy." Brian looked over at her. 

The sun broke through the clouds and shone down on her as she smiled up into the trees. In the distance, birds began to sing. Brian knew Y/N was cute, but looking at her in that moment, he was struck by how beautiful she was. Eyes shining, and cheeks rosy from crying. Her skin looked so soft, her lips so... Brian shook himself from the thought, feeling suddenly a little hot under the collar. He laughed at himself. Y/N looked at him, "is something funny?" Brian grinned, "I was just thinking how lucky I am." "Oh yeah?" He nodded, a certain spark of mischief in his eyes. "Yeah. If you were smart, you'd have totally dumped me by now." She gasped and gave him a little playful shove. "I am smart!" She stood up, brushing herself off. Brian started to get up, but Y/N suddenly stopped him. "Wait! Let me take a picture of you," she grinned. 

Relaxing back onto the dirt, Brian grinned at her. "No, don't look at the camera, look um... At this tree," she gently touched the bark of a tree to her left. Smiling curiously, Brian looked at the tree. Y/N knelt down and snapped a picture of him. "Perfect!" She showed it to him. "Oh wow, I didn't know I could look that good. Maybe you're the lucky one," Brian joked. Y/N laughed, shaking her head. She offered him her hand, "come on, let me show you my favorite spot." Brian grinned, following her down the trail further into the woods. 

The dirt trail turned to a long wooden bridge over a creek that cut through the woods. The underbrush was thin here, making it easy to get down to the creek. Y/N smiled, looking down at the creek. Just past the bridge was a large circular clearing off the trail. Vines crept up the trees, brilliant white flowers already blooming on all of them. The sight was breath taking. One of the trees, Brian noticed, had the operator's symbol painted on it. Y/N turned and smiled at him. "This is it! What do you think?" Brian smiled, "you're- It's! It's beautiful." He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling suddenly far too hot. He wasn't usually this awkward. Why was he suddenly feeling so flustered? He was usually so cool. Ugh. Y/N beamed, "I'm glad you like it. I've never brought anyone else out here..." Blush crept up onto her face as she smiled at her feet, feeling embarrassed. 

Snap! Brian went completely rigid, looking around. Y/N opened her mouth, but Brian quickly signaled for her to be silent. The quiet that set in was painfully tense. Biting her lip, Y/N looked at Brian questioningly. Her heart began to beat too hard. She pressed a hand to her chest, trying to calm down, but seeing Brian on edge made her anxious. Gesturing for her to stay there, Brian moved closer to the trail, looking around. He frowned. He didn't have his mask on him, and it was starting to kind of piss him off. Y/N looked around the forest, trying to see whatever had made that noise, but nothing appeared. Nothing. She furrowed her brow, squinting into the distance. There was something out there, but it was too far to see. Turning on her camera again she used the zoom to look farther. At first, she didn't see anything, but then she caught sight of a blur of black passing through the underbrush. Maybe a stray dog...? She put her camera down and looked over to Brian, frowning. 

"It was probably an animal," she said, breaking the silence. The moment she did, things seemed to relax. Birds began to chirp again. Brian nodded softly, brow furrowed. "Sorry," He smiled at her after a moment, "I guess your story earlier made me a little worried... I don't want you to get hurt, you know?" Y/N smiled. "This might sound crazy, but I feel more safe here than I do at home," she admitted. Laughter. Brian couldn't help it. Seeing how blissfully unaware Y/N was warmed him all the way down to his bones. She might have been sick, but besides that, she was just so... normal. So free and unafraid. He adored it. "Don't laugh!" Y/N playfully shoved him. It was the weakest shove ever, and made Brian laugh again. "Sorry, it's not that I think you're crazy. It's just so refreshing to be around you." He smiled at her. 

Blush crept up her cheeks and even onto the tops of her ears. She laughed, tucking her hair behind her ear. "W-Wow... that's quite the compliment." Brian grinned even wider. "Why don't we walk a little more? Talk to me." He took his glove off, offering her his hand. Her heart skipped, and she took a deep breath. "Okay." She took his hand, smiling up at him. 

Bzz! Bzz! 

Incoming call from: Unknown

Jack looked at his phone and groaned loudly. "Not this again..." He quickly hit ignore and buried his face back into his pillow. It was the middle of the day. He didn't want to be bothered. Silence and darkness set in, helping him relax back into sleep. For a moment, things were quiet and comfortable. And then... Bzz! Bzz! Incoming ca- Jack gripped his phone with exasperation. He knew he never should have gotten the accursed object. It was probably Jeff, or Ben, calling about something stupid. One of them could be injured or have drama. He vaguely recalled Jeff's recent injuries and having to deal with him complaining about his knife being lost. 

"Hello?" Jack practically growled into the receiver.  
"Jack!" Yep, it was Jeff alright. Jack groaned, rubbing his forehead in small circles.   
"What do you want Jeff? It's like eleven o'clock..."   
"Listen. Brian found her! The bitch with my knife!"   
"So bother him!" Jack's thumb moved towards the end call button.  
"No, wait! Brian won't tell me where they are. They're dating or something..." Jeff's anger seeped into his tone. Jack hesitated.  
"Alright... so what are you going to do?" Brian? He'd quit the business, hadn't he? Jack and Brian weren't friends, but they had always stayed out of each other's way.  
"I'm going to kill them, obviously," Jeff rolled his eyes. Jack scowled at his phone.   
"That's nice, but what do you want from me?"   
"I need help finding out where they are," Jeff admitted. He smushed a bug under his boot as it scurried by, leaned up against the wall of a grimy alley. On the ground next to him, some poor homeless man. He'd caught Jeff in a bad mood. And Jeff figured, since the homeless guy looked pretty tired... well.

"Pass," Jack growled, "I told you before, I don't take sides. I patch you up, you bring me food. It's the same deal for everyone."   
A long silence. Jeff ground his teeth together, considering his words. "This girl Brian's got is younger," Jeff said thoughtfully, a grin spreading across his face.   
"Where are you going with this?" Jack clenched his fists. He wasn't some perv who could be bought with the promise of young women.   
"I know you prefer fresh food, Jack. I might want to fucking murder this bitch, but once I break her face, what will I do with her innards?" Jeff grinned, feeling the scabs on his cheeks crack.   
Jack growled, clenching his fists. When had Jeff gotten so smart? He looked at his shelf of medical books, swallowing hard. "...fine, I'll see what I can do, but I need a picture. Did you call Ben yet?"   
"That's the other reason I called you. My phone had a little accident. Can you send me his number?" Jack groaned, "fine. Bye."

The day seemed to pass by in a rather uneventful way after Y/N got home. She was sitting at the desk in the craft room, loading up the photos she'd taken earlier in the day. Smiling to herself, she selected the picture of Brian sitting on the trail, grinning off into the distance. She was planning to edit it, but didn't see anyway she could possibly improve the picture. Biting her lip, Y/N looked around the room. Her eyes fell on her sewing box, and she felt somehow drawn to it. She wanted to open it. For some reason, she secretly hoped she would open it and the knife would still be there. But Y/N knew that it wasn't going to be in there, not anymore. 

"This is where we split ways," Brian sighed, running a hand over his short hair. Y/N smiled at him, squeezing his hand softly. "Thank you for spending some time with me. I really am lucky to have a friend like you." He grinned, looking off into the distance, "what can I say? I'm pretty great." They both laughed at his pretend arrogance. Once their laughter died, he looked at her more seriously. "Alright. You should give that knife to me now. Someone could drive down the road any minute." He held his hand out. Y/N nodded softly, opening her bag and reaching inside for it. Her heart raced as she wrapped her fingers around the handle. She stood like that for a long moment. 

"Umm..." She bit her lip, feeling a little anxious. For some reason, she really didn't want to give the knife away. It felt important. Like it was a part of her now. Brian furrowed a brow, "is something wrong?" Looking away, Y/N sighed. "I just have this weird feeling... I know this knife has caused me so much trouble, but somehow..." He sighed, nodding softly. Somehow, Brian seemed upset to hear this. "I get it. Having the knife makes you feel like you're in control of the situation, at least a little bit. But aren't you tired of feeling afraid all the time? You need to get rid of it. How much sleep have you lost over it?" Y/N knew Brian was right. She relented, taking the knife out of her purse and setting it into his hands with a short nod. The moment Brian closed his hands around it, she felt a sense of relief wash over her. It wasn't her burden anymore.


	7. Seven

"Let me get this straight. You want me to help you find some girl... because she... took your knife?" The blonde boy rubbed the bridge of his nose. He could feel a headache forming in the back of his head already.   
"C'mon, Ben! We're friends, ain't we?" Jeff bounced on his heels, making his way down the street at a brisk pace. Now it was dark outside, making it easier for him to move freely.   
"No way. You're a dick to me all the time, I'm not your fucking friend. You only call me when you want something!" Ben grit his teeth, shaking his head. He was sitting at a computer desk with three monitors in front of him. On one screen, he was working on finding out exactly where the cellphone Jeff was using was. On another, he had Cleverbot pulled up. He just loved spooking kids on there. On the third screen, he was busy working on his next big project: reprogramming an old version of Pokemon Red to send to some poor soul. Ben just loved making trouble. 

Groaning, Jeff looked at the stolen cell phone. "Alright, alright. What do you want in exchange for helping me find this thieving bitch?"   
Smiling, Ben tapped his fingers on the desk. "Hmmm... I wonder?"  
"Don't do this shit to me Ben. I fucking asked nicely," Jeff growled.   
Laughing, Ben spun around in his comfortable little desk chair. "Tell you what, Jeff. I'm in a good mood. I'll help you find this girl if you'll help me with something." Delight filled his twisted little heart when he heard Jeff's despair on the other end.   
"Fine. What do you need me to do?" 

Another beautiful morning. Y/N sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes. She hadn't had any nightmares for the whole last week. A smile spread across her face. Brian had been right; she'd just needed to get rid of the knife after all. Rising from the bed, she cheerfully picked out and outfit for the day. Y/N's father perked up when he saw her coming down the stairs, humming cheerfully. "Hey, kiddo. You seem chipper this morning." Beaming, she joined him at the breakfast table. It was Saturday, so he would be home most of the day. "I feel great! I wasn't sleeping great after our trip to New Orleans, but, the last few nights I've slept like a baby!" She sighed contentedly. Her father pushed a plate of pancakes in front of her. "That's great, sweet heart. Do you have any plans for the day?" Y/N smiling, dressing her pancakes with her favorite ingredients. "Not solid plans. I'm going to see if Brian wants to hang out today though." Grinning, Y/N's father looked over at her. "Ooh. You two have been getting along really well lately. Will this spark become a flame?" 

With a forkful of pancakes stuffed in her cheeks, she shrugged. Swallowing, Y/N looked at her dad. "I know I need to live my life to the fullest now, but I don't want to rush things. Brian is a great friend, though." She smiled. It felt nice to be so close to her dad. "Well, be careful if you're going to town, alright? Don't forget about that murder that happened a few days ago in the down town area," he warned, looking at her sternly. Y/N nodded in earnest, "how could I forget? It's kept mom working late ever since. Did she say she was close to a lead? Any suspects yet?" Y/N was always interested in her mother's work. Who wouldn't be? Still, Hometown was a quiet little place, and crimes like this would be the major gossip for weeks. Her dad shook his head solemnly, "none so far. Whoever did this knew what they were doing. It's making your mother more worried than usual. She says the M.O. matches the one that that nationally infamous serial killer uses. I don't want you out after dark anymore, understand? The whole town will be on a curfew soon anyway. But with your heart condition..." 

With a nod and a sympathetic smile, Y/N patted her dad's arm. "Don't worry, dad. I've been really careful, I always am." For the time being, this seemed to put him at ease. As Y/N made her way back up the stairs to get a bag ready for the day, she paused, gripping the railing tight. She'd been doing her best not to think about it, but... Deep down, she was scared that that murder had been the work of the terrifying man whose knife she'd stolen some time ago. Swallowing hard, Y/N shook her head. There was just no way. Statistically, it would be next to impossible for someone to find her here, so far from New Orleans, after just one meeting. This guy didn't know her name, or have any pictures of her. He wouldn't even know where to start. Hell, he'd probably already found a new knife and completely forgotten about her. With a soft sigh, Y/N started up the stairs again. She was just being paranoid, that was all. 

"You okay?" Brian gently set his hand on Y/N's arm. She looked up from her sketchbook, smiling at him. "I'm alright. My family has just been a little on edge. I don't remember if I told you, but my mom works with the state Crime Scene Investigation unit. Since a few days ago, she's been crazy busy..." Nodding, Brian set his notebook down. "You're worried it was that crazy guy from New Orleans?" Sighing, Y/N shook her head. "I was at first, but I realized I was being paranoid. No way would someone chase me all the way out here for a worn out old knife." A knowing smile played across Brian's lips, "you're probably right." He picked up his coffee and took a long sip, seeming at ease. 

Despite his incredible facade, Brian was on internal panic mode. He knew he only had another day or two to hide Y/N or face Jeff, and he was currently weighing his options. He couldn't just come out and tell Y/N who he was or what had happened to him. And, of course, telling her that he knew Jeff was on his was guaranteed to cause her to go to the hospital. The hospital? Chewing the inside of his lip, he scribbled 'hospital???' into his notebook. Even if it was cruel, if he could get her to go into a teeny cardiac arrest, she'd been on bed rest for a few days and Jeff wouldn't be able to find her at home... No, that wouldn't work. Brian wasn't sure just how much Y/N's heart could handle. She could very well die from a stunt like that. Fuck, she was so fragile... And Brian, unlike Jeff, didn't know anyone he could call on for help in this situation. 

"Now it's you who is thinking too much," Y/N remarked, smiling at Brian. Seeing her smile brightly at him, and idea popped into his head. "Say... how far back into the woods have you ever been?" He grinned at her. Y/N sipped her coffee, considering this question. "It's hard to say, since there aren't really any maps or markers. I've seen a few old abandoned buildings out there, but it's a long hike." She put her pencil back onto the sketch-paper, periodically glancing up at Brian to show him she was still listening. Brian nodded, "do you mind showing me? I think some abandoned buildings would make great shots for my portfolio." He could lure her out there and keep her busy, then sneak her back home after dark. For tonight, he'd just have to watch her house carefully. "Are you sure? It's a really long hike. Don't you have work?" Brian shook his head, "the place I was working let me take a short vacation." "Really?" She smiled, looking up at him. He nodded. "Then, it's a date," she said with a little laugh. He could see the blush creep up her cheeks. God was she cute. 

"Found you," Jeff hummed as he passed by the little cafe. For once, his filthy hoodie was perfectly spotless. He strolled casually, with the hood up and his hands in his pockets. It was to bright out for his taste and he hated it. But, his mood improved considerably when he'd spotted Brian and that knife stealing bitch sitting in that sad little coffee shop together. They were talking, smiling, laughing. A burning anger twisted in Jeff's stomach as he carried on down the streets. How typical for everyone else to be having fun while he busted his ass to get his knife back. Pulling his most recent stolen cell phone out of his pocket, Jeff dialed Jack. 

"Do you always have to call me in the middle of the day? You know that's when I'm sleeping, you fuckin' prick," Jack hissed. Jeff chuckled, inspecting the grime built up under his cracked fingernails. It was time to clip them, and had been for a while.   
"I found Brian and his girlfriend," Jeff said in a painfully chipper tune. Sitting upright in bed, Jack rubbed his face.   
"Okay. Where are you?"   
"Hometown," Jeff said, "it's in-   
"I know where Hometown is. I can be there tomorrow. What's the plan?" Already, Jack was getting up and dressed. Hometown wasn't too far, but since he couldn't exactly take a bus, he'd have to walk.   
"The plan is we murder them," Jeff said flatly. He picked the scabs over his cheeks. It had been a while since he could cut a fresh smile and it was starting to scar over. Fixing his face again was going to hurt like a bitch. But, he couldn't do it without his beloved knife. 

"That's not a plan, Jeff, that's an idea. We don't know anything about this girl. She could surprise us, like how she surprised you with a taser?" Jack sighed, shaking his head. Jeff was so reckless sometimes.  
"Right, right... Okay. So, today I'll follow them around and find out where they're staying. Then, tomorrow night, we go kill them." Jeff grinned, feeling very proud of his plan. He didn't usually make plans, but this one seemed pretty solid.   
"What if they're staying in separate places?" Jack couldn't believe how full of holes Jeff's plan was. Hell, it was hardly a plan.   
"Then I'll go kill Brian, while you pick up the girl. We can murder her after I get my knife back," Jeff said, chewing the inside of his lip. He didn't like thinking so hard. When he got inside his own head, it hurt him in a way he didn't like. Jeff didn't care about physical pain, fuck, he liked getting hurt. But the way his brain hurt him was annoying and stupid. He didn't want to think. Not about his parents or Liu, and for fuck's sake, not about her. He trembled with rage as an image of her face popped into his mind. It made him feel sick. 

"Jeff? Jeff are you there?" Jack looked into the phone.   
"Yeah, I'm here," Jeff said through gritted teeth. He'd gone and made himself angry, totally ruining his good mood.   
"Okay. I'm gonna start heading towards Hometown. Call me if the plan changes."   
"Will do. Bye." After hanging up, Jeff dropped his phone on the ground and stomped on it, smashing it into a million pieces. He'd find a new one to 'borrow'. For the moment, he just needed to find something to take his rage out on. 

"Do you wanna come over?" Y/N smiled up at Brian. They'd finished their coffee and had been chatting idly for a while. He looked down at her, face suddenly feeling hot. "Oh, wow, I mean... Are you sure?" He rubbed the back of his neck. Y/N frowned, "is there something wrong with asking you to hang out at my house?" She furrowed her brows, thinking to herself for a moment. Dating is so weird. Instantly, Brian realized he'd misunderstood the situation. He knew Y/N was sheltered, but for her to be so innocent was both charming and alarming. Had her parents not taught her about any of those types of things? "Oh, I'm sorry, I guess we misunderstood each other," Brian said with a little laugh, his face still bright red. "When you asked me to come over, I mean..." Y/N looked confused for a moment more before going bright red. "O-Oh. No, no. I just wanted you to come see my house. Maybe my art room? I just like spending time with you..." She smiled. 

"Then you've got yourself a date," Brian grinned. "Great, lemme call an Uber," Y/N beamed. Brian seemed surprised. "You don't just take the bus?" She shook her head as she pulled up the app, "nah, my parents don't want me to take the bus. It's another 'health risk'. They act like I could die at any second." Y/N sighed. "Couldn't one serious shock literally kill you?" Brian grinned. "Well, yeah..." 

A familiar little red car pulled into the parking lot and gave a light honk. Rea stepped out of the car and waved to Y/N and Brian. "Hey, Y/N! Nice to see you again." She beamed. Rea was one of the few people who drove for Uber in their small town, and she always seemed to drive Y/N places. Y/N beamed, waving at Rea as the two came out of the coffee shop. "Hey, is it cool if I grab a cup to go really quick?" Rea pointed to the coffee shop. She was dying for some caffeine. Y/N nodded, "of course! I hope you don't mind that I have a friend riding with me this time." Rea nodded, "it's no trouble! Go ahead and make yourselves comfortable, I'll be right back." The pink in Rea's hair was slowly fading. The roots were a chocolate brown color, and the ends were fading into a strawberry blond. But Rea still seemed to be as radiant as ever. As she entered the coffee shop, Y/N slid into the backseat of the car. Brian sat down next to her, feeling very aware of how small Y/N was compared to him. "So... are your parents home now?" 

"My dad was home when I left, but he'll probably be gone when we get there. He usually goes up to the college in the afternoons to grade papers and get work done. My mom is really busy with work right now, so she won't be home until pretty late. But, they're great parents. Maybe you'll meet them someday." Y/N smiled up at Brian. He grinned at her. She was just so cute. 

"Sorry, I hope I didn't take too long," Rea said as she slid into the driver's seat. She placed an iced coffee in the cup-holder and buckled her seat-belt, grinning at the two. "Alright, love birds, let's roll!" "Oh, but we're not- "You don't gotta tell me anything," Rea assured Y/N, "I get it." The three made cheerful conversation on the drive out to Y/N's house.


	8. Eight

"Thanks again for the ride," Y/N waved to Rea as she slid out of the car. Rea beamed at the two. "No problem! Hope you two have good night! I'll see you soon." She rolled up the windows and backed out of the driveway. Brian and Y/N waved again as she vanished down the road. "She seems nice," Brian said with grin, "I thought I was your only friend?" Y/N paused, "well, Rea drives me to town a lot, but we've never hung out together beyond that... " Nodding, Brian tucked his hands into his pockets, "maybe you should. She might just feel weird inviting you to hang out, since she's your uber driver." 

Y/N looked up to Brian, "you really think so?" Brian nodded again. Feeling excited, Y/N led Brian up to the house and unlocked the door, opening it with a flourish. "Welcome to my house!" Brian's eyes swept over everything. The house was very clean and painted and decorated with lots of mild, calming things. The whole place felt like a shrine dedicate to Y/N's well-being. She was the goddess of this temple, and Brian was some lowly worshiper, hoping to be granted her blessing. He silently envied the way she seemed so carefree and at ease. Even though he told himself all the time that the days of fear and stress were behind him, he still had trouble sleeping. Still felt paranoid all of the time. Casting that aside for now, he returned his focus to the radiant girl who was now dragging him up the stairs. 

"And this is my room," she declared, opening the door. Y/N's scent washed over him like a tidal wave, taking him by surprise. Her room was nothing like he'd pictured it; he'd half-expected it to be the grand room of a princess, or at least frilly and sparkly. But Y/N's room seemed to fit her personality like a glove. His eyes were drawn to the books that seemed to bee everywhere he looked. "You really like to read," he laughed. Y/N grinned, "my dad is an author. I get it from him."

Finally, the two made their way over to the art room, where Y/N seemed to melt into her element. Brian paused in the doorway to drink in the whole room. He'd never seen so many craft supplies in one place. His eyes were drawn to the paintings and drawings she'd hung around the room. There was a little cork-board with her favorite pictures she'd taken pinned on it. Among them, the picture of Brian sitting on the dirt trail, smiling into the distance. He smiled as he took in all of it. "Wow, you really do have a lot of free time." Y/N nodded softly, "I've always hoped that someday I'd have a friend to show all of this to. I know I can just post it online, but it really isn't the same for me." Brian smiled, gently patting her head. "You did it, then. Dream come true." 

"They took a fucking car," Jeff groaned, "now it's going to take me forever to find them." He began in the direction the car had gone, muttering angrily. He hadn't made it far when he stopped again, pulling his phone out.   
"You got Ben," came a bored, cynical voice.   
"Ben, it's Jeff. Did you ever figure out that girl's address?" Jeff absently began to run his finger along the spare knife in his pocket. He felt the skin split.   
"Yeah. Sending it now. Did something happen?" Ben sounded disinterested.  
"I spotted the little bitch and Brian on a cute little date," Jeff said with a grin, "so I'm gonna pay her a visit." He could barely contain his excitement at the thought of breaking in and cutting her to pieces.   
"Good luck with that. I expect you to be good for it, though," Ben said, clearly only half listening.   
"You know I am," Jeff said, hanging up the phone. 

"So. Uh..." Y/N sat next to Brian, silently twisting a charm bracelet between her fingers. He looked at her. "What now?" She bit her lip, scrambling for the right words. "I uh... I don't really know. I've never had a friend over," she admitted with a nervous laugh. Brian smiled, "well, what do you like to do when you're here alone?" Y/N paused. "Art. Crafts. I like to read a lot..." He grinned. "Why don't you show me your favorite book first?" A small grin spread across her face, and she nodded softly. "Okay." 

As the sun began to drift below the horizon, Brian looked up. "It's getting pretty late," he said with a little frown. Y/N set her sketchbook down. The two of them had fallen together naturally, comfortable to do their own thing in each other's company. "Does that mean you need to go home?" She looked at him with, that little sparkle in her eyes dimming the tiniest bit. Biting his lip, Brian looked away. "Yeah, I should probably get going..." His stomach twisted; he didn't want to go. Brian wanted nothing more than to stay and relish in the joy of normalcy. He wanted to stay right next to Y/N, watching her adore every aspect of living in a way that he no longer could. "We're still going hiking tomorrow, right?" She smiled at him. Brian nodded, "I wouldn't stand you up, don't worry." "Let me walk you to the door, at least." She stood up, then suddenly began to fall. Rising quickly, Brian caught her by the waist. "Whoa! You alright?" 

"Yeah, sorry. I stood up too fast and myself dizzy," she admitted with a little chuckle. It was at this moment he realized he still had his arms wrapped around Y/N's waist. She was slowly turning red. "Um..." Brushing her hair from her eyes, she looked up at him, "you can let go now, I'm okay." "Sorry," Brian said, releasing her with a chuckle, "I just can't seem to keep my hands to myself around you." He tucked his hands into his pockets, winking at her. She laughed nervously, blush darkening. "Come on, I'll walk you out." 

Outside, standing in the woods not too far from Y/N's happy home, was Jeff. He was leaning against the trunk of an old tree, watching the house intently. Brian stepped out of the house, looking quite pleased with himself. That bitch stood just in the doorway, waving at Brian as he strolled down the driveway. Once the door closed, Brian crossed the street towards the same woods that Jeff was lingering just inside of. Oh good, he thought, the loose end comes right to me. A powerful feeling crept down his throat and into his stomach, twisting and writhing like a rattlesnake. It wasn't a bad feeling. Something akin to hunger, only... deeper. The familiar feeling that Jeff had allowed to dominate his life. The feeling that had made him beautiful. And right now, that feeling was telling him to fucking murder Brian. 

Pills. Long white ones. They rattled around inside the little orange semi-opaque bottle. Y/N glared at them, swallowing softly. Her father sat across from her, hands folded neatly on the table. Y/N's mother was standing behind her husband, hands on her hips. The label on the bottle was shiny and new: Y/N L/N, Alprozolam. 1000 MG. "I-I don't understand," Y/N looked up at her parents, feeling a little cornered. "Darling, I know you've been doing good these last few days, but, well," her father floundered, looking to Y/N's mother for help. "Sweetie, you've been a nervous wreck recently. I know that we've maybe been... a bit over-protective. Because of your heart condition, we've smothered you just a bit. These pills are just a little precaution. If you're feeling incredibly anxious, just take half, okay? It'll help you feel very calm and relaxed." Y/N swallowed again, even though her mouth was suddenly quite dry. 

"Pumpkin, I know you don't want to scare us. So you've been keeping things to yourself. But with this murder recently, and with the way you were so troubled after our vacation.... Well, we decided to discuss this with your doctor on your behalf." Her mother's tone was soft, a far cry from her usual stern talk. "O-Okay," Y/N nodded softly, reaching out and taking the pills in her hand. She turned the bottle over, feeling a tidal wave of emotions. Tears sprang to her eyes. Her parents quickly moved to wrap her into their loving arms. "It's okay, honey, you don't have to tell us right now," her father said, rubbing her back. "But we're here for when you're ready to tell us," her mother chimed in, kissing her head softly. A bittersweet warmth wrapped around the little family as they held onto each other. Sniffling, Y/N wiped her eyes and nodded. "Thank you," she said softly, hugging her parents tighter. She loved them so much. They'd really done everything they could to take good care of her. 

Droplets of blood decorated the dead leaves on the forest floor. Brian panted, holding his bloody arm as he glared at Jeff. Likewise, Jeff was trying to catch his breath, glaring at Brian from across the clearing. "All you had to do was give that sorry little bitch up, you dumb fuck. Then we wouldn't be doing this," Jeff said grudgingly. "No, all you had to do was take your fucking knife back and leave her alone! She's in my territory," Brian spat, gesturing all around them. It was true, most of their kind agreed to live separately to keep suspicion low. They usually sent each other updates on where they were and where they were going to keep from running onto each other's turf too often. An idea that BEN had come up with to help them keep from killing each other when they were meant to be killing humans. "Oh no, you don't get to claim territory when you fucking quit. That faceless fuckwad can't bail you out this time, either." Jeff laughed, "and since when did I ever follow the fuckin' rules?" 

Gritting his teeth, Brian rushed Jeff, slamming his shoulder into the shorter male full force. Stumbling back, Jeff let go of a little grunt. "Just you fucking wait, Brian. I'll make you sorry for getting in my fucking way. First I'll tie you to a tree and make you watch me beat her till her face breaks, then I'll feed you her eye balls," Jeff cackled, "and then maybe I'll fuck her corpse to really drive home how you fucked with the wrong fucking guy." Brian rolled his eyes, "fuck this, fuck that. It's like you don't know how to form a sentence if it doesn't have the f word in it. Seriously, it's just sad." Jeff growled, charging Brian with his spare knife *TM drawn. Fortunately for Brian, Jeff wasn't quite as skilled when his anger had gotten the better of him. "Or, maybe you throw the word into all of your sentences because you're actually just crazy horny and no one would dream of having sex with your ugly mug," Brian suggested, quickly dodging Jeff's knife as it came towards him. 

"I guess it's a good thing you turned on your location," Jack said calmly. Brian froze suddenly, his entire body going rigid as he felt something small stab into his neck from behind. He whirled on Jack, growling. "You fucking traitor," Brian hissed, starting towards him. One step. Two steps. Then he collapsed onto the ground, body relaxing completely. "Thought you wouldn't be here till tomorrow," Jeff remarked, grinning to Jack. With a long sigh, the masked male tucked the syringe back into his bag, turning to Jeff. "I managed to find a ride over," he said with a shrug, "did you know there was a gal in the area who drives for us? Jane hooked me up with her information." "Gross that you even talk to Jane. A driver, huh? What, some low grade proxy or something?" Jack shrugged, "I didn't ask her questions, and she didn't ask me. I respect her work ethic. Anyway. What are we doing with him?" Jeff looked at Brian, laying unconscious, "good question. How long will he be under?" 

Running a hand through his hair, Jack considered Jeff's question. "With the dose I gave him, at least two hours... Brian's big, but if we're lucky he'll be out all night." Nodding, Jeff scanned the trees. "Maybe we could stow him somewhere?" With another long sigh, Jack nodded. "Right, okay. You're not familiar with the area. Well, we could find an empty house. I used to have a hideout over here that shouldn't take too long to get to. Help me carry him." The two hoisted Brian up and began further into the woods, unaware of a figure watching them in the distance. The trees whispered, panic surging through them. These men were out to get their beloved girl? How terrible! But what could they possibly do? They were rooted firmly into the ground. But he was not. 


	9. Nine

"What do you think it would take to kill someone like Brian?" Jack sat on the floor of the abandoned cabin, looking at Jeff as he tied up the unconscious man. Frustration was painted across Jeff's features as he twisted the rope around a Brian's arms and the back of the chair, making the knot as complicated as possible. Brian was rather sturdy and it wouldn't take much for him to break free if his arms weren't wrapped twice, maybe even three times over. "Guy came back from a bullet to the head," Jeff said with a soft shrug, "so maybe try cutting his head off and see how that goes?" Jack nodded. "It warrants the question; how long would he stay alive if I started taking his organs out?" Jack had always wanted the opportunity to take apart a specimen like Brian. He wanted to understand how they were alive. How he was alive. Jack simply couldn't accept the way Jeff and the others explained away their endurance with mumbles of 'magic' and 'demons'. Even as he was, he felt skeptical of it all. 

Standing up, Jeff gave his handiwork a satisfied nod. He turned to Jack, who silently rose from the floor. "Alright. Stay here and watch this dumb fucker while I go and get my knife back." Jack put his hand on his hip, "are you bringing the girl back, too?" With a loud sigh, Jeff nodded. "Yeah," he said. "Alive?" Jeff eyed Jack for a moment. He was weighing his options. He knew if he killed the girl before bringing her to Jack, it would break their deal and he'd have to put up with Jack's whining. But could he really hold himself back when he finally saw her? "Jeff," Jack said, almost growling. "Yeah, yes. Yes, I'll bring the stupid bitch back alive, okay?" "Good. I'll be here." 

Tossing in bed for the hundredth time, Y/N stared up at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep. Her mind kept creeping back to the pills. To the conversation with her parents. Her stomach twisted in knots. How could she have kept it all from them for so long? She was never the type to lie, or to hide things... As it all crashed over her, Y/N decided she was going to take one of the forsaken pills. They were meant to help her relax, after all. 

Light blinded her temporarily as she stepped into her bathroom, opening the medicine cabinet. Aside from the pills, there was toothpaste, a spare inhaler to help regulate her breathing when she felt panicked, and floss. It was quite barren. A neat collection of fancy make ups she'd been gifted decorated the counter-space. She filled a glass with water, suddenly aware of how dry her throat was. Her fingers trembled as she struggled with the cap of the pill bottle. For some reason, she couldn't erase this feeling of disgust twisting her stomach. They're just pills, she told herself, stop being a baby. As a few finally tumbled out onto her hand, she hesitated. Y/N's mother said to only take one half. Maybe you should take them all. You're such a burden. Y/N flinched, whipping her head around. Who... who said that?

Pounding in her chest caused her to gasp for air. Setting the pills aside, Y/N snatched her inhaler from the cabinet and took a few deep inhales. "Go ahead and take them all," the voice whispered, "don't you want to feel better?" "Shut up, I'm not going to hurt myself," Y/N said quietly, shaking her head. The shower curtain rustled. She could see fingers creep around the edge, gripping the fabric. "Then I'll hurt you," the voice whispered, before a frightening laugh echoed in the bathroom. Y/N turned and ran out of the room, frantic. What should she do? Her parents- Y/N's thoughts were interrupted when her face slammed into someone's chest. Falling on her bottom, she looked up. Tears sprang to her eyes. "No," she said, shaking her head in disbelief. 

Standing proudly before her was the familiar, terrifying murderer from that cold night in New Orleans. "How did you find me?!" She grabbed a book off the pile next to her and slung it at him, trying to keep him away from her. He laughed. At first, just a demented giggle. But it rose both in volume and insanity, a crescendo of horrible cackling that shook Y/N to her core. "D-Did you think you could get away? No, no, no... You took something that didn't belong to you." Biting her lip, Y/N looked around frantically. No, no, no! She'd given Brian the knife. Now she was cornered and here was her worst nightmare. Jeff grinned, stomping his boot down between her legs. She yelped, looking back up at him. Her whole body trembled. He couldn't get enough of it. "I'm in a good mood," he said with shrug, "so I'll give you to the count of ten. If you don't bring me my fucking knife by then, I'll burn your house down." 

"I-I don't have it," Y/N cried out, tears pouring down her face now. Her breath became shallow. Tightness in her chest made her head spin. "What?!" Jeff growled, snatching her up by the collar of her shirt. "Where the fuck is it?" She trembled, gasping for air. "B-Brian, I-" Her eyes began to roll back. Gritting his teeth, Jeff slapped her across the face. "Stay awake! Where's my fucking knife you pathetic bitch?!" "Bri-Brian," she tried again, barely holding onto herself. Was she going to die of fear? "Brian t-took it..." In an instant, Jeff's good mood slipped away. He tossed Y/N to the side. "Of course he did. That manipulative fucker." Sitting up, Y/N began gulping down air from her inhaler. Even if she was terrified, she had to try and get a hold of the situation. "Y-You know Brian?" She couldn't believe she'd even asked, but the words came tumbling out before she could stop them. Jeff paused, looking at her. Well, he may as well have a bit of fun. 

"Yes," Jeff said, creeping closer to her, "Brian and I are old friends. How do you think I found you, hmm?" Despite the deep fear Y/N was feeling, a new emotion managed to cut through her. It felt as if someone had wrapped a hand around her heart and squeezed. Pain radiated through her, and she gasped again, clutching her chest. A fresh wave of tears began to pour down her face. "He t-told you I was here?" Nodding, Jeff knelt down so the two were face to face. "Of course he did. Did you really think a scumbag like Brian liked you? Did you think he could ever like you?" The pain in her chest caused her stomach to twist and flip on itself. Brian had betrayed her? He'd never liked her at all? But she'd been so kind to him. More than that, she'd adored him. She wanted to be with him. "W-Why?" Seeing Y/N break apart was almost more fun than the thought of murdering her brutally. Almost. 

"Because Brian is one of us," Jeff said, putting a hand on her cheek and roughly wiping her tears away. "Couldn't you tell? Hell, he's killed way more people than me." She shook her head, shaking even harder now. "Th-that can't be right... He was so n-nice to me." "Oh, you poor thing..." Jeff shook his head, feigning sympathy. Y/N looked up at him, confused. Why was he suddenly being so nice? Was this an act, like Brian? Was Brian really faking all of those tender moments? Her world seemed to be crumbling around her. She couldn't tell what was true anymore. Everything felt so confusing and scary and she could just barely breathe. Her grasp on it all seemed to be slipping. "Just look at you," Jeff shook his head, "you look so tired. Why don't you Go to- Bzz! Bzz! His cellphone suddenly cut through his speech. He growled, yanking it out and answering. 

"What? I'm busy-  
"Jeff?" Jack sighed, hand on his hip. "What's taking you so long? You said you'd bring her back alive!"   
With a groan, Jeff rubbed his eyes. "Yeah. I've got it. I'll be there in a few." He hung up, jamming his phone back into his pocket. Jeff's eyes met Y/N's. She looked up at him, stuck somewhere between fear, sorrow, and confusion. Slowly, his grin returned. The way she looked up at him, frightened and shaking like a leaf... It made him feel so excited. "Change of plans, doll. You're coming with me." She looked at him, shaking her head. "Wh-What? Why? Where?" He sighed, rolling his eyes. "Listen," he said, trying to summon some patience. "Either you come with me quietly, or I kill your parents and burn this fucking place to the ground, then drag your sorry ass along anyway." Swallowing, Y/N stood up. "O-Okay," she said softly. She looked around, uncertain of what to do. She was dressed in her pajamas, and doubted that he was going to let her change. Jeff was already moving towards the door. Y/N quickly yanked a pair of sneakers on and followed him.

Something about the forest that night was... ominous. It reminded Y/N of when she'd snuck out to bury the knife not too long ago. But now, she was following in the footsteps of a frightening murderer. The silence felt wrong. Where were the crickets? The frogs? It was painfully still and eerily quiet. The only sounds were the crunching of leaves underfoot and the occasional whisper of the wind. Y/N had no idea she and Jeff were being watched. "Um... Wh-where are we going?" She looked at Jeff's back, silently hoping that he wouldn't suddenly whirl around and stab her to death. "I promised a friend he'd get to meet you if he helped me. So we're going to meet him." Y/N flinched. "F-Friend?" Jeff chuckled, "don't worry, you'll like him. He's got interesting tastes." Jeff couldn't help a giggle at his own fucked up joke. Y/N felt a chill run down her spine. She got the feeling she definitely wouldn't like Jeff's 'friend'. 

Looming in the distance was a large, abandoned brick house. Vines crept up the bricks, slowly trying to reclaim the house for nature. A light was on inside, surprisingly. Y/N hesitated a moment when she saw it. "Y-You're going to kill me, aren't you?" She looked at Jeff's back, fists clenched. Why was she following this lunatic still? Her emotions were all over the place and she couldn't figure out what to do. Following him to her death, though? That was just plain stupid. Jeff paused, turning to Y/N. "Don't do something you'll regret," he said quietly, frowning at her. "I think at this point... n-no matter what I do I'l regret it," Y/N said, looking up at him. "No matter what, even if I live through the night," she continued, surprised by the courage that suddenly welled up inside her, "I've got a few years left at best." "Oh no, is this like a friendship speech or something?" Jeff groaned, rolling his eyes. He didn't have time for her pathetic feelings. "I don't really care that you're dying," he hissed, "you can either come with me, or I can murder you right here. What would you prefer?" He titled his head to one side. 

"Well I'd prefer not to die at all," Y/N said, clenching her fists, "but I guess that's not an option, huh?" Silence. Jeff narrowed his eyes, taking a small step towards her. She didn't move. His bored frown slowly twisted into a wicked grin. "So now you're feeling brave, huh?" Gritting her teeth, Y/N took a deep breath. She didn't know what she could do that would keep her alive. Suddenly, she saw something appear right behind Jeff. She couldn't stop herself from screaming. It was horrifying to look at. 

Impossibly tall, and bone thin. White skin stretched far too tight over his bones, as if it didn't quite fight him. A black suit and tie, though the clothes were ripped and stained at the edges. Rather than fingers, it had horrible, long claws. The worst part was its bald, faceless head. She could almost make out the outline of the skull. Blue veins were prominent against the nearly translucent skin. If Y/N thought she might die of fright before, it was nothing compared to what she was feeling now. Like a child, she fell to her knees, covering her eyes. What else could she do? How could she even handle this kind of thing? At least the man with the scarred face was still a human, she didn't even know what this other thing was... Jeff whirled around, letting out a curse as he felt a bony hands slam into him. The monster knocked Jeff to the side like a rag doll. 

"Fucking faceless freak," Jeff hissed, standing back up. He pulled his back up knife out and grinned. "Looks like I'll have to take care of you first, huh?" As he and the faceless monster tangled, Y/N sat on the ground, weeping. She didn't know what else to do. This must be a bad dream. A nightmare she was having after taking one of those stupid pills. So why couldn't she wake up? Suddenly, two strong hands grabbed her under the arms and lifted her up. She uncovered her eyes in time to see a man in all black hoisting her over his shoulder. "What are you doing?! Put me down!" She began to kick, frantic and panicked. Was this Jeff's 'friend'? Finally, the stress of the world around her became far too overwhelming. Her eyes fluttered closed. 

As Jack was heading back towards the abandoned house, a black tendril reached out and slammed into his legs, knocking him over. No. Jack laughed, quickly rising to his feet. "What's that, old man? Is this pathetic human important to you?" With a chuckle, Jack pulled his scalpel out of his pocket. Jeff tackled Slender from the left, but barely managed to move him an inch. The two of them separately could never hope to defeat the faceless man, but together, perhaps they stood a chance. Irritated, Slender let loose a painful wail. Static filled Jeff's head, so loud it was unbearable. He groaned, gritting his teeth against the pain. Jack was similarly affected, but managed to charge towards the monster anyway. 

Back and forth the three went, until finally, Jeff managed to knock the faceless monster over while he was distracted by Jack. "It's finally the end of an era," Jeff cooed, pointing his knife down at the faceless creature. It bristled, almost growling at the two. Slender spared Y/N one last pitying glance. He was supposed to be a guardian, so why was he so weak now? Why was it so much easier to hurt people than it was to protect them? Before Jeff's spare knife could bury itself into the faceless man's chest, he vanished. The knife instead sank into the dirt, where Jeff left it. He yelled in frustration, "fucking coward." The two turned back to Y/N. She lay still. "She might be dead," Jeff said, "I think Brian mentioned she was sick or something." "What?!" Jack moved over to her side and checked her pulse. He sighed in relief when he felt the feint th-thump of her heart. "She's alive." 

Finally, the three of them made it into the house. Jeff glared at the broken, empty chair Brian had been in before. "He got fucking got away. Fucking typical," Jeff growled. "He probably slipped out when we were fighting the operator," Jack said quietly. "He has my fucking knife," Jeff hissed, "apparently he tricked the dumb bitch into giving it to him." Nodding, Jack turned to the unconscious girl they'd set on the floor. She looked almost peaceful there, far away from the horrible reality of what was happening outside of her dreams. "So what's the plan?" Jack looked back to Jeff, frowning under his mask. "We have to keep her alive. At least long enough to get Brian to bring me my knife," Jeff said, chewing on his finger. "So now she's a hostage? That's not like you." Jeff shrugged, "it's my knife. I'll do what I need to." 


	10. Ten

Light streamed in from the cracked, dusty windows and stretched across the worn wooden floors. Y/N groaned, sitting up slowly. Her eyes took a moment to adjust. She was laying on a shockingly clean bed in an otherwise dusty old room. Sitting at a desk beside the door was a man clad in all black. His back was to her, and she could see his messy brown hair now that his hood was down. Y/N started to slide out of the bed when she finally became aware of extra weight on her ankle. There was a shackle attached to her right leg, with a long rusty chain that trailed down under the bed. It rattled as she moved. She felt her heart beat a little bit faster as she looked at it. Now they were holding her hostage? What should she do?! Looking around, she sucked in air through her teeth. What hope did she have? 

All the noise she was making caught Jack's attention. He set down his rather worn copy of Grey's Anatomy and turned around in his chair to look at her. "Hey." Y/N felt her heart drop when she saw his mask. It sent chills down her spine to gaze into those deep, dark holes. "H-Hello," she said quietly. Jack nodded, "I'm Jack. How are you feeling?" Confusion swept over Y/N. She took a deep breath. "Um, I'm okay? Who are you? Where am I?" Leaning on the back of the chair, Jack smirked under his mask. "Well, I just told you, I'm Jack. This is my temporary hideout. What's your name?" "Y-Y/N..." He nodded again, looking up. "Jeff is asleep right now, but once he gets up things'll get loud again." "J-Jeff?" "Big guy. Extra wide smile?" Y/N's eyes widened. So that's what the J stood for? She almost wanted to laugh. Jeff seemed like such a regular name for someone so terrible. "What's going to happen to me?" 

Tilting his head to one side, Jack stared at Y/N. "You've got to have an idea by now," he said, malice slipping into his voice. Y/N went rigid, gripping the mattress underneath her tightly. How could this happen? "W-Well, I do. But, um, I could always be wrong?" She looked at him, pleading in her expression. "I'm the wrong person, kid. You can't convince me to free you just by looking pitiful." She bit her lip. "W-Well, isn't there some way to convince you? Please, I'll do anything. Please." Jack stared at her for a moment as she trembled. "Tell me about your illness. Brian's mentioned it, but didn't say what it was." Brian's name stung Y/N more than she thought it would. So he really had betrayed her? A silent tear slipped down her face. "I was born with arrhythmia," she said softly, "if I get too stressed, any sudden shocks, even a sneeze could kill me if I'm unlucky..." 

"Arrhythmia. That sucks." Jack nodded again. "So you've only got so much time left, anyway. How come you're so determined to live if you know you're going to die soon anyway?" Y/N looked down at her lap. "I don't know. Maybe because I've never done anything? I've been stuck in my house my whole life. I've never even had a friend." She laughed, running a hand through her hair as tears slipped down her cheeks. This was her breaking point. Brian had never been her friend at all. How could she be so stupid? Now, here she was, talking to someone who may just be her executioner. Jack shook his head. He could see Y/N coming apart mentally. It was interesting, but he didn't particularly feel anything else about it.

A Few Hours Later

After a long silence, Y/N looked at Jack again. "...Can I ask you a favor?" The eyeless man sighed, "look, your situation is very sad, but I'm not gonna- "I'm not going to ask you to let me go," she said, looking into the dark voids of his mask. She hadn't figured out what kind of mesh he was using to cover his eyes. Could he even see in that thing? Jack paused, setting his book down. "Alright, then what do you want?" Y/N furrowed her brows, carefully picking her words. "Listen. I... I know it isn't really right to ask this, but. If I'm going to die anyway, will you please kill me before Jeff can?" For some reason, the question twisted Jack's stomach. He felt suddenly rigid. "Wow. Uh, really? You- You don't want to try and escape? Or, fight?" Y/N looked at Jack with a small frown, shaking her head. "I was always going to die young," she said, looking at her lap, "there's a weird kind of comfort in the idea that I can control how it happens, at least if you'll help me." He was silent for a moment. "How do you want me to do it?" 

Looking up at him, Y/N considered his question. "I didn't really think about that. I wasn't sure if it mattered? Ha, part of me thought when I asked you would just kill me right here." Jack shook his head, "we're keeping you alive until Brian comes back with Jeff's knife." Y/N felt another pang deep in her chest. "That's... good to know," she said, tucking her hair out of her eyes. Jack shrugged, "so, how do you want me to kill you? How would you kill someone?" Tapping. Y/N could almost count the seconds between Jack's fingertips hitting the desk. Her stomach twisted even further as she thought about his questions. She'd never thought of killing anybody. Let alone how she'd like to be killed. "If it were me, I'd probably try to make it fast," she said softly, "but I don't think I've ever had the stomach to kill someone." Jack nodded. "I could slit your throat. If I cut your carotid artery, you'd be dead in about five minutes. You'd hardly even feel it." She looked at him, stunned to know that he already had an answer prepared. "Oh, wow. My throat," she said softly, touching the soft skin on her neck. "It... doesn't hurt?" Jack shook his head. "Believe it or not, I went to school to become a doctor. Most people are scarcely aware they've been stabbed until they see the wound." 

Y/N let go of a dry laugh. It wasn't that what Jack said was funny. She was just finally absorbing how bad the situation was. "But why do you want me to kill you?" Jack tilted his head, curious. None of his previous victims had ever asked to be killed. "Well... this might seem kind of dumb, but I guess it's to spite him. I guess I just want to be able to take away that opportunity from Jeff." Jack laughed. He found it oddly charming that even in this awful situation, Y/N was still trying to beat Jeff. It reminded him of Jane. "Well, I'll make you a deal," Jack said, holding his hand out for her to shake. "Okay," Y/N said, "what's the deal?" Grinning, Jack said, "I'll give you a quick death before Jeff can. But only if you help me with something." Y/N nodded, "of course. What do you want help with?" He was quiet for a moment, considering how to phrase his needs. "I want your kidney," he said nonchalantly, looking at her. 

"M-My kidney?" Y/N frowned at him. Jack nodded, almost eagerly. "Normally I would take them after you were dead, but they are so much better when removed from a live specimen," he said, feeling drool filling the back of his mouth. "Better? Oh, is this like a doctor thing? You want one to put in a jar or something?" Shaking his head, Jack looked straight at her, "I'm going to eat it." Y/N flinched. "Y-You're what?" "I want to eat your kidney," Jack said calmly. "W-Why?" He was silent for a moment. "Wow, uh, I really don't feel like telling you the whole story," he said, looking at the floor, "so let me just give you the summary? When I was in my final years at university, a girl I liked tricked me into meeting her and her cultist buddies in the woods. They cut out my eyes. I died, pretty horribly, in their attempt to summon some ancient Candarian Demon. It possessed me and I killed all of them and ate their kidneys. I've been like this ever since. At some point the demon was kind of like, 'go wreak havoc on the human world', and let me free." Y/N stared at him, eyes wide. "That's terrible! They cut out your eyes?" 

She shook her head, "I can't believe that someone would do that... How awful." Jack shrugged, "I'm kind of surprised you believe me. Most people say, 'there's no way you came back from the dead'." Y/N looked at Jack, expression caught somewhere between her newfound concern for him and apathy for the world at large. "We saw a giant, faceless, tentacle man last night," she said. Jack burst out laughing, holding his sides. Y/N felt her face turn red. Why was she suddenly embarrassed? This guy was going to murder her!! But he did have a really cute laugh. "It isn't funny!" She frowned at him. "No, no, it's funny! You just called an ancient forest demon a tentacle man," Jack said, laughing again. She laughed, too. She wanted to enjoy what little time she had left, even if it wasn't in a good place. "Alright," she sighed, looking at him. He looked over at her, "hmm?" Y/N swallowed, "you can uh, take my kidney. It's not like I'm going to need them much longer." "Great! Let me go wash my hands," Jack said calmly, rising from his chair. "Wait. We're doing this right now?" He shrugged, "I'm hungry now. Besides, the sooner it's done, the better." Y/N narrowed her eyes. "Shake on it," she said, holding out her hand. Jack smirked under his mask. 

For a demon, shaking hands to make a deal is part of what seals the contract. It's a binding agreement between the demon and the mortal. The words you use and how you speak are also very important when striking a deal. So when Y/N and Jack clasped hands together, giving a firm shake, their contract was sealed. From that moment on, Jack knew he would have to be vigilant. He couldn't let Jeff kill Y/N before him. However, what Y/N failed to appreciate about this contract was that it was full of holes. Sure, Jack had agreed to kill Y/N before Jeff could. But as long as Jeff couldn't kill her, then Jack didn't have to kill Y/N. 

"How does this feel?" Jack prodded Y/N's exposed back with a needle. She was laying in bed on her stomach with her shirt pulled up to her chest. "I don't feel anything," she said softly, peering around at him. "Should I be awake for this?" Jack shook his head. "I'm going to put you to sleep before I start cutting, but I want to make sure the anesthetic is applied properly. If not, you'll feel a lot of pain when you wake up." He continued poking the needle around her back methodically, trying to ensure there weren't any spots left that hadn't gone numb. Satisfied, he pulled another syringe out of his med kit. "Okay, looks like we're ready," Jack said. He was almost giddy. How often does a cute girl let you cut out her kidney? Y/N nodded softly. She looked up at him once more. The two were from such different worlds. And despite this very fucked up situation, she wished that she could have known him longer. Maybe they could have been friends. The thought made her think of Brian again. 

That mischievous gleam in his eyes whenever he smiled at her. Or the way he laughed. Y/N felt a tear run down her face. Jack halted the needle moving towards her neck. "Oh no, are you about to change your mind?" Y/N shook her head, wiping her eyes. "N-No. I was just thinking about my life," she said, looking away from Jack. He nodded. He remembered when he had mourned his own lost life. They were kindred spirits in that way. Two people forced into frightening new worlds by people who wanted to hurt them. "Are you going to miss it?" He looked down at her. "Probably not," Y/N said with a sigh, "I'll miss my parents, of course, but... I never had much beyond them. I've never even had a real friend." "Wow," Jack said, frowning, "it's like you're telling me about my life." Y/N looked up at him. "You never had any friends?" He shook his head. "I was kind of the nerd, you know? Not really popular, girls didn't like me. I never had a real friend." 

"I wish we could have met under better circumstances," Y/N said, "you seem like you would have been a great friend to have." Jack smiled, "thanks. You seem like you would have been a really good friend, too." Then he carefully stuck the syringe into her neck and injected the Propofol. "How long will it take to fall asleep?" She looked up at Jack. He shrugged. "A few minutes. Just keep talking to me, you'll fall asleep soon." Y/N nodded. "What do you like to do in your spare time?" She looked at him. It wasn't what he was expecting her to say at all. She seemed to have slipped into a weird state of calm. It was like she'd already accepted everything happening to her. "I like to read books," Jack said. "Me too," Y/N smiled, "my favorite book is {Book}." Jack grinned, "really? I like that book, too." Y/N chuckled, "what other books do you like?" They had surprisingly similar tastes in books. After a few minutes of talking, Y/N slipped into blissful sleep.

Pulling on a pair of gloves, Jack smiled down at Y/N's sleeping form. She was the first person who'd made him feel good in a long time. And now he was going to cut out her kidney? And she just let him. This was the most emotional he'd been in ages, really. He picked up his scalpel and looked down at her again. As he bent over her to make the first cut, the door flew open. "Good mor- Jeff stopped, looking at Jack leaned over Y/N's exposed back with a scalpel in his hand. "Did you fucking kill her?!" Jack shook his head, "no, of course not. I was just, uh... getting a snack?" There was a long silence, while Jeff stared at Jack, eye twitching. "Brian will be here soon. You better fucking hurry up," Jeff hissed, turning and walking out of the room. 

Stunned, Jack turned back to the unconscious Y/N. Once Jeff has his knife back, there's nothing that'll stop him from killing Y/N. Jack grit his teeth when he made the incision. She had less time than he'd thought. This was, arguably, the most careful procedure Jack had ever done. Once he had the coveted organ removed, he carefully placed it in a spare jar he'd brought, and then began to carefully stitch up the now disconnected tubes that had once run to her kidney. Then, all that was left was the stitches and the clean up. A perfect, standard removal. So why was Jack feeling so sick? Maybe it was the hunger getting to him. He decided to leave the room to eat, in case she woke up. No need to traumatize her any further when all she'd done was offer him her kindness. Y/N ended up sleeping through till the next morning. She must have been exhausted. 

Stirring, Y/N sat up in bed again. The room was empty now. There was a familiar black hoodie draped over her. The strong smell of mint and menthol wafted off of it and up to her nose, sending shivers down her spine. She smiled. Yeah, she was one organ lighter, but she knew that it would be worth it. In her heart she hoped she could see the look of frustration on Jeff's face when he realized he wasn't going to be killing her. Ever. Jack had been nice to her, if a bit off-putting. And sure, he was frightening, but there were far more frightening things out there, weren't there? She'd experienced so much fear and stress and sorrow that he just didn't seem all that bad in the grand scheme of things. At least he hadn't betrayed her yet. But he could. How could she begin to think that anyone from their world was trustworthy? 

Curiously, she lifted the hem of her shirt and felt the line of stitches along her back. Yup, her kidney was definitely gone. Oh well. Since she was shackled to the bed, all she could do was sit there. Maybe walk around the room if she felt motivated but, she didn't really want to pace. She feared she'd go crazy if she started pacing now. Her eyes eventually landed on Jack's desk. There were a few books stacked up on it, and she quietly peeked at them. Among them she found a worn copy of Twilight. Y/N tried her hardest to hold in a laugh, and grabbed the book from the stack. Sure, it wasn't a great book, but it would help her pass the time. Now that she was thinking about it, it had been eerily silent since she woke up. 

As the thought crossed her mind, the door opened again. Jack peeked in. "Oh, you're awake," he said, sounding as disinterested as he had before. He spotted the book in her hands and flinched, "where uh, where'd you find that?" Y/N pointed at the stack of books on the desk. Jack chuckled, "right. Uh, well, those books were here before I got here, so- "It's okay if you like them," Y/N said with a shrug, "your secret will die with me." He smiled under his mask, appreciating her kindness. "Thanks," he said softly. Jeff kicked the door open the rest of the way, leaning into the room to glare at the two of them. "What the fuck are you two doing?" "Talking," Y/N said, frowning at Jeff. No, frowning wasn't quite right. She was glaring at Jeff. Jeff grit his teeth. He didn't like this shift in her personality. The other night she'd been cowering and sobbing. Jeff gripped the collar of her shirt, yanking her up so their noses were almost touching. His breath reeked. "Wipe that fucking look off your face or I'll- "You'll what? Kill me?" Y/N felt her heart pounding, and it hurt. 

Still, she would no longer hang her head and cower. Not now that she knew she was going to die. Jeff tossed her back, laughing when her back hit the wall. She winced. Thankfully, half of her back was numb, so she didn't feel the pain too much. "You can act cocky all you like," Jeff said, tucking his hands into his hoodie pockets, "once I get my knife back you'll be pissing yourself."


	11. Eleven

"Somehow, I got the feeling you'd be back," Jeff said with a delighted grin. Brian glared at Jeff under his cotton mask. "Give me Y/N, or I break your precious knife," Brian said coolly. Shaking his head, Jeff held out his hand. "That's not how this works, Brian, you know that. You give me my knife, or I kill her," Jeff shrugged. Clenching his fists, Brian produced the coveted knife from his pocket. "There's no way I'm giving this to you. You'll kill her the second you get it." Jeff growled, tackling Brian. "Give me my fucking knife," he screamed. Brian laughed, "come get it!" 

Looking out of the window, Jack sighed. "I can't believe it took Brian a whole fucking day to come back," he muttered. Y/N shrugged, "it's not like he had any reason to rush." There was clear bitterness in her voice. Jack looked at her, brows furrowed. "What do you mean?" Sighing, Y/N set the worn copy of Twilight on the bed. "Jeff told me everything," she said, clenching her fists, "Brian is the one who told Jeff I was here." "Oh, wow," Jack said softly, looking at her. There was a strained silence. Jack peered out of the window again. Brian and Jeff were still struggling with one another. "Y/N... Can I ask you something?" He looked back at her. She looked up at him. "Yeah, what is it?" He clenched his fists, taking a breath. "...is there something you wanted to do before you died?" Y/N paused, looking at her lap. "Wow," she laughed, "that's kind of hard to answer." "What's the first thing hat comes to mind?" Y/N looked at him. "The first thing?" Her eyes passed over the copy of Twilight and she couldn't help but laugh a little. "What is it?" Jack looked away from the window.

"Well, this is super dumb, but, the first thing that came to my mind was how I used to hope someday I'd fall in love," she admitted with a small smile. Jack snorted. "Yeah," he said, "I think everyone hopes to fall in love." He looked back out of the window. Jeff and Brian's fight was coming closer to the house. He grabbed his bag from the floor and began to stuff his belongings in. "What are you doing?" Y/N looked up at him. "We're getting out of here," he said, taking a scalpel and needle to the lock on the shackle. "R-Really?" "Yeah. Look, I'm not a hero. I eat organs and I'm... unpleasant to be around. I don't do feelings. But, I don't know... Something about seeing your life destroyed reminds me of myself. And I can't fucking stand it anymore." "So you're letting me go?" She looked at him hopefully. "No, sorry. I'm kidnapping you," Jack said. The lock finally clicked and the shackle fell away. The skin on her ankle was raw and red. There were sores in a few places where it had rubbed harshly. "Come with me," Jack said, offering Y/N her hand. "Where are we going?" Jack shrugged. "Anywhere. Anywhere but here." Y/N hesitated. This felt like the turning point of her story. Away from Hometown?

The reality was, Y/N didn't really have a choice. It was either go with Jack and live a little longer, or stay here and die. She rose from the bed, taking his hand. "Lead the way," she said, smiling uncertainly at him. There was no way to know if this was a good thing or not. Nodding, Jack guided Y/N out of the house through the back door. Deeper into the woods they went, remaining as quiet as possible. "So what's the plan?" Y/N spoke just above a whisper. "I'm gonna call an acquaintance to give us a ride as soon as we're far enough. Who knows how long we have until those two notice something is up." 

When they finally found their way back out of the woods onto the road, a familiar red car was parked on the side, waiting for them. Rea beamed from the front seat when she saw the two. "You called?" Y/N smiled, "Rea?" The perky Uber driver nodded, unlocking the doors. "Hurry up, I'd hate to alert anyone to this very suspicious pick up." Jack and Y/N slid into the back seat, buckling up. "Great, let's go!" Rea hit play on her stereo and took off. This was way faster than Y/N'd ever gone in a car. She felt her heart ache as anxiety welled in her chest. She pressed a hand to her chest, taking a few deep breaths. "Are you going to make it?" Jack looked at her. "Yeah. I'm just nervous. I've never been on the run before," she tried to make light of the situation. Jack smirked, "it's not so bad once you get used to it." "So, how'd you two meet?" Rea looked at the two from the rearview mirror with a smile before looking back at the road. "I thought you didn't ask your customers questions," Jack hissed.

"Customers. But Y/N's a friend. At least, I'd like to think so," Rea said with a grin. Y/N smiled softly. "To make a really long story short, let's just say we bumped into each other?" Rea nodded softly. "I understand. Well, where am I taking you? I've got all day." Y/N looked at Jack. "Is there somewhere you had in mind?" He was silent for a moment, considering this question. "We need to get out of the state, at least. Jeff is resourceful. Even if he doesn't have anyone to tell him where you are, at some point someone will slip up and give him a hint." Rea looked back at them, "Oregon? It's a long drive, but if you go that far, the you'll have a few months, at least." Y/N looked stunned. Oregon?! That's all the way across the country. "Are you willing to rive that far?" Jack frowned, looking at Rea. 

"The real question, E.J., is can you deal with me that long?" Rea grinned, "no, but, really, my husband won't be home for a while, so I've got plenty of time. I don't mind doing a favor for you two. But we're looking at at least... three days? Yeah, probably. It's a forty hour drive. So when you figure in stops to sleep over night, and to eat, gas, bathroom breaks... Well, we might as well have a fun trip, right? How soon do you think Jeff will find out you've run off?" Tapping his gloved fingers on the window sill, Jack pondered. "Surely, by now he's figured it out. Three days... The longest I can go without eating is five, so we'd be kind of pushing it. I can get pretty irritable." Rea shrugged, "we'll be staying at a few motels. I'm sure the opportunity for a snack will pop up." Y/N frowned. She didn't really like the implications in their conversation. She spoke up, looking at Rea. "Rea... do you know Jack? It seems like you're really familiar with all of this..." 

A bittersweet smile made it's way onto Rea's face. She gripped the steering wheel a little tighter, fixing her gaze onto the road. "Let's just say that I'm a very friendly Uber driver, okay? I... don't really want to talk about how I got into driving for them." Y/N nodded, seeming to understand. It wouldn't be right to push Rea when it was clear that the memories hurt her so much. Jack leaned back in his seat. "Well, it's going to be a long ride. I really appreciate it, Rea." Nodding, Rea smiled at him, "no problem." 

A few hours into the drive, Y/N began to feel bored. Jack had fallen asleep and Rea was content to listen to Cavetown and drive in blissful silence. Y/N wanted to continue reading Twilight, but she didn't want to go through Jack's bag for it. He seemed so peaceful, sleeping the day away. Suddenly, Rea paused the song. "Do you want to tell me how you got here?" Rea looked at her from the rearview mirror. Y/N looked up, surprised. "Oh, really?" Rea smiled, "it's going to be a really long drive." 

Taking a breath, Y/N looked at her lap. "Well, my parents and I went on a vacation to New Orleans a while back. While I was there..." Y/N recounted the events that had brought her to that very moment, reliving the emotions and expressing how lost she was feeling. Rea listened with a sympathetic look on her face, nodding softly as she absorbed Y/N's tragic tale. "Wow. That's terrible," Rea said finally, "not to be one of those, 'on the bright side' people, but at least your parents are alright. They sound like they really loved you." Y/N smiled, wiping a few stray tears from her cheeks. "Thanks, I... I didn't realize how much I really needed to talk about all of this." Grinning, Rea offered Y/N a cheerful thumbs up, "no problem! I hope your future is better. And, hey, now you're on an adventure, right? Your first time running away from home and doing something big." Y/N smiled. "You make it sound less terrifying than it really is" 

"My special ability is coping with humor," Rea said with a shrug. Her smile faltered just a bit as she focused back on the road. "...I hate to say this, but you're not the only girl that's had their life thrown into a tail spin because of Jeff. But, look at me. I was able to get my life back on track. Marry a totally normal guy. And now my involvement in their world is minimal. It's not so bad." Even as she said it, there was deep pain in her voice. "He tried to kill you, too?" Y/N looked at Rea, worried. A small smile spread across Rea's face. "Sometimes, I think he did kill me. Not in a physical way, but... Hmm. Maybe it's better to say that he killed the person I used to be. He killed Alex." "Alex?" Y/N looked at Rea. She nodded, "yep. That used to be my name."

Nodding, Y/N looked out of the window. "Maybe somebody should kill this Jeff guy." Rea snorted, "I tried. A lot of us have tried." "I know I've tried," Jack sighed, sitting up straighter and rubbing the back of his head. Y/N looked over at him. "How was your nap?" He shrugged, "I hate sleeping with my mask on." "You could have taken it off," Rea said with a frown. Y/N nodded. Shaking his head, Jack turned toward the window. "I don't take my mask off with people around." A silence settled over the group. "So," Rea puffed her cheeks as she thought, "uh... do you guys like... dogs?" She seemed to be struggling to find a conversation topic that wasn't too heavy. 

"I had a cat named Binx," Y/N said, looking at her lap. She felt her heart being squeezed as sadness gripped her again. Oh, poor Binx. Who would snuggle him? Who would sneak him extra treats? Reaching out, Jack hesitantly patted her shoulder, "uh... sorry... that you had to leave it all behind. But you know why I didn't just let you go, right?" Y/N nodded, "Jeff knew where I was living. If I'd gone back, me and my parents would have been in danger." "Right," Jack said softly. He knew that he had another reason (or two) for wanting to steal her away, but that one would work. Rea smiled, "I never thought you were the type to help people in a pinch," she said to Jack. Scoffing, Jack looked away. "Yeah, well, I'm sick of Jeff's shit. I can do whatever I want." Rea laughed, shaking her head. Y/N looked at the two of them, feeling like she had missed part of the conversation. 

The sun began to dip below the horizon. "We've been driving for," Rea looked at the time, "seven hours. Are you guys ready to stop for the night?" "Shh," Jack said softly, gesturing to Y/N. She'd fallen asleep, and had slowly gone from sleeping sitting up to leaning heavily on Jack as she dozed. Rea grinned, "I'll find a motel." Jack nodded. He didn't bother to wake Y/N as they navigated their way through the unfamiliar town. "Once we're checked in I'm going to go do some shopping," Rea said, "Y/N and I are both going to need a few changes of clothes. Some snacks and water for the road wouldn't hurt, either." Jack nodded, "good idea. If there's some way I can pay you back- Rea shook her head. "You and Jane are the only reason that I'm not dead right now. Whatever I can do to help get Y/N away from Jeff, I'll do. I don't want her to end up like me." She instinctively touched the jagged scar on the side of her neck. 

Once Rea was checked into the motel she pulled around to the side of the building, parking as close to the room as she could. "I got a two person room. Y/N and I can probably share a- "You two sleep," Jack shook his head, "I'm nocturnal anyway, so I'll sleep in the car when we leave in the morning." He carefully set Y/N onto one of the beds. She hadn't awoken yet, and so he'd decided to carry her in. Rea nodded, "thanks. Well, I'm going to do a supply run. Stay here and watch her?" Jack nodded, "you didn't have to ask."


	12. Twelve

Tranquil quiet had settled over the motel room. Jack sat on the edge of the bed, highlighting passages in his worn copy of Grey's Anatomy. Arrhythmia: Improper beating of the heart, whether irregular, too fast, or too slow. Cardiac Arrhythmia occurs when electrical impulses in the heart don't work properly. Symptoms may include: fluttering in the chest, chest pain, dizziness, or fainting. Treatment options- "I'm back," Rea said as she opened the door to the hotel room. Setting his book down, Jack nodded to her. "Hey." Rea peeked at Y/N, still fast asleep. She smiled, taking a seat on the other bed. 

"You're not going to try and steal my kidneys this time, are you?" Rea was only joking, but Jack made his annoyance quite plain.   
"Oh, har har. It was one time, okay? Are you ever going to let it go?" He crossed his arms, frowning at her behind his mask. Rea giggled, "not until it stops getting a reaction." Rea silently sorted the shopping bags she'd brought back, checking things off her list mentally. "What all did you buy? I'm not trying to put you out," Jack said with a frown. Rea waved off his concerns, "there were some sales, so I did a little extra shopping. I get the feeling that your location in Oregon doesn't have a surplus of girls' clothes for Y/N to wear." Jack nodded silently. He looked at Rea for a moment. "Are you sure you're okay doing this? Jeff could find out it was you." 

"Let him," Rea said with a shrug, "I'm not a little girl like I used to be." She looked into the dark holes on Jack's mask. He stared back at her intently. "You still have feelings for him," he said, quite and monotone. She clenched her fists. "Don't. It isn't about that." Turning away, Rea ran a hand through her hair. Jack turned back to his book. There was a long, strained silence. Neither of them really wanted to talk about Rea's youth. "I keep in touch with Jane," Rea said after a minute, "it helps." Nodding, Jack uncapped his highlighter again. "Jane's a better person than most of us." 

When morning came, Y/N awoke early. She sat up in bed and rubbed her face. Jack was still awake, silently pouring over the contents of a book. It appeared to be a journal he was flipping through. An old notebook, perhaps. Y/N decided not to ask about it. When she slid out of the bed, Jack looked up at her. "You're awake," he said quietly, setting his pen down. Y/N nodded, "mhmm. And alive, thanks to you." She offered him a warm smile. Jack felt the corners of his mouth twitch under his mask. "Rea left just a minute ago to pick up some breakfast for the two of you. How are you feeling?" She felt her stomach rumble and laughed, "hungry, apparently. My back's a little sore, too." He nodded, "around the stitches? That's normal. Try not to stretch them, or exert yourself too much. Definitely don't lift anything over fifteen pounds." Y/N nodded. She slipped into the bathroom and from there, into the shower. 

Her first shower in, what, four days? Ugh. A huge relief. As the hot water washed over her, she looked down at her feet. Rea and Jack's conversation last night echoed in her head. What kind of relationship had Rea had with Jeff? Whatever the case, it seemed to have affected Rea deeply. As she scrubbed at her skin and lathered her hair, Y/N's mind ran wild. She was really here, running away from some psycho who wanted her dead over an old kitchen knife. What would Brian have thought of her running away? No, don't think about Brian. He's bad. He betrayed her. How could he betray her. Y/N groaned, burying her face in her hands. No matter how hard she tried, all trains of thought seemed to take her straight back to Brian. 

Finally clean and refreshed, she stepped out to change. Her clothes were no longer on the counter, however. Someone had placed a fresh outfit on the counter for her. It was clean, and all of the items still had tags in them. They weren't terribly impressive. Just some shorts, a plain blue t-shirt, white and pink socks, and surprisingly cute underwear. Knowing that she wouldn't have to continue to wear her very gross pajamas was a weight off her shoulders. Y/N gratefully slid into the new clothes, and was surprised by how well everything fit. The shorts were a bit loose, but they didn't slip off or anything. 

Rea was waiting for Y/N with breakfast when she stepped out of the bathroom. "Looks like the clothes fit you well! I'm sure you're glad to be out of your pajamas." Rea beamed, handing Y/N a styrofoam container. Inside were pancakes, eggs, and two strips of bacon. "Oh my gosh, thank you so much," Y/N said, feeling tears spring to her eyes. She had been so lucky to have Rea and Jack helping her along the way. Rea shrugged, "it's just pancakes." Y/N shook her head, "not just for the pancakes, for everything! If you to weren't here... I don't think I'd be alive right now." "Well, we are here. So don't worry too much, okay?" 

Breakfast was had, bathroom breaks were made and everyone was packed up and ready to go in another hour. Once Rea pulled onto the interstate, she sighed. "It's going to be a long day, so you two better get comfortable." Jack nodded, settling into his seat. He was sitting in the back, slowly nodding off. Y/N had opted to sit in the passenger seat, so that Jack could spread out to sleep. 

The hours seemed to drag by. Y/N found herself checking the time, or aimlessly staring out of the window a lot. "So," Rea said softly, "how are you holding up? This had probably been a huge toll on you, mentally." Y/N looked over at her. "Oh, you think so? I guess I'm still not far enough away to relax and begin processing everything. It still feels surreal. Like some sort of badly written fanfiction or something. I never imagined myself ending up running across the country, especially not with someone I barely know. I mean... who does that?" Rea laughed, "me. I used to live in Florida. I moved around a lot after... well, you already know." She sighed, reading an interstate sign as they passed it. "If you need to talk about it, I'm willing to listen," Y/N said softly. Rea nodded, "I appreciate it. But for now, let's focus on you, okay?" 

Sundown. They'd been driving for twelve hours. Of course, they had stopped for breaks, but finally being out of the car felt like heaven. Rea skipped into the motel lobby to book a room while Y/N and Jack stretched their legs. "Did you sleep alright?" Y/N looked at Jack. He shrugged, "as well as I could in a little car." She smiled sympathetically; sleeping in cramped cars wasn't her ideal choice, either. "If you need to stretch out on the bed for a while, I don't mind sharing if Rea doesn't," Y/N said softly. Rea shrugged as she strolled back up to them, "I don't see why I would mind." Jack looked down at Y/N, feeling a little surprised. "Are you sure you don't mind?" Some extra sleep would be great, considering that he was trying to hold off on eating as long as possible. "Of course not," Y/N smiled at him.

There was a bit of a miscommunication about the sharing that Y/N had offered. See, when Y/N said, 'I don't mind sharing if Rea doesn't, she meant, 'I would be fine sharing a bed with Rea for the night so that you can get some more sleep'. What Rea thought Y/N meant was, 'I can share a bed with you (Jack) as long as Rea isn't uncomfortable with that'. And what Jack thought it meant was, 'I'll share a bed with you (Jack) as long as it doesn't make anyone uncomfortable'. And so, when Y/N was changed into a very comfortable nightgown that Rea had purchased for her, she laid down on one bed, and Rea another. At which point, Jack stretched out on the bed with Y/N, with as much space between them as possible. He was still fully dressed, although he'd swapped his jeans for some loose sweat pants. Y/N felt her whole face turn red. A boy was laying in bed next to her. Jack was laying on top of the covers, facing the ceiling.

Neither of the girls would know this, thanks to his mask, but he was also blushing furiously. A girl had just invited him to bed. He didn't know what to do. He kept reminding himself it was probably just her being kind, that she couldn't possibly be attracted to him. He'd eaten her kidney a few days ago, after all. No, this was definitely just her being nice. Y/N felt her heart pounding. She cursed her heart for being so difficult. Rea fell asleep almost instantly after laying down, leaving the two laying together in silence. "So," Y/N whispered, turning onto her side to look at Jack. Thank goodness it was dark, so he couldn't see how embarrassed she was. Jack shifted to his side to face her as well. "Hm?" He looked at her. "This is my first time sharing a bed with someone who isn't one of my parents," she admitted quietly. Jack nodded, "mine too," he said quietly. It wasn't dishonest. Yes, he had experience with women (just one, actually), but she'd never stayed the night. And Their relationship had been of a purely physical nature. 

A long silence stretched out between them. Neither of them really knew what to do or say in this situation. "Can I ask you something?" Jack looked at Y/N again. She nodded softly, eyelids beginning to droop. "What made you decide to take Jeff's knife in the first place?" Y/N looked up at the ceiling, frowning. She chewed on the question for a moment. "Well... I guess I thought that if I took it from him it would stop him from hurting people. At least for a little while." Jack nodded, "you're a better person than I am." "I wouldn't say that. You saved me, after all." The two met eyes for a moment. "But I did it for a selfish reason," Jack said, frowning at her. Y/N shook her head, "it doesn't matter if it was selfish. You did something good. You may have done it for you, but, you still saved me." She reached out and very carefully took one of his gloved hands in hers. "I can't thank you enough," Y/N said, then yawned softly. "Get some sleep," Jack said, squeezing her hand lightly. 

Once Y/N finally fell asleep, he slid out of the bed. He was too awake to sleep, after all. And his chest was feeling tight. What was it about Y/N that tore him up inside? Maybe he'd just been spending too much time with her. This whole kidnapping was a terrible idea. He could call Jeff and be done. But, no, no he wouldn't. Not only did he loathe Jeff, but he also had a promise to keep. More than that, he felt warm and fuzzy inside whenever he thought of how angry Jeff must have been. Screw it, Jack thought, he'd just ride this out and see how it went. 

As he was pacing back and forth, his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. That was odd. Jack was pretty sure Jeff had already broken the back up phone he'd stolen. Against his better judgement, he decided to answer the call.   
"Hello?"  
"Jack. It's Brian." The voice was gruff, sore and tired from shouting. Running a hand through his short brown hair, Brian turned to glare at Jeff for a few seconds. The two had taken a break from trying to kill each other after discovering that Y/N and E.J. were gone. And after searching and failing to locate them, Brian had to scramble to find Jack's number.  
"What the hell do you want?" Jack stepped out of the hotel room to take the call.   
"I wanna know where the fuck you took Y/N. Is she alive? If you hurt her, I swear I'll fucking end you." Brian was angry. Rightfully so. He'd finally found a girl he really liked and she, of course, gets kidnapped.   
"She doesn't want to see you," Jack said, then hung up the phone. Well, that was easy. His phone began to buzz nonstop, so he turned it off. Jack guessed that Brian would probably try to get Ben to track them, so he, unfortunately, would have to rid himself of his phone for now. 

Taking a deep breath, Jack dropped his phone before stomping on it. Once. Twice. He stopped around seven. The screen was so shattered that no one would be able to use it. Satisfied with his handiwork, he went back into the hotel room. Y/N and Rea were both fast asleep still. So, he slid back into the bed with Y/N, mindful of her space. And then, he decided to try and get some extra rest.


	13. Thirteen

"Wait, are we here?" Y/N sat up, rubbing her eyes. The sun had just set below the trees, and Rea was pulling into the driveway of a tidy house. It was a brick two story house, absolutely stunning. Jack stretched as he sat up. "Nope, this is Jane's house. We're just taking a short break from travelling for Rea. It was her idea." Rea beamed as she slid out of the car. The front door opened and out came a tall, curvy woman with long black curls. She had on a full face of gorgeous gothic makeup, and dark eyes. Her outfit was equally stellar. Y/N smiled as she approached the very confident woman. "Hey. I'm Jane," she smiled, extending a hand to shake. Y/N took it, "nice to meet you, I'm Y/N." Rea hurried over and practically threw herself into Jane's open arms. "I missed you so much!" Rea beamed up at Jane. "Aw, I missed you, too. So, how was your trip up here?"

The inside of Jane's home was clean and warm. Decorated with surprisingly normal stuff despite her dark appearance. Plush furniture, smooth wooden shelves and tables. The smell of cinnamon seemed to coat positively everything. Y/N felt a sense of peace just sitting in the living room. "So," Jane looked at Y/N face suddenly serious, "tell me what happened." Rea set a hand on Y/N's shoulder as a way of letting her know it was all right. Hesitantly, Y/N began to recount everything. The first meeting. The fear, the escape. The knife, of course. And Brian... Tears began to spill as she explained how she had been betrayed. Y/N expressed how grateful she was for Jack and how she didn't know what she would have done without the kindness of her two friends. Friends. So it took a situation this fucked up for her to make some, huh? 

As Jane listened to Y/N's story, her face twisted and contorted from one emotion to the next. Anger. Sorrow. Sympathy. And it settled on anger again at the end. "I swear I will make that sorry fucker pay for everything he's done. To you, to me, to Rea. I'm going to kill Jeff if it's the last thing I do." She was trembling, trying to hold all of her rage in. Rea set a hand on Jane's wrist, smiling at her. "We know. And you know you can always count on me." "Me, too," Jack nodded, "I more than owe you one for helping me out." Jane relaxed, shaking her head, "you don't owe me anything." "Um... Thank you," Y/N said softly, smiling at Jane, "I really do hope that you beat Jeff. I wish I could beat Jeff, too..." Jane grinned, "then we have something in common. Don't push yourself too much, though. You made it out. That's more than I can say for so many." Rea nodded softly, looking at her lap. 

Eventually, Jane decided they'd talked enough and urged everyone to get some sleep. She showed Y/N and Jack to the guest rooms. Well, the room Jack was sleeping in was more like an extra large closet with a bed. The guest room Y/N was given was welcoming. Clean bedding, pastels and floral patterns as far as the eye could see. She smiled. Jane wished her a good night, explaining that Rea would be crashing in her room so they could do some catching up. It seemed that the house was full of kindred spirits. People who'd been damaged by Jeff beyond repair. Y/N thought that it was nice, though, that despite all of the horrible things they'd been through, they had each other. It was comforting to know she didn't have to suffer alone. 

"She thinks Brian betrayed her," Jane said with a frown, looking at Rea. The two were sitting on her bed in their pajamas. They picked popcorn out of a glass bowl. Some cheesy 80's slasher film was on the T.V. Maybe it was Friday the 13th? Rea frowned. "Even if Brian didn't betray her on purpose, he still gave Jeff the lead. Even unintentionally, Brian put Y/N in danger." Jane nodded, gritting her teeth, "I thought Brian quit the business. So what was he doing?" "He did quit," Rea said, "he only came to Hometown looking for steady work. We talked a few times." The two exchanged looks. "How's that husband of yours?" Rea shrugged, "he's at sea for another month, maybe more. By the time he gets home, Jeff'll be out of Hometown for sure. And, since I'm taking Y/N and Jack to their next location, Jeff will never have the opportunity to run into me. I've been really careful." The two hugged for a moment. 

"The day you called me freaking out, I didn't know what to do. I was way too far away to come and protect you," Jane sighed. She recalled the day Rea had called her. Rea had been sobbing and could barely speak into the phone.   
"J-Jane? I-I-I'ts me. Uh..." Incoherent mumbles and sobbing echoed through the speaker on Jane's phone. She turned off her T.V., giving the phone call her full attention. "Rea? What's wrong?" A moment of sniffling. "J-Jeff is here." The room suddenly felt like it was on fire as Jane gripped the phone. "When did you see him?" "We-Well, I was picking up Brian and his date from this coffee shop and I pa-passed him on the ro-ro-road and- and- *hic* oh, god Jane!" Rea's voice devovled into sobbing. She was in her own home, with all the doors and windows locked. Two empty bottles of wine lay at her feet in the bathtub. In her paranoid state, Rea had barricaded herself in her bathroom with a knife and some booze to help ease the stress. 

"Well, I'm okay now," Rea said softly, squeezing Jane's hand. "Are you sure?" Jane frowned; she knew Rea was probably just trying to be tough. "Yeah. I can't let Jeff rule my life forever." 

"I probably shouldn't tell you this," Brian said as he was tossing his clothes and other belongings into a duffel bag, "but uh... Alex is here in Hometown." Jeff was sitting on Brian's bed, tossing his knife from one hand to the other. The two had made a truce in the name of murdering Jack. It wasn't a friendly truce by any means. Brian suspected that Jeff would probably try to kill him once they figured out where Jack and Y/N had gone. When Jeff heard Alex's name, however, his knife clattered to the floor. "What?" Nodding, Brian zipped up his bag and turned to Jeff. "She's going by Rea now, though. Drives for Uber. I got the chance to talk to her a bit. She's become a totally normal woman. She's married, and expecting." It's true that Rea hadn't done anything to deserve Brian's wrath, but, well. He just loved stirring up Jeff so much. "She's... pregnant?" Jeff grit his teeth. "She married?!" It was clear he did not like this news one bit. 

Running a hand through his hair, Brian whipped out his phone and dialed Jack again. Voicemail. He dialed Ben. Ignored. It was becoming harder and harder to connect with people. He scrolled through his contacts, all the way to the very bottom He stopped on the one labelled, 'Why Would You Ever Call This Dumbfuck?' Chewing his lip, Brian decided, fuck it. He wanted to find Y/N. To tell her he was sorry for failing to protect her. To bring her home and keep her safe from crazy people like Jeff and Jack. Brian really hoped Jack hadn't already killed her. While Jeff continued to have a full meltdown inside the apartment, Brian stepped outside to make the call. 

"Hello?" Rubbing his eyes, he sat up in bed. Three in the morning? Who the fuck would be calling him at-  
"Tim? It's Brian." There was no joy in Brian's tone. He hated even thinking about Tim, and now here he was calling him for help.   
"...Nope." Click. Tim dropped his phone back on his bed and buried his face into the pillow. No way was he getting involved with Brian again just when his life was getting back on track. Of course, a moment later, bzz! Bzz! Groaning, Tim picked up again.   
"Look," Brian practically growled into the receiver, "do you really think I would call youif it weren't fucking important?"  
Sighing loudly, Tim sat up in bed. "What is it, then?" 

"E.J. kidnapped my fucking girlfriend," Brian said, clenching his free fist.   
There was a long pause. "You have a girlfriend? Why'd he kidnap her?" Tim rubbed his eyes, trying to wake himself further.   
"Is it so hard to believe that I have a girlfriend? And, I have no fucking clue. Probably to eat her fucking organs, though, so will you please fucking help me?"   
Another sigh, followed by some grumbling. "Yeah, you know what? Yeah. I will help you. But only if you agree to help me with something after."   
"Yeah! Of course. Where are you staying these days?" Brian felt relieved. Even if he was being forced to work with Tim, at least he was getting some help.   
"Salem, Oregon." Tim yawned, rubbing his face. 

When Brian entered the apartment again, Jeff had carved into his arm with his knife. His sleeve was rolled up, exposing his arm, and he was still slowly working into it. There was a look of concentration and of deep rage on his face. He seemed fixed on whatever he was carving into his arm. "Tim's gonna help us out. We should start by trying to figure out where Y/N and Jack are. It's possible Rea- or Alex- took them out of town already." Brian, naturally, didn't particularly care about Jeff and his grotesque habit of cutting himself up anytime he felt upset. What Brian did care about was getting Y/N back and getting as far from the rest of them as possible. Jeff stuck his knife into his pocket, rolling his sleeve back down. "Jack probably ditched his phone so that Ben couldn't track it," Jeff said after a moment. He was experiencing a moment of clarity. A brief rest from the usual, uncontrollable madness. The pain helped him focus. "Right," Brian said, "who else does Jack keep contact with?" 

"Everyone. If he was trying to get far fast, he'd probably head straight across the states. Jack's an ugly freak, though, he couldn't be on any public transport." Brian nodded as Jeff speculated. "Alex has her own car. It's a little red Kia Forte. 2018, I believe," he explained, pulling on his yellow hoodie. Chewing on his nails, Jeff narrowed his eyes at the ground. "Alex isn't made of money. She barely managed to finish high school," he said, "so they're probably relying on some help. I'm willing to bet Jane, that nasty bitch, is helping them out. It wouldn't be her first time hiding Alex from me." Brian felt his stomach twist. Sure, he didn't really care all that much about Rea, but the way Jeff talked... It seemed like his objective had already shifted from Y/N to Alex. Or perhaps he'd try to kill all three of the woeful women in one fell swoop? Jeff was certainly ambitious enough. Greedy enough, more like. "Why don't we make a deal?" Brian narrowed his eyes at Jeff. Intrigued, Jeff looked up from the blood seeping through the sleeve of his white hoodie. "Oh?" 

Sleep wouldn't come for Y/N. Even though she felt safer than she had for the last week, she just couldn't shut her eyes. Maybe it was because she was finally in a place where she could process her feelings? The darkness of night was beginning to subside, although there was still no sign of the sun outside. Y/N decided she would go downstairs. Maybe a glass of water would help her relax? As she opened her door to creep down, she was surprised to see a man standing in the hall. He was tall, with reddish brown hair and wide green eyes. Stitches ran across his nose, and decorated either side of his mouth, extending his frown. Despite the heat of summer, he wore a long striped scarf and black jacket. The two stared at each other for a moment. Y/N couldn't help but notice the way the long frown reminded her of a certain elongated smile. "Hi," he said quietly, blinking at her. "H-Hi," Y/N said, rubbing her arm shyly. 

"Liu?" Jane's voice cut through the awkward silence as she poked her head out of her room. She was wearing a loose band t-shirt and a pair of shorts, pale legs exposed. Her curls were messy and her make up was off, showing some noticeable harsh burns. Liu turned to Jane and waved, "hey. Who's the kid?" "Rea brought her. They had a run in with that fucking creep," Jane said, rubbing her eyes. Y/N nodded softly, "I'm Y/N." "I'm Liu," he said, offering her his hand to shake. Y/N hesitated, but took it. Liu's hand was surprisingly gentle. "Sorry for spooking you. I just got home from a long trip myself."


	14. Fourteen

The smell of breakfast made Y/N's mouth water. She sat at the dining room table, quietly watching as Jane carried out a few plates. Liu sat across the way, rubbing his face groggily. "Morning!" Rea came bounding down the stairs with the normal amount of energy. She beamed as she took a seat at the table. "Hey, Rea," Liu waved, "nice to see you." Rea nodded, "nice to see you, Liu. Hope things have been going well." He shrugged, "as well as they can." Y/N felt a little out of place. A stranger at a table of old friends. 

After breakfast, Rea went upstairs to take a shower. Jane was busy cleaning the dishes. Despite Y/N asking, Jane insisted she didn't want any help from her guests. Liu looked at Y/N curiously. "So... what brings you here?" Y/N took a deep breath. She was beginning to loathe recounting her tale to people. Before she could speak, Jack interrupted her. "Jeff," he said in disgust, as he came down the stairs. "But I'm sure it's hardly a surprise," Jack added. "Not just Jeff. Brian's not innocent in this either," Jane reminded Jack from her spot at the kitchen sink. "Right," Jack nodded. Liu looked at Y/N with sympathetic eyes, "oh no. That's why you're here? Gosh... I'm so sorry to hear it." His expression shifted from sorrow to anger, "I really fucking hate that guy." 

"We all do," Jack sighed, sliding into one of the chairs at the table. Y/N nodded softly, looking at her hands folded neatly over the smooth wooden surface. "Still, Y/N's story is at least a little better. She hit him with a taser," Jane said with a little laugh. Liu sat up straighter, "no way, you tased him?" He couldn't help a little chuckle of his own at the thought. "Three times, actually," Jack noted. "That's nothing to sneeze at Y/N," Jane reminded her as she dried her hands, "for you to stand up to Jeff at all is awesome. Not that he's some all-powerful being. He's just a creep with a fucked up face." "Still," Jack said, looking at Y/N, "you really did stand up to the beast. And that is impressive." Y/N smiled at them. "Wow. Thanks." 

"I really wish you could have stayed longer," Jane sighed, hugging Rea tighter. "Me too! But, I've gotta get these two to Oregon, and I've gotta get home before my husband gets back from sea." "Well, be careful, okay?" Jane looked at Rea with a smile. "Of course." Jane hugged Y/N tight suddenly, patting her head, "you too! If you ever need anything, I'm in your corner, okay? I promise I won't rest until I make Jeff sorry for everything he's done to you, to me, and to Rea." Y/N smiled, hugging Jane back, "thanks. I won't forget you." Liu came down the front steps of the house with a bag slung over his shoulder. "Alright, let's roll." "Wait, Liu i coming?" Jack looked at Rea, who nodded brightly. 

"Liu wants to ride back to Hometown with me. You know, drive Jeff out in case he's still hanging around. It's not like we don't have the room," Rea shrugged. Y/N nodded, "that's actually not a bad idea. I'd hate for you to get back to Hometown and have a run in with him all by yourself." Jane waved from the porch as Rea backed the little car out of the drive way and pulled out onto the street. She turned and went back inside. As she stepped inside, she heard her phone ringing. 

"Hello?" Jane plopped onto the couch, running a hand through her curls.   
"Jane? Hey, it's Tim. I've been trying to reach E.J. Have you heard from him?" Tim put out his cigarette against the brick of the old building he was leaned on. The sky was gray and dull.   
"Oh, hey. E.J. was actually just here. He's on his way to Oregon right now. Is everything okay?" Jane clicked on her T.V. Tim probably injured himself running from the operator again and needed help. Typical stuff.   
"Yeah, it will be. How long until he gets there, you think?" A grin spread across Tim's face. He wasn't used to things falling into his lap so perfectly.   
"They should be there by tomorrow. Just hang in there till then."  
"Cool. Thanks, Jane. Talk to you later."   
"Yep. Bye." Click!

Another ten hours, and, at long last, Y/N had made it to Oregon. It had been such a long four days, and she was ready to lay down and die. Figuratively. Liu yawned, stretching as he he stepped out of the car. "This place looks kinda nice," he remarked, looking up at the cabin. "It's my base of operations," Jack explained, "so it's a lot cleaner and nicer than any of the little abandoned buildings that I've stayed in when travelling." Liu nodded, "does it have water and power?" "It has a generator and, yes, running water," Jack said. The group made their way into the house and looked around. Although everything was a bit dusty, it was a very clean and organized house. There was a well-worn couch and T.V. A few older game consoles. 

The house was a standard three bedroom, one room made up as a guest room. Y/N started to open the door to the room across the hall from the guest room, but Jack stopped her. "Oh, please don't. It's definitely a mess in there." "This, I need to see," Liu declared, pushing the room open. Jack wasn't lying. The room had a desk and several book shelves. Diagrams of human anatomy covered any wall space. There were journals, notebooks, and loose papers all over the floor. Beakers, test tubes, and all sorts of instruments cluttered the desk. "It's not that bad," Y/N assured Jack. "Boring is what it is," Liu said with a frown. 

As Rea brought the last of Y/N's things into the guest room, she sighed. "Well, you made it," she smiled at Y/N. Y/N nodded, looking at Rea. "I really can't thank you enough. This was such a long trip for you to make just for me." "Hey, don't worry. I only wish... that I'd had someone like me when I was younger." Rea sighed. "Anyway, that's not important anymore. What's important, is that you made it." Jack nodded. "There's no internet here, so Ben shouldn't be able to track us. Even if Jeff figures out where we are, it could take months. The only real question is, what now?" He looked at Y/N. 

Hesitating, Y/N bit her lip. "I don't know. I mean... this has been a lot of firsts for me in such a short amount of time. I had to leave my home, and my parents. And I'm really glad to be alive, and that they're alive. But I guess I didn't really think about what would happen once we got here." Liu gently patted Y/N's head. "You'll figure it out, kiddo. Don't worry. Here's my number, in case you guys need anything. C'mon, Rea. I'll drive so you can sleep." Y/N frowned, "you mean you two are leaving now?" Rea nodded, "yeah. I can't be away from home much longer. I miss my dog, and I need to make sure that Hometown is safe. That your parents are safe. If everything goes well, maybe you can come home someday." Rea wrapped Y/N into a hug, "so you be safe, too." Y/N hugged Rea tight, "thank you. Thank you." Even though this was meant to be a happy departure, Y/N was crying. She didn't want Rea to go. Her last bit of home. 

Jack set a hand on Y/N's shoulder as they watched Rea and Liu drive away. Thick silence settled over them, making Y/N feel awkward. "Well," Jack sighed, "come on inside. You and I could both really use some rest." Y/N nodded softly, following Jack inside. She didn't think she could rest now, but she drifted off as soon as her head hit the pillow. 

Early the next morning, the bell rang. Before Y/N even opened her bedroom door, Jack was at the front door. He opened it, a scalpel gripped in his free hand. However, he relaxed when he saw Tim standing there, looking casual. "I've been trying to reach you. Jane said you'd be in town today, though." Jack nodded, "yeah. What's up?" Tim pulled aside his jacket and lifted his bloodstained shirt to reveal a long, hideous cut on his side. It was deep, and it looked to be scabbing just a bit at the edges. "I had a little accident," Tim shrugged. 

Peering down the hall at them, Y/N tilted her head curiously. Jack guided Tim through the kitchen and down to the basement. As Tim sat down, he looked at Jack. "So, who's the girl?" "Her name's Y/N," Jack said, "and she's a friend. Just needed a place to crash for a few days." Nodding, Tim removed his shirt and set it to the side. "You didn't strike me as the friend making type. Or the helping people type, for that matter." Jack scoffed, pulling on a pair of blue plastic gloves. "I can do whatever I want. Besides, I owe her." "Right." As Jack was disinfecting the wound, Tim stared off into space. "So, did you travel all the way across the states just to get her, or...?" "No, I was staying pretty close to Hometown before I came back." 

Threading a needle, Jack looked up at Tim. "Why are you so interested, anyway? You've always acted like you were too good to be involved with us." Tim shrugged, "sure, I don't involve myself with psychos like Jeff. I'm just curious." Once the stitching was done, Tim pulled on his jacket and nodded. "Thanks. I'll be sure to pay you back." Jack nodded, "no problem." As Jack lead Tim back towards the door, Tim glanced back down the hall. Y/N wasn't standing in the hall anymore, much to his disappointment. Brian had made the situation sound serious, an given Jack's defensiveness and the way he was trying to get rid of Tim... It really did seem to Tim like Jack was doing something unsavory. Which came as a surprise to Tim. Jack had always seemed like the type to avoid violence and drama. Now he'd taken some poor girl hostage?

"How's Jane doing?" Tim stopped at the front door, trying to stall. Trying to find solid proof. After all, he didn't want to think Jack was some kind of sicko, like Jeff. Jack sighed, "she seemed alright. She and Rea were really energetic our whole visit." Tim nodded, "cool, cool." As the two were were chatting, a scream cut through the quiet. Without a second thought, Jack turned and bolted for Y/N's room, Tim right on his heels. Y/N could barely breath, holding her chest and trying to calm herself down. "Y/N? Y/N what happened?" The poor girl was shaking, tears coming down her face. "O-O-Outside," she barely managed to gasp, pointing to the window. Jack glance out into the woods, frowning. "I don't see anything." "I-It was there, I swear! I-It was like- like some kind of dog? Oh god- She fanned herself, taking great heaving breaths. "Its face was all wrong." 

Moving to the bed, Jack sat down beside Y/N. "You're going to go into cardiac arrest if you can't calm down. You have a heart condition, remember?" She nodded, taking deep breaths and trying desperately to calm down. Jack opened up his arms. "Here, do you need to hold onto me?" Slowly, Y/N wrapped her arms around Jack, taking more deep breaths. He rubbed gentle circles into her back. Tim stood in the doorway, floored. This wasn't what he'd expected to see at all. "I'm... gonna go," Tim said after a moment, turning and hurrying out of the door. He felt so confused. Was Jack not the bad guy? No, of course not, this was just one of Brian's tricks. It was always one of Brian's tricks. Tim clenched his fists. Well, if Brian was playing a trick, so could he. 

It took about ten minutes for Y/N to finally be calm. She'd exhausted her poor heart, and once she was relaxed she'd fallen right to sleep. Jack gently tucked her into the bed. He stood up to leave, but couldn't seem to tear his gaze off of her sleeping form. They'd been spending all of their time together. Two people in a strenuous situation are bound to find themselves attached to each other, Jack reminded himself. The feelings he was feeling would surely go away with a little time and he could take her home and forget all of this. Go back to not caring. He didn't like caring. To be constantly anxious about what might happen to her while he was out of the room. There was no way Y/N would fall for him, anyway. Not when she could be with someone normal. 

It was late in the afternoon when Y/N finally stirred from her slumber. She sat up and looked around. Jack was nowhere to be seen. Avoiding the window, she wandered into the living room. He wasn't there, or the kitchen. And he wasn't in his messy study, either. Her eyes trailed to his bedroom door. That and the basement were the only places she hadn't checked, but Jack had made it expressly clear not to nose around the basement. So she boldly walked over to his bedroom door. Raising her fist, she attempted a knock. Alas, the door was not properly latched, and so it lazily drifted open when her knuckles scraped the wood. Immediately a strong smell of mint washed over her. It was sharp, but not unpleasant. Tentatively, Y/N peered around. There was a large bed with plain black bedding, upon which Jack lay fast asleep himself. There was a book still open next to him. Y/N smiled, looking down at him. The rest of the room was fairly organized. Dresser, book shelf, closet. He didn't seem to own much. 

Mumbling in his sleep, Jack tossed. Y/N crept over to the bed. There was a night stand on the left side of the bed. On it, a lamp, a glass of water, and his mask. Her heart fluttered. She might be able to glimpse his face now. But, she shouldn't. Not while he's sleeping, that would be really rude and... kind of creepy. She turned around and started towards the door, deciding to leave it alone. The blackout curtains made the room nice and dark. "Nnn... Y/N?" The blankets rustled as Jack sat up in bed, rubbing his head. Y/N froze in her spot. "Sorry, I woke up and came to check on you, but you were sleeping," Y/N said without turning around. Jack nodded, then paused as his fingers brushed his uncovered face. "Did... you see my face?" Y/N shook her head. "I know you don't feel comfortable showing it to me yet, so I didn't look," she said softly. Jack smiled. His smile quickly fell, though. When he reminded himself that if she saw what he really looked like, she would be scared of him. 

There was no way Y/N would ever find him attractive. He needed to let his stupid feelings go already. "Um..." Y/N still hadn't left the room. "Can I look? It's okay to say no." Jack hesitated. Maybe that was the push he needed. If she was obviously repulsed, it would help him push her away. "Yeah," he said after a moment. Y/N turned around. It was dark, so she crept a bit closer to try and see him clearly. She already knew that he didn't have eyes. His skin was an ashen grey. Messy brown hair hung in his face. He had a lot of angles. Still, Y/N couldn't deny that he was handsome, in an unusual way. She smiled at him. Jack felt his heart skip. She was smiling? Why? Wasn't he ugly? "It's nice to see your face," Y/N said softly. 

"You don't think I'm ugly?" Jack couldn't stop the words from tumbling out of his mouth. He slapped a hand over his lips after, annoyed with himself. He was supposed to be neutral. Emotionless. Why did he feel so twisted up around her? "Ugly? No, of course not. Different, maybe. But I think you're handsome." She smiled, tucking a few stray hairs of her own away. Jack opened and closed his mouth a couple times, searching for the right words to say. "I- Really?" Y/N nodded, "really, really."


	15. Fifteen

"Really, really." Y/N smiled at Jack. He nodded softly, unsure of what to do with the knowledge that he'd just been blessed with. He wasn't ugly? She thought he was handsome? Now how could he hope to banish these dreadful feelings? The mattress shifted as Y/N sat down on the edge next to him. Jack flinched. "Ah, sorry! I'm just... worried about you," Y/N admitted, scooting away a bit after Jack's reaction. He wanted to tell her not to leave, but he decided to say something else. "Why are you worried about me?" Y/N paused, searching for the right words. "Well... You think you're ugly, for a start. But you've also seemed kind of bothered the last couple days. A-Are you hungry? Have you been getting enough sleep?" She looked into his sockets, searching for answers. 

Jack felt his heart skip again. She didn't shy away from looking at him. Y/N was asking if he was okay? "I-I ate at Jane's house... I'm okay." Y/N nodded softly, she stood back up. "Okay. If you're okay. I'll let you get back to sleep now. I know you're more of a nocturnal person." She smiled at him. As Jack watched her walking away, he had to hold in the urge to ask her to stay. He didn't want her to leave his side. When his door clocked closed he groaned, flopping back onto the bed. Burying his face into the pillow, he let out a smothered cry of frustration. Why was she doing everything right? 

There isn't much to do around a cabin in the middle of nowhere with no internet. Y/N found herself dusting to pass the time. Once the sun had set, Jack finally emerged from his room. "Oh, hey!" Y/N waved, smiling at him before returning to cleaning. "What are you doing?" Jack had his mask back on now. "I'm just straightening up. It's the least I can do." Y/N nodded to herself, satisfied with all of the dusting she'd done. "Oh, well, thank you. Are you hungry?" "Not quite yet. I had some of the snacks Rea left with me," Y/N said cheerfully. "Right. Well, I'm going to do a supply run tonight since there's no food here. I'll be gone a while," Jack explained. Y/N nodded, "alright. Should I do anything?" "Keep all of the doors and windows locked. Don't answer for anyone," Jack said, "and most importantly, keep the lights off. It'll keep people from spotting the cabin in the dark. "Got it," Y/N nodded again. She seemed capable of handling herself for a little while. Jack paused, looking at her for a moment. He needed to leave, but he wanted to stay. 

As soon as Jack was out of the door, Y/N turned all the lights off and made rounds to ensure all of the doors and windows were locked. Then she went to her room and lay down, trying to get herself to fall asleep. It wasn't really working. The dark and the silence made her mind wander back to home. She wondered what her parents might be thinking at this very moment. Was Rea okay? What if Jeff did find them, then where would they go? As she lay there, mind jumping from one painful thought to the next, she thought she heard something tap on her window. 

Immediately, her heart began to pound. Was it that terrifying creature from that morning? Y/N closed her eyes tight. In her mind, she thought if she just pretended to be asleep no one would notice her in the room and the thing at the window might go away. More tapping. Three this time, slow and deliberate. Tap, Tap, Tap. She dared a glance at the window, but almost immediately regretted it. Standing there was the faceless giant she'd seen the night that Jeff caught her. It tilted its head at her curiously. Hesitantly, Y/N sat up. It didn't seem like it was trying to break in. She stood up. What was she doing? That thing was terrifying! Her breath felt shallow. Calm down, she thought. How had it gotten so far from Hometown? Had it followed her there? 

Static buzzed in the back of her head. It seemed to get louder as she stepped towards the window. Carefully, she reached out a hand and placed it on the window. Her arms wouldn't stop shaking. The faceless creature imitated her, putting his own much larger hand on the glass. His thin fingers ended in long, sharp claws. She looked up at him, unsure of what to think. Y/N opened and closed her mouth, trying to figure out what she should do in this situation. "Can you... speak?" It didn't move, staring at her blankly. Words seemed to burn themselves into her mind. They weren't her thoughts, but she could hear them, almost see them clearly. No. But I hear you. Her heartbeat slowed just a bit as she stared up at him in wonder. 

"How did you get here?" I followed you. "Why?" To make sure you're safe. The trees asked me to. The trees asked him to? What? Y/N didn't really understand that answer. Why would trees ask him to make sure she was safe? None of it made sense. She took a breath. "I'm okay now," she started, "what's your name?" There was a long silence. I don't have one. "You don't have a name? Not at all?" He shook his head slowly. "Can I give you a name?" You can. "Okay... how about..." She glance around. What's a good name for a tall, faceless man? Was he even a man? The suit and tie made her think it was possible, but he could just as easily be non-binary. Perhaps a gender-neutral name would suit them better? "Hmm... This is harder than I thought," she said softly. Some have called me 'Slenderman' or Operator. Y/N wrinkled her nose, "those aren't names. Those aren't even nicknames, they just sound mean." 

Stepping back a moment, she considered the strange creature before her. He was dressed really well, and seemed very intelligent, despite his er... lack of expression. He deserved a good name. Something sophisticated. "What about Anthony? No, that's not right. It doesn't feel right. Hmm. What about Solomon?" She looked at him. Solomon. He nodded, as if accepting this new name as his own. Y/N smiled at him, placing her hand back on the glass. "Solomon, then." She was still frightened, but less so. What an odd, and fascinating moment. 

When the door opened to her room, Y/N turned over in bed. "Hmm?" Then she sat upright, momentarily confused and panicked. Wait, wait, all of that was a dream? But it felt so real. Jack waved to her gently from the doorway. "Sorry to frighten you. I'm home." She shook her head, rubbing her face. "It's okay, I didn't even realize I'd fallen asleep," she admitted, laughing. Weird dream. Oh well. Jack came further into the room. "How are you feeling?" Y/N shrugged, "I'm alright. What about you? Did your trip go alright?" Jack nodded, "yeah. Come out here and help me put this stuff away." 

Y/N was surprised by the amount of supplies Jack had acquired on his trip out. Had he really been gone that long? "Wow, this is a lot," she said as she began sorting groceries. Filing away boxes and cans in a similar fashion to the way her parents had at home. The pantry and most of the cabinets were barren. There were dishes, yes, but no human food at all. Of course, Y/N knew that Jack didn't eat human food. She'd almost forgotten, until the very moment she was putting a box of cereal in the pantry. A tear slipped down her face as she thought about it. Imagine never getting to eat your favorite dishes again. All of her favorite foods and paces to eat flashed through her mind. She could never dream of giving those things up. Worse, imagine giving up coffee, or ice cream. "Y/N? Why are you crying? Are you hurt?" Shaking her head, Y/N laughed at herself. "Sorry. I was just thinking something dumb." 

Wiping her tears, Y/N went back to putting away food. "If it made you cry, it's not dumb," Jack said, crossing his arms. Y/N shook her head, "it was pretty dumb. I was just thinking about how you don't eat uh... human food? And all I could think was, 'I can't imagine having to give up all of my favorite foods'. And I just... I dunno. I felt bad. It's not fair that you can't enjoy things like that." There was a long silence, before Jack began laughing. He couldn't stop. Y/N was simultaneously embarrassed and filled with a warmth she hadn't felt since the last time she saw Brian. It hit her that this was her first time hearing him really laugh. Jack's laugh was so nice. "Sorry for laughing," Jack said when he finally caught his breath, "I'm just surprised. No one's ever thought of me like that." 

The two smiled at each other, although Y/N wouldn't know thanks to Jack's mask. He sighed, turning away from her. Fuck, Jack thought, she keeps doing things to me. Is she doing it on purpose? Y/N hummed softly as she finished putting away the supplies. Jack turned his head towards her. "What are you humming?" She looked up at him. "Hmm?" "That song. I hear you humming it a lot," Jack asked, curious. Y/N paused a moment, trying to recall where she'd heard it the first time. "Truth be told," she said after a moment, "I can't remember where I heard it..." She shrugged, "maybe I heard it on the radio or something." Jack nodded softly. He couldn't shake the feeling that he'd heard the song before, too. But he knew he hadn't heard it in a long time. 

"You should get to bed," Jack said, turning to Y/N. They were sitting on the couch now, both invested into their own books. Y/N looked up and yawned softly. "You're right..." She frowned. She didn't really want to go to bed yet. Not after having two weird encounters with the window. Even if the second one was a dream. Though, Y/N was almost certain it couldn't have been a dream. Jack looked at her, setting his own book down. "Is something wrong?" Y/N shook her head, "not exactly. I guess I'm just a little spooked about that odd thing I saw outside earlier." She left her book on the living room table and hesitantly made her way down the hall. Sighing, Jack stood up and followed her. "If you're scared, don't be. This house is the safest house in Oregon." Y/N frowned, "is it?" She looked at him.

"Of course it is. I'm here, aren't I?" Jack put a hand on his hip, almost insulted by Y/N's anxiousness. She smiled at him. "You're right. I guess it's just been a long week for me." Jack nodded. He stood in the door way for a long moment, looking at her. "If you need anything, I'll be in my room," he said, turning and making his way down the hall. "Jack?" Y/N stopped herself from reaching out for him, but couldn't stop from calling his name. He turned to look at her once more. "Hmm?" "Uh... thank you." She smiled, then hurried into her room. As she settled into bed, she heard the door to his own room open and shut. 

Laying in bed, Jack couldn't stop his mind from wandering to the delicate girl down the hall. He didn't really want to leave her alone, especially knowing how anxious she was. But he couldn't just cling to her all the time. Even if it was clear she cared about him, it was definitely just as friends. After all, she was still dealing with all of the stuff Brian had put her through. No way could she see him in a romantic light. It was all in his head. It had to be. He was just projecting all of his hopes on her because he hasn't had any one to feel close to. Why did he have to go and start feeling things again now? Why did Y/N make him feel so... warm. And nice, and nervous all at the same time. He wanted to kiss her. Or maybe he wanted to eat her? It was all so confusing. Too confusing. Maybe he just needed to talk to her about it? No, no that was a terrible idea. She'd think he was crazy. Or creepy. Y/N was trusting Jack with her life. He needed to figure out how to distance himself before he got too attached. 

"Hello?" Brian's heart almost skipped when he saw the call from Tim coming in. He could barely contain his excitement.   
"Hey, Brian," Tim said, doing his best to keep the hatred out of his voice. He was sitting in his car, outside his apartment.   
"Did you see her? Is she okay?" Brian struggled to stop himself from unloading all of the questions that had been eating at him. He was desperate for news on Y/N.   
"She seems alright," Tim said nonchalantly, knuckles white against the steering wheel. "We didn't talk directly, but I did see her."   
"Oh, thank god. Where are they? Jeff and I won't be in Oregon for another day or two." He glanced over his shoulder at Jeff, who was pacing back and forth anxiously. At the very least, Brian thought, Jeff seemed to be in a slightly better mood.   
"I'll send you the location," Tim said casually, "we'll arrange a meet there. If things go well, you and Y/N will be back to Hometown before you know it." 

"Thanks, Tim. Really." Brian hung up the phone, relieved. Y/N was okay. He was going to see her again soon. He turned to Jeff. "C'mon. We're going."   
Sitting back in the seat, Tim turned to his passenger. "They'll be here in another day, maybe two." The man in the passenger seat smiled, "good."


	16. Sixteen

Why is he being so... weird? Y/N looked over to Jack, frowning. He hadn't said anything to her since he'd woken up. She'd been up since early that morning, though Jack had only been up for a few hours. It was a nice afternoon, if a bit hot. When Jack came out of his room, he buried himself immediately in a book. Y/N had said good morning, but he hadn't said anything at all. Sighing, she set her book on the table and stood up. "I'm going outside," she said, looking at him. Was he mad? Why would he be? She went through everything that had happened yesterday, but couldn't pick out anything she'd said that would make him upset. Maybe he was hungry? He'd said being hungry makes him grumpy. "Don't," Jack said, looking up from his book, "it's not safe for you to wander around the woods here all by yourself." 

"It's just the woods. I just want some air," Y/N said with a frown, turning towards the door. Jack grit his teeth under his mask. You need to distance yourself, he reminded himself. As she set her hand on the door knob, though, he felt his body move. Jack wrapped a hand around Y/N's wrist, stopping her from opening the door. "Please listen to me," he said softly, "it's not just the woods. You are on the run, remember?" She looked up at him, brows furrowed. "Why are you mad at me?" Y/N blurted the words out before she could stop herself. It wasn't like her to confront people like this, but it was just the two of them and... She couldn't help it. Jack dropped her wrist like it was hot iron. "You think I'm mad at you?" 

There were the tears. Y/N nodded, "I-I don't know what I said to you, but you've barely looked at me all day. Just tell me what I did wrong!" Jack felt his chest tighten as he looked down at her. Y/N buried her face in her hands. If Jack was mad at her, then she was truly truly alone out here. Without thinking about it, Jack wrapped his arms around her. "I'm not mad at you. I'm just... being stupid," he said softly. "What do you mean?" She sniffled, wiping at her eyes as she looked up at the familiar blue mask. She wished she could see his face. "I guess I thought if I just ignore you for a bit, I wouldn't have to deal with these weird feelings... I don't know. All I accomplished was making us both feel bad, apparently." Y/N furrowed her brows. "What feelings? Do- Do you not like me? Am I bothering you somehow?" 

"No, Y/N. It's the opposite. I- I shouldn't even be telling you this," Jack sighed, slumping down onto the couch. "I don't understand." Y/N sat down next to him, "please, just tell me what's going on. Let me help you." Jack hesitated, looking at her. He took his mask off. Black substance was slowly dripping from his dark sockets, almost like tears. "Y/N... I like you. A lot." He ran a hand through his hair. "But I shouldn't! I mean- you just left your whole life behind and you had that thing with Brian and- I feel like a total creep." He buried his face into his hands. Y/N felt blush creep onto her cheeks as she looked at him. "You like me?" She hadn't been expecting it at all. All of the kindness and the way he spoke to her. She'd thought he was just being really nice. "Of course I do! I thought it was obvious," Jack looked at her. 

Shaking her head, Y/N looked down at Jack. "Have you liked me this whole time? Is that why you helped me?" "No, well, yes? Not exactly. It's not like I was struck with love at first sight or some other cliche. But we were spending all this time together and at some point I realized... I didn't want to be away from you anymore. But I'm this and you're so fragile... There's no way you'd ever think of me that way." He couldn't stop. Now that he was finally sharing his feelings all of them seemed to be pouring out of me. Slowly, her arms crept around him, pulling him closer to her. "Oh, Jack. I wish you wouldn't talk about yourself that way. You're just different. You've been so good to me." Y/N found the courage to press a gentle kiss onto his cheek. "I'll admit that I hadn't thought about it," she said quietly, "I thought you just saw me as a kid, you know? But I'm willing to give this a try, if you want. What happened between Brian and I hurt, but I can't let it ruin the rest of my life." 

Blush dusted Jack's grey face as he looked at her. "R-Really?" He'd been prepared for her to reject him. For Y/N to be completely disgusted. That he could have handled. But for her to accept him so tenderly- He was overwhelmed. More dark tears poured down his cheeks and he hugged her tightly. "I said yes, why are you crying?!" Y/N frantically wiped the tears from Jack's eyes. He laughed through his sobbing. "Sorry, I'm just... so happy." He looked at her, "are you really sure you want to be with me?" She nodded softly, a smile spreading across her face. "I'm sure." 

The rest of the day was peaceful. The two curled into each other on the couch, reading their books together. As the sun began to set, Y/N got up to make herself dinner. Jack followed her into the kitchen. He never put his mask back on. While Y/N was cooking, the two of them talked. Y/N told Jack about her life. Her hobbies, her homeschooling. Her parents and grandparents. Then, she turned to him. "But enough about me," Y/N sighed, "tell me about you." Jack considered her question for a moment. "What about me?" "Well... Hm. Let's see. I've been all over the country, and even over seas. My only real hobby is reading. I think when I was still alive I used to like cooking a lot, too." Y/N wrinkled her nose, "are you not alive now?" He shrugged. "Maybe? I'm not really sure what to classify my existence as. Seems like some sort of SCP nonsense." Y/N nodded, "well, I've seen so many impossible things since meeting Jeff... I guess anything is believable now." 

"Did you ever own any pets?" Jack seemed eager to change the subject. Y/N nodded eagerly, "I had a little black cat named Binx. He was so sweet. You would've liked him." She sighed, "I miss him." "You're a cat person? I had you pegged as a dog person," Jack smiled, leaning into his hands. "My parents didn't think a dog was a good idea," Y/N frowned, "they were worried if we played together I'd get too excited and have an attack or something. Plus, my dad is a writer, so he wanted it to be nice and quiet at home." "Have you ever written anything?" Y/N felt herself blushing. She looked at her feet, "ah... yeah, I used to write short stories. But nothing very good." She laughed, "I actually really liked writing mysteries as a kid, but I wasn't very good." Jack smiled. He could listen to her talk all day. 

Once she had a plate of food, Y/N sat down at the small table across from Jack. "So," she looked down at her food, trying to figure out what else to talk about. He smiled at her. "Hmm?" "What made you decide to be a doctor?" She looked up at him, stuffing a forkful into her mouth. Tapping his fingers, on his chin, Jack considered the question. "Well, I've always liked helping people. This may be a little morbid, but I'm also just fascinated by how things work. Especially people. You know, I almost majored in psychology, actually. The human brain is so interesting. And weird." He grinned. No one had really talked to him about his interests before. "Oh wow," Y/N smiled, "I was taking psychology online, actually. It is really interesting." Her eyes trailed from his sharp-toothed grin up to his empty sockets. They weren't so bad. 

"I wish I could do something special for you," Jack said suddenly, frowning. He looked at the table, brows furrowed. "I don't need anything special, Jack," Y/N said softly, setting her fork down. He sighed, "I know you don't need it. But... I don't know. I've never been in a relationship before. Aren't there rules? I thought I was supposed to get you gifts or something?" He looked back at her. Y/N couldn't help a little chuckle. "This is only the second time I've ever met a boy that was interested in me," she said with a shrug, "isn't that special enough? Besides. Who cares if there are rules? We can make our own." He nodded softly, smiling at her. She was so nice. An idea struck him. "I know. Stay there." He got up from the table and hurried out of the front door. Y/N smiled after him, taking another bite of her dinner. 

"Okay, follow me," Jack came back in, breathless. Y/N had completely finished her dinner by that time, and set her dishes in the sink, following him outside. "Oh, hold my hand," Jack said, grabbing her hand, "just in case." Y/N smiled up at him, squeezing his hand gently. He guided her outside, into the darkness of night. "We are we going?" She couldn't stop herself from grinning. He seemed excited. "Not far. Just stay with me," Jack assured her, guiding her through the trees with ease. 

They made their way down to a particularly tall tree that had a ladder hammered right into the side of it. "I had to check for spiders before I brought you out here," he explained. He helped her up before following himself. A large, unfinished deck waited for them near the top. Up that high, Y/N could see all of the stars and the tops of the trees. "This is beautiful," she said softly, looking all around. Jack nodded, "it's not easy for me to get lumber, so I haven't finished the rails. Don't get too close to the edge, okay?" Nodding, Y/N looked all around, amazed. Standing among the stars like that, Y/N seemed to shine. Jack smiled, looking at her. "Do you like it?" "I love it," Y/N smiled, turning back to him. He felt how hot his face was, and let go of a nervous laugh. "Cool," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "There's the house," Y/N said, gesturing down to it in the distance. It wasn't too far. As they were watching, headlights drove up the old dirt path, stopping next to the house. "Were you expecting someone?" Y/N looked over at Jack. He clenched his fists. "No, I wasn't." 

"Knock knock!" Tim wrapped his knuckles against the door, almost impatiently. "Jack? I need to talk to you! Are you home?" He frowned, putting a hand on his hips. "The lights are on," came a cold voice beside him. "You're not wrong," he sighed, "should we go in and check on them?" Tim opened the door; both of them were surprised to find it unlocked. "You said he's got a girl with her?" Tim nodded to his companion, "yeah, Brian was really fixed on finding her. She seems like a normal human to me, so I really don't want to involve her too much if it's possible." "She's already involved. She's living with a guy who eats human organs," he scoffed. Groaning, Tim shrugged his shoulders, "just... leave her alone. She's a kid." The other man shrugged as well, raising his hands in mock surrender, "whatever you say, boss." 

"Jack? Are you around?" Tim looked into the basement, the guest room and study. Jack's room, and even the bathroom. Nothing. "What the fuck are you doing in my house?" Jack came in the front door, scalpel gripped tightly in one hand. Peeking around him innocently was Y/N, who recognized Tim from the day before. "Oh, sorry, were you two out? You left the lights on," Tim strolled up the hall casually, showing that he didn't mean any harm. Jack still punched him in the chest, sending Tim stumbling back. Coughing, Tim straightened up. "Okay, I deserved that." "You don't just walk into someone's fucking house if they don't answer the fucking door," Jack said, growl slipping into the voice. Y/N stood a little away from the door, watching the scene unfold. As Tim was apologizing and explaining the situation, a hand curled around her shoulder. "Remember me?" A voice whispered in her ear. 

Like any normal person, this caused Y/N to shriek, yanking out of the grasp of the stranger and running into the house. She recognized the voice, but couldn't quite place it. A frightening, almost electronic sounding laugh echoed through the house. Jack turned to look outside as Y/N hurried to his side. Standing in the driveway was a short blonde man with blood trickling down his cheeks. He could barely contain himself, laughing and holding his sides. He was wearing a green t-shirt, black jeans and boots. He almost looked like Link, actually. Immediately, Jack recognized him as Ben. "What the fuck do you two want?" "Ben, seriously?" Tim frowned, crossing his arms as he looked at Ben. Sighing, Ben shrugged, "I can't help myself. They're so cute when they scream." "Don't fucking touch my girlfriend," Jack warned, one arm placed defensively in front of Y/N. 

Sighing loudly, Tim rubbed his temples. "Let's try to get this back on track. Listen, Brian knows you two are here. He'll be here tomorrow with Jeff." "Wh-What?" Y/N's eyes widened. She felt her chest tighten just a bit. "How do you know?" "Because I told Brian you two were here." "You did what?!" Jack clenched his fists. "Why?" Y/N looked at Tim, hurt. "He lied to me and said you'd kidnapped Y/N and were holding her hostage or were going to eat her? That's why I came by yesterday morning. I was trying to scope out the situation." Sighing, Jack sat down at the kitchen table. Tim sat down across from him. Ben closed the door as he stepped in, and stood beside the table with his arms crossed. "So how does that tie him in?" Jack gestured to Ben. "Jeff owes me," Ben shrugged, "so when Tim called I was more than happy to help." Y/N frowned. She wondered how many people Jeff had made angry. 

"Right... So what? You decided to warn me?" Jack crossed his arms, glaring at Tim behind his mask. "Warn you, and offer you help. I sent Brian and Jeff a location to meet me at tomorrow night. It's an abandoned warehouse not far from here. If we get the jump on them, then we can take them down. But it'll go more smoothly with the three of us." "I can't just leave Y/N here alone," Jack said. She was sitting on the couch, watching the group intently as they talked. She bit her lip. "Well, if it means you could take down Jeff," Y/N said softly, "I can spend a little time alone, right?" "Ey, that a girl!" Ben grinned at Y/N, who shrank back uncomfortably. "Don't talk to my girlfriend that way," Jack hissed at Ben. "Whatever you say, boss," Ben rolled his eyes, tucking his hands behind his head. Jack turned to Y/N, hesitating. "Jack, it's okay. I'll be safe here." She smiled at him, trying to reassure him. "Besides, I'm definitely not built for stressful situations," she added, gently putting a hand to her heart. 

With a soft sigh, Jack nodded his head. "Alright, I guess we're doing this. What's the plan, exactly?" Tim grinned, "glad to have you on board." He spread out a blue print of the warehouse he'd mentioned. "Where'd you get this?" Jack looked over the blue prints. "Not to brag or anything, but," Ben bounced on his heels, clearly eager to brag, "I've got a gift for getting things." Tim nodded, "having Jeff and Brian meet us at the warehouse was my idea, but Ben was a huge help. Here's what I was thinking."


	17. Seventeen

After tossing and turning for a few hours, Y/N finally gave up and got out of bed. Thoughts of tomorrow kept drifting through her head. She was too worried. What if Tim, Jack and Ben couldn't beat Jeff and Brian? Sure, three against two sounds like good odds. But Jeff and Brian were both large. Jack was lean, and Ben was small in general. Would they be able to pull it off? And if they didn't, what would that mean? Would Jack die? Right after his confession of all things? And what about Y/N? How would she know if Jack was okay? If he wasn't okay, would she be? Certainly not. Worse, what if their plan failed and Brian and Jeff came straight to Jack's house, finding Y/N alone and defenseless? Her heart pounded as she paced the floor of her room. What could she do? She wasn't strong, or brave... Hell, she could barely keep herself alive. 

Not to mention, she didn't trust Ben. He could say he was on their side all he wanted, but something about him didn't feel right to her. Tim was a little shady, too, but not like Ben. The two had gone home for the night not long ago. Jack was in his room, just down the hall. He was organizing a small bag of supplies to make tomorrow go as smoothly as possible. Why bother fighting forever when he could just pump Jeff and Brian full of tranquilizer? As he was sorting syringes and needles, a soft knock on his door caught his attention. He patted his face to make sure his mask was still on. "Ye- Is something wrong?" Jack looked down at Y/N, standing at the door. She rubbed her arm, looking at her feet. "I... Can't sleep.." He smiled softly. "You're worried about tomorrow?" She nodded softly. "C'mon," he said, letting her into his room. Y/N sat on the edge of Jack's bed, watching him work. "You shouldn't worry so much, it's bad for your heart. Literally in your case. Besides, it'll be over quickly." "How do you know?" 

Sitting on the bed beside Y/N, Jack showed her the syringe and the little glass bottle he'd used to fill it. "This is tranquilizer. Enough to put a horse to sleep for a few hours. All I need to do is get it into Jeff's arm and he'll be down and out for at least a day. Same for Brian." He let her hold the syringe. "Wow," Y/N remarked, turning it over in her hands. "Medicine is scary sometimes," she laughed. Jack grinned, "well, I promise not to use it on you, okay?" She nodded, smiling at him. He really had helped her feel a little better. "You uh... you could sleep in here, if you wanted to," Jack said softly. Y/N felt her fce instantly turn red. "O-Oh. Are you sure?" He nodded, "only if you want." She smiled through her furious blush, "okay." Jack pulled the blankets over her as she laid down. 

Despite how embarrassed she was, Y/N fell asleep almost instantly. She'd been even more tired than she realized. Smiling, Jack lifted his mask to press a kiss onto her forehead. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. He turned back to his supplies. There was a knot in his stomach. Even if he could ease her worries, he couldn't erase his own. What if Tim was lying? Not to mention, Jack didn't trust Ben for one second. The only person he could trust was fast asleep behind him. As she snoozed peacefully, she mumbled, "mom?" A certain ache gripped at Jack's chest as he looked down at Y/N. He was fooling himself, thinking that they could ever actually be together. Once Jeff and Brian were beaten, what would stop her from going home? And when she went back home, he'd never see her again. That's okay. Let's just... Enjoy what time we do have together. He sat down on the bed beside her, running a hand through her hair. How had he become so attached to her so quickly? 

Bird song filled the morning, stirring Y/N from her dreams. Jack was fast asleep beside her, one arm draped over her lazily. She carefully turned over to gaze at his sleeping face. He didn't have his mask on. She smiled, attempting to burn his peaceful sleeping face into her memory. The black out curtains kept the room dark. Feeling brave, she gently reached out and ran a hand through his hair. What a wild couple of days. Things with Jack had moved a lot faster than with Brian, she realized. Was that because Brian hadn't actually liked her? She wished she could stop drawing comparisons all the time, but she couldn't banish Brian from her heart entirely. Jack made an odd sound, leaning into Y/N's touch a bit more. Was that a purr? She couldn't stop herself from grinning. He was so gentle and kind. But at the same time, he was sharp. Tough. It had completely blindsided her that he had any feelings for her. 

As she smiled to herself, gently running her fingers through his hair, Jack stirred. His eyelids opened and he yawned. "Good morning," she whispered. Blush crept across their faces as they smiled at each other. "Y/N. Can I... kiss you?" Y/N felt her heart skip. She nodded softly. Jack wrapped his arms around Y/N, pulling her closer. When their lips met Y/N thought she might faint. Similarly, Jack couldn't believe that he was so lucky. To wake up next to someone so beautiful. To kiss her and hold her close. It was something he'd never even dared to dream of. And he didn't want to stop. Their kiss ended much sooner than he would've liked, but he didn't want to push her. Neither of them were experienced, but that was alright. They could learn together. Jack couldn't stop grinning when the two pulled apart. Y/N mirrored his expression, "I love it when you smile," she said, gently tracing the outline of his jaw with her finger. "R-Really?" She nodded softly. "Really, really." 

Breakfast wasn't terribly eventful. But as Y/N was eating, she loudly gasped and slammed her hand onto the table. "I remember!" Jack jumped, looking up from his book. "What... did you... remember?" "Sorry," she said sheepishly, "I kept thinking I'd heard Ben's voice from somewhere before! I remember now. The night that Jeff kidnapped me, I was in my bathroom about to take some medicine my mom got me to help keep me calm. And when I opened the bottle I heard this voice telling me to take the whole bottle! And then I saw a hand start to pull open the shower curtain! I ran out of the bathroom, and there was Jeff! It was terrifying. That must have been Ben in the shower." Y/N ran a hand through her hair. "Can you trust him?" She looked at Jack anxiously. He paused. "I don't know, truthfully. That's why I'm taking extra tranquilizer."

Even though all of Y/N's days were slow, today seemed to slip through her fingers like sand. Before she knew it, the sun was setting. Jack had spent most of his day working down in the basement. She didn't know what he did down there, but he made it pretty clear it was off limits for her. Y/N guessed he went there to eat, too, since he never ate in front of her. Something she was actually grateful for. She spent her day reading, as she had so many others. When the sun had sunk so far it was nearly gone, a knock at the door caught her attention. That must be Tim, she thought, getting up from the couch. Opening the door, she was greeted by Tim and Ben. Both dressed in... interesting outfits. Ben, for some reason, was wearing a very worn and stained old Legend of Zelda cosplay. His tunic was torn and frayed at the edges, his boots scuffed. He didn't seem to mind. Blood continued to drip from his eerie black eyes, though that didn't bother him either. 

At least Tim's outfit made some sense. It was a tan leather jacket, black t-shirt, jeans that were quite worn, boots. And a white mask with black details. The details on the mask were oddly feminine, yet inspired discomfort the longer Y/N looked at it. She cleared her throat, "come in. Jack is in the basement." She stepped to the side to allow them both into the house. "Um, Ben? Would you like a tissue? You have blood on your face. A lot of it," Y/N added as she closed the door behind them. Tim snickered. Ben rolled his eyes, "that's the point, stupid. It makes me look scary." "It makes you look edgy, in the bad way," Jack said as he came up the basement steps, "and don't call her stupid. Unless you're looking for some broken bones." Ben snorted, "it'd be a waste of our time." 

"Can we please just focus? Jack, we're here to pick you up. Are you ready?" Tim looked between Ben and Jack, annoyed. He was beginning to worry the two wouldn't be able to work together long enough to take Jeff and Brian down. One thing Tim was sure of, though, this time he'd make sure Brain stayed down. Y/N looked at Jack, "please be careful." Smiling, Jack wrapped her in a hug, "I will be. Don't worry about me, alright? Keep all of the lights off and everything locked." Y/N nodded softly. "And take this," Jack offered her a clean white pill. It was long, and looked very normal. Y/N hesitated. "What's it... for?" "It'll help you relax. If you're here by yourself and you have an attack, I won't be able to help you," Jack said. He tried to keep the pleading out of his voice. Nodding softly, Y/N took the pill and swallowed it without a second thought. It would take a while to kick in, she figured. 

"Alright. We're heading out," Tim said, opening the door. Jack hugged Y/N one last time before turning and leaving too. Ben stopped in the doorway and turned back to Y/N with a grin, "sweet dreams." She shivered, frowning at him. Once their car pulled off, Y/N went through the house turning off the lights and locking all of the windows and doors. About ten minutes or so passed before she began to feel groggy. Had the pill she'd taken had that kind of side-affect? Probably. Yawning, Y/N made her way to her bedroom. She barely managed to change into pajamas before collapsing onto the bed and drifting into a deep sleep. 

"This is the place," Brian parked the car and sighed. He couldn't wait to be away from Jeff and all of this other bullshit. Forever. He would burn his mask and his hoodie and never come back. Travelling with someone like Jeff was very stressful. After all, Jeff had a habit of tearing things, including himself, apart whenever he was bored. Brian also couldn't make too many stops, because anytime he stopped somewhere where there were other people, Jeff would get out of the car and murder someone. Or maim them horribly. The trip had taken quite the toll on Brian. 

On the other hand, Jeff seemed rather energetic. He slid out of the car and bounced on his heels, looking up at the warehouse with excitement. "Once we're done here, I never want to see you again," Brian said coldly. "Aw, don't be like that," Jeff chuckled, "I thought we really developed a bond over these last few days." "You stabbed me on the interstate!" Brian clenched his fists, unable to believe how awful Jeff was. Pulling his knife out of his pocket, Jeff trace the scabs along his cheek. Travelling all this time, he'd been unable to find a decent time to stop and cut his smile back in. It was almost completely closed up now. He took the tip of his knife and carefully pulled it through his cheek, slicing up in a slight curve. "What the fuck are you doing?" Brian glared at Jeff from behind his mask. Jeff didn't answer. 

There was an intense concentration on his face as he carefully followed the same steps on the other cheek. "There we go," he said, sighing in satisfaction. "Why would you do that?!" Jeff grinned as blood trickled down his cheeks, "it's part of my signature look. Besides. It really brings out my eyes." Taking a deep breath, Brian turned to the run down warehouse. "Whatever. Let's just get this over with." Jeff practically skipped through the open door. 

Once both of them were inside the warehouse, the large door suddenly dropped down, trapping them inside. "Hello, Brian," Tim said, dropping his cigarette and stomping it out. "Where's Y/N, Tim?" Brian clenched his fists. "Not here," Jack said, dropping down from the rafters high above. Ben appeared beside him, an echo of a laugh shaking the walls. "Hey, Jeff," he greeted, waving. Jeff's bored frown turned to a wide grin. "Aw, Ben! You came to see me?" Ben grinned, "you know I never miss a party." For a moment, everyone was still. 

Jeff was the first to move. He lunged at Jack with his knife, giggling, "I heard a friend of mine was with you recently, Jacky boy." Jack snarled, "yeah, but I'm not telling you where she is, either." Brian and Tim were trading blows, shouting at each other almost incoherently. Ben picked up a stray metal pipe he spotted on the ground and tossed it at Tim, "here, try this!"   
"I'm sick of your shit, Jeff!" Jack slashed at Jeff with his scalpel, syringe ready in the other hand. "I thought we were pals," Jeff shrugged, moving to one side. The scalpel still managed to cut into his arm. Jack grit his teeth. 

"How long are we going to keep doing this, huh Tim?!" Brian shoved Tim back. The two were panting, Tim holding the pipe tight in one hand. Brian yanked his mask off, no long able to breathe through it well. His face was badly bruised. "As long as it takes for you to stay dead," Tim said, trying to catch his breath. Ben had switched from assisting Tim to assisting Jack with Jeff, who was cackling like a maniac. "Why would you do this? Do you want Y/N to die?!" Brian threw another punch. "No, I don't! That's why we're here!" Pausing, Brian felt Tim strike him in the leg. "Fuck!" He fell to the ground, groaning. "Tim, wait!" He held up a hand, trying to catch his breath. "What do you mean, we're here because you're trying to keep Y/N safe?" He panted. Tim grit his teeth, but hesitated to swing as Brian sat up. "Just what I said," Tim spat, "you lied to me about the whole thing!" 

"What?" Brian furrowed a brow, looking down. As he did, he felt the lead pipe strike the back of his head. Everything faded to black. Once Brian was slumped over, Tim turned his attention to Jeff. "Let's get this over with," he called to Jack. Jeff sighed, "looks like Brian just couldn't hack it. But I can!" He lunged at Tim, dipping underneath the pipe as it came swinging towards him. Just before the knife hit Tim's face, Jeff fell flat on his. Nose breaking for what? The fourth time now? Blood spurted from his nostrils as he turned his head to one side, groaning loudly. Jack jumped on top of him, sinking two syringes in his leg and pushing the plungers. Wobbling, Jeff got back to his feet. The trio moved away from him, and after a few minutes of chasing, Jeff finally collapsed for good.


	18. Eighteen

"Shit," Jack grunted as he heaved Brian into the backseat of the car parked next to Tim's. Tim and Ben were dragging Jeff from the warehouse. Once Brian was settled in the car, Jack took out a syringe and quickly injected the unconscious male with tranquilizer. Just in case. Then he jogged back to Tim and Ben to help them with Jeff. As Jack grabbed onto one of Jeff's leg, he suddenly snapped awake and began to thrash violently. It wasn't like he could do much with the amount of tranqs in his system, but the suddenness of it caused Tim and Jack to drop Jeff on the ground. "Oh, he's still alive," Ben smiled, "cool." Gasping, Jeff attempted and failed to get to his feet. "You think you can kill me?" He laughed harshly, swinging his knife wildly with one hand as he tried again to get up. "Buddy, you can't even move," Ben said, laughing. "What about this is funny?!" Tim jumped back as the knife came towards his feet. "Yeah, help us grab him!" Jack was attempting to wrangle Jeff's legs, but he kept kicking. 

Sighing, Ben reached down and hooked an arm under Jeff's shoulders. "Sorry boys. This is the part where I double cross you," he said, heaving Jeff to his feet. "What?!" Tim lunged at Ben and Jeff, but reared back quickly to dodge Jeff's knife. "Ben! You dirty little bastard!" Jack cursed, rushing towards the two. He was kicked back swiftly by Jeff. The masked man hit the ground with a grunt. "Why?!" Tim threw his hands up. Ben grinned, blood slowly dripping from his eyes as he looked at Tim. A red light seemed to emanate from the ground around him and Jeff. "It's nothing personal, guys. Just business," Ben shrugged. "Hey Jack," Jeff said, chuckling, "just you fucking wait. I'll come back for you. You and that bitch. I'll fucking kill you both." Jeff's laugh carried as he and Ben disappeared into the night. Jack and Tim exchanged glances of disbelief. "What the fuck was that?" "I... I don't even know." Jack cursed, throwing his hands up into the sky, "I can't fucking believe this!" Tim groaned, ripping his mask off and rubbing his face, "I should've seen this coming. Fuck!" 

Butterflies lazily drifted about the flower bed. Y/N was outside, taking in the beautiful summer day. She just wanted to enjoy a few moments before heading back in. Even from outside, she could hear the yelling. "Y/N, please come in," Tim leaned out of the door, "Brian's not talking to us." Sighing, she turned and followed Tim inside. As she made her way down the stairs, Y/N thought about what she would say. Maybe she shouldn't say anything at all? When she'd awoken that morning and learned Brian was there, alive, she'd been thrown into turmoil. After all, she never expected to see him again. Especially not this soon. When she reached the bottom of the steps and saw Brian, tears sprung to her eyes. She couldn't stop them. His face was bruised and swollen all over, to the point that he was almost unrecognizable. Still, when he saw her, he couldn't stop himself from smiling. She was still the same. Gentle. Kind. Y/N. "Wipe that smile off your face," Jack spat. He was angry. Jack couldn't understand why, after everything Brian had put Y/N through, she would beg him not to kill Brian. 

Taking a breath, Y/N looked around the room. It was very clean, and looked almost like an operating room. Save for some key pieces of medical equipment. Why would Jack need a room like this? She knew he ate organs, but he could just steal those and quietly leave, right? Her stomach twisted. She dismissed the thoughts. "Y/N," Brian said softly, "tell me what happened. Why did you leave?" Hearing Brian's voice, so distressed, made Y/N's heart ache. He sounded miserable. And he looked like he was suffering. Had she brought him this suffering? If she'd never spoken to him, would none of this be happening? Was it all her fault? Tears poured freely as she took a brave step towards Brian. "J-Jeff told me. He told me you to-told him where I was. Where to find me," she sniffled, wiping at her eyes. 

"That's not true," Brian said, shaking his head. "Y/N, I would never. I- I love you. I came all the way here to find you." "You brought Jeff with you," Jack shot back, not believing Brian for a moment. "Because we thought you'd gone rogue! I brought Jeff hoping he'd keep you busy so I could get Y/N home." "How do we know you aren't lying?" Tim's words were spoken with such conviction. Brian tried to stop himself from rolling his eyes. "Because I had a gun with me all night and I never pulled it out? If my goal was just to help Jeff find Y/N, why would I have come all the way here after Jack took her? Think about it." Y/N covered her mouth. She looked between Jack and Brian. Struck with the horrible realization that Brian was telling the truth. "This is all my fault," she said, looking at Jack. "No, no it isn't your fault," Brian jumped in before Jack could speak, "this is Tim's fault. I should've known better than to trust him." Brian and Tim shot each other hate-filled glances. 

Unable to believe Brian, or to swallow the horrible guilt she felt, Y/N turned and started back up the stairs. "I... I need a minute," she said softly. Turning back to Jack, she said, "please don't hurt him anymore." Brian watched her disappear up the stairs. All he wanted to do was run after her, and hold her. He wanted to tell Y/N everything was okay, and that he was going to take her home. Jack stared after her, too. His feelings almost matched Brian's, but he also felt another, deeper feeling. Anxiety. If Brian was telling the truth, and he'd come all this way for Y/N, there was no way he could stop Y/N from leaving. And Brian could give Y/N things Jack never could. A home, a family. Brian could go outside during the day. Brian could take Y/N anywhere she wanted to go. Jack couldn't even leave his house during the day. All these realizations crashed over Jack like a tidal wave. Not only was Brian the right choice, but he was so up front with her. That confession had been so bold and sudden. Jack could barely tell Y/N he liked her; how was he supposed to compete with Brian, who was fully prepared to do anything to get Y/N back? 

Upstairs, Y/N was laying in her room, sobbing. She didn't know what else to do. Brian had come all this way and had gotten really hurt because of her. And despite all that, he'd confessed. His words were still running through her head, 'I- I love you. I came all this way to find you.' Conflict wreaked havoc in her heart. She adored Brian. He was so funny and sweet. He made her smile. But what about Jack? Jack, who had dropped everything to save her. Who was quiet, and gentle. Sure, he was different, but she cared about him. And they were together. She couldn't just go home with Brian like nothing had happened between the two of them. And she couldn't lead them on, either. 

"...Sorry," Jack sighed, then unknotted the ropes that held Brian to the chair. "It's okay. I've got a very punchable face," Brian joked, trying to lighten the mood. He and Jack exchanged glances. They were both crazy about Y/N. There was tension in the air, thick enough that you could touch it. With a long sigh, Tim returned Brian's gun. "I'm going home. This has been a long night," he said, turning and hurrying up the stairs. At the top, Tim paused and turned back, "whatever happens, please... don't let that girl get anymore mixed up in all of this." Jack and Brian both nodded, watching Tim leave. 

Before heading to the door, Tim turned and headed down the hall. Y/N's bedroom door was open. She was sitting by the window, looking outside. It was obvious she had a lot on her mind. "Hey," he said softly. Turning, Y/N looked up at Tim. "Hey," she said softly. She made no effort to conceal her tears. "I don't know what's going to happen from here but... here." Tim handed her a folded scrap of paper. "It's my cell number. I don't stay in one place often, but if you ever need help, well... I feel like I owe it to you. If it weren't for my meddling, you and Brian would've had a better reunion." He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. Y/N stood, taking the paper in her hands. She looked at Tim, before gently hugging him. "I don't think just one person is at fault here," she said softly, "we all made some mistakes." Tim smiled, patting Y/N's shoulder. "Hang in there, kid," he said, "I'll talk to you later." She waved softly, and watched him leave. Tim was a better person than she thought. He was nice.

"Y/N?" Jack knocked on the door frame as he approached the door of her room. Again, Y/N was sitting beside the window. She was concentrated on a very tiny spider, busily weaving a web in the corner of the window sill. Her attention was pulled to the sound of Jack's voice. She turned and looked over at him. Brian was standing behind him in the doorway, looking a little better. He was holding an ice pack to his face. Most of his cuts had been bandaged. She smiled softly at the two. "Come to the kitchen with us, please," Jack said gently, "we need to talk about this." Nodding, Y/N stood up and dusted off her pants. She followed the two into the kitchen, where she sat at the table. Before Jack started speaking, he put on a pot of coffee. In the short time they'd lived together, it was the only 'normal' thing Y/N had seen him ingest. 

"I'm so glad to see you," Brian said softly, smiling at Y/N from across the table. She smiled back, eyes beginning to water again as she looked up at him. "I'm glad you're okay," she said softly, wiping at her eyes. Her cheeks were red and raw from rubbing her face. "I'm okay," he repeated, gently reaching out for her hand. She started to put her hand in his, but stopped. "Um... Jack and I are- "I don't mind," Jack said softly, "I know you must have missed him." Jack gingerly patted Y/N's head, setting a steaming mug of coffee in front of her. She smiled at him, feeling a gentle flutter in her chest. Brian shot Jack an appreciative look, accepting a mug from him as well. Jack set his own mug down, along with a little bowl of sugar and a cup creamer. Y/N took the time to stir cream and sugar into her cup, smiling softly. Brian added a little sugar to his cup, but no cream. Jack began to drink his coffee, black, and seemed to enjoy it that way. 

"As much as I want to say that things are finally over, Y/N... Jeff and Ben got away. And the reality is, they're going to find you again at some point," Jack began, staring down into his mug. He'd set his mask on the table next to him, and Y/N could see the concern etched into his face. "I know," she said softly, nodding. Tim and Jack had filled her in first thing that morning, but hearing it again now, it felt so much more real. "So... what should we do?" She looked between Jack and Brian, clearly anxious. "It'd be smarter for all of us to stick together for right now," Brian said, tapping his fingers on the rim of his mug, "I know that that might make you two uncomfortable, but if we're being honest, I can barely hold my own against Jeff. Neither of us could beat him alone. And Ben is a wild card, so if the two are working together we're going to have to stay on our toes." Y/N nodded softly. It seemed like Brian was talking more to Jack than her. 

"You're not wrong," Jack said, nodding slowly, "we definitely have a stronger chance together. But if we stay here for too much longer, we'll be in trouble. Maybe it would be smarter for the two of you to go back to Hometown. It'd give you time to heal, get yourselves together. And put some distance between you and Jeff." Brian shook his head, "sure, Ben and Jeff'll come here, but if they find this place abandoned, they'll probably head back to Hometown, too. Not only that, but if we drive back to Hometown with Y/N, we'll be arrested. She's a missing person." "Where else can we go?" Y/N looked between the two. Brian sighed, "the way I see it, no matter what we do, they'll keep looking for us. Be realistic. None of us have the funds or the ability to travel forever. And even if we leave, we're just prolonging the inevitable." "Yeah, but they could be back any time if we just stay here. Ben knows where this house is," Jack said with a frown. 

Resting her chin in her hands, Y/N pondered the situation. Her heart ached. It felt like no matter how hard she tried, she was always just one step from Jeff's cruel grasp. Her eyes trailed along the walls of the kitchen. "What about Jane? She could help us, maybe?" "You might be onto something," Jack nodded, "but I had to ditch my phone, and Y/N hasn't had hers since before we left Hometown." "Lucky for you, I always bring a burner with me," Brian whipped out an old-fashioned flip phone. "So, what then? We call Jane, hunker down and hope we can stop Jeff and Ben when they come here?" "Tim could help us," Y/N said softly. "No," Brian said, voice quiet harsher than he intended. "She has a point, Brian," Jack said defensively, "I know you don't like Tim but he's strong, and smart. And most importantly, his main concern was helping Y/N get as far from the fucked up world we live in as possible."

"You live in a fucked up world. Once this is over and Y/N is home safe, I'm done. I never wanted to come back to the business in the first place." Brian clenched his fists, looking away from the table. "It's bad enough that I've gotten her tangled up in all this anyway." "It's not your fault Brian," Y/N said, gently setting her hand on his, "I'm the one who stole Jeff's knife, aren't I? I got myself involved before I ever met you." "Yeah, but I could've done things differently. I could've- "Sitting here and thinking about what we could have done differently isn't going to help," Jack cut in with an irritated growl. He felt uncomfortable watching Brian and Y/N talk. He wanted to put himself between the two of them. To assert that Y/N as his, and that Brian needed to keep his distance. 

Rising, Y/N took the now empty mugs over to the sink. Jack mumbled a thanks as she picked up his mug. Once she'd rinsed them, she came back to the table. Jack looked at her for a moment. He wanted to say something to make her feel better. Something to let her know that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. It was so obvious that Y/N was frightened. She kept twisting at the hem of her shirt, eyes tracing the lines on the old wooden table. "We should set some sort of trap," Brian suggested after a moment. "It won't work on Ben," Jack said, wrinkling his nose, "you know Ben will just do that thing where he disappears." Brian nodded, "it doesn't have to work on Ben. It has to work on Jeff. If we cant get him down, then Ben will be easier to take down. Especially if there's no technology around." "We can hammer the plan out more once we've got Jane on board," Jack said, gesturing to the cell phone in Brian's hands. "Right. Let's call her up." Jack gently set his hand on Y/N's knee and gave it a little squeeze. 

She smiled at him, as if to assure him that she was alright. There was a lot on Y/N's mind at the moment. Jeff, obviously, who she was beginning to fear would never quit until she was dead. And now Ben, too, who may have frightened her more than Jeff, truthfully. There was something about him that felt so wrong and now that she knew he was on the enemy's side, well... It definitely made her anxious. She wondered about what had happened between Tim and Brian to make them despise each other so. Brian. Oh, Brian. He'd gotten hurt so badly because of her. What if he'd died? The thought made Y/N feel sick to her stomach. And Jack. Two men she cared very deeply about sitting at the same table as her. Looking at her. "Huh?" She looked between the two of them. Had she missed something? "I asked if you were alright," Jack said, now looking even more worried. "Oh, yeah," Y/N nodded softly, "sorry. I guess I have a lot on my mind." "Who could blame you? A lot has happened," Brian said, setting a hand on her shoulder. 

He grinned in that way that made Y/N's heart flutter. "But try not to worry, alright? I won't let anything happen to you. No matter what it takes, I'm going to get you home. That's a promise." Jack grit his teeth. How was Brian always so smooth and confident? He always felt so awkward and unsure of himself. Struggling to even communicate how much he cared about Y/N. "Brian is right," he said, "we'll protect you." Jack felt so lame compared to Brian. It was no wonder Y/N adored Brian so much. Y/N smiled, "thanks. I really needed to hear that." 

"Hello?" Jane was in the kitchen sharpening knives when she got the call. It was a habit that made her feel relaxed.   
"Hey, Jane? It's Jack. I'm using Brian's phone," Jack said, looking down at his boots. He could almost hear the excitement in Jane's voice.   
"Holy shit, did you get him? Nice. What about Jeff? Is he dead? Oh, I want you to say yes, but I want you to say no. Don't leave me hanging!" Jane began to pace, filled with anticipation.   
"Unfortunately, no. We didn't get Jeff. And, as it turns out, Jeff managed to trick not only me, but Brian as well. He's on our side, I guess." Brian shot Jack a glare from across the table.   
"Oh wow. That's got to be really awkward, considering Y/N has like, a huge crush on Brian," Jane said with a frown. She halted her pacing. "So you're calling me because you want me to help you get rid of him for good, huh?"   
"We figured if anyone could help us do it..." Jack shrugged. 

"Oh I can definitely do it. I've got a good feeling about this." Jane turned to Liu and Rea in her living room. They were eating lunch. Liu looked up at her, eyes shining. They seemed to share a thought in that moment. "Do you mind if I bring a friend? We can definitely trust him."   
"The more the merrier, in this case," Jack said, running a hand through his hair, "after all, we're also dealing with Ben."   
"Sounds like fun. I can be there first thing tomorrow morning. Think you'll be okay till then?" Jane smiled at Liu, who mirrored her expression. They were clearly excited. After all, this was a promising set up.   
"We'll manage. If anything changes, I'll keep you updated."   
"Cool. Talk soon." Beep. 

"Now what?" Y/N looked at the two. Brian shrugged, "now we wait. There's not much else we can do." Jack nodded, "if Brian is going to be here for a while, Y/N, you can stay in my room with me and he can sleep in the spare." Brian narrowed his eyes at Jack, but his grin didn't falter. "O-Oh, uh," Y/N nodded, face turning red. It wasn't like she minded; sleeping next to Jack did make her feel safer. But she almost wanted to refuse? She felt like she shouldn't be giving Jack so much of herself right in front of Brian. It felt... gross. At the same time, she felt like she wanted to turn to Brian and hug him as hard as she could, but couldn't. What if Jack got mad? She couldn't bear the thought of hurting either of them. 

"That's alright, Y/N. I can just crash on the couch. After all, I wouldn't want you to do something that makes you uncomfortable," Brian said, glancing at Jack. The eyeless man bristled, "I do not make Y/N uncomfortable." "Really? She looks pretty uncomfortable," Brian shot back, smirk never leaving his face. "Read the room, she's nervous. She probably doesn't know if it's safe to trust you yet," Jack said, digging his nails into the wood of the table. "That's not it," Y/N said, "and Jack doesn't make me uncomfortable! Oh, please don't argue!" She buried her face in her hands, taking a breath, "I- I can't do this right now. So much is happening so fast- Y/N took huge gulps of air, feeling her chest tighten. "Oh no," Jack said, quickly rising from his chair. He lifted Y/N from hers and carried her swiftly to her room. Then he set her gently on her bed. "Deep breaths. It's okay," Jack said quietly. Brian had followed the two and stood in the doorway. Y/N looked up at him, tears pouring down her face. 

Hesitantly, Brian came into the room and knelt down beside her bed. He gently grabbed her hand and ran his thumb over her knuckles. "Shh," Brian said, looking into her eyes, "we're here for you. It's okay. I'm sorry for being... defensive. I just miss you. A lot." He smiled up at her. "I'm sorry, too," Jack said, sitting beside her and rubbing her back, "I shouldn't have put you on the spot. I-I was being petty..." Y/N sniffled, taking a few deep breaths. Once she calmed down, she apologized for freaking out. So much had been happening, she couldn't handle Brian and Jack fighting over her on top of it all. The stress of it all had exhausted her, and shortly after she calmed down, she fell asleep.


	19. Nineteen

"We need to talk," Brian whispered to Jack as he pulled the door to Y/N's room closed. She was fast asleep. Jack had even checked that the window was locked before leaving. Nodding, Jack followed Brian out of the house. For a moment, the two said nothing, looking around the woods. There was a bitter tension around them. "If we keep at each others' throats, we'll put Y/N into an early grave," Brian said, crossing his arms. Jack tucked his hands into his pockets, looking away from Brian. "You think I don't know that?" "I know you know, Jack. You're smart, but you let your insecurities get in the way of what's important. Y/N's already got a limited amount of time. There's no point driving her into the dirt even sooner with our fighting." Jack crossed his arms. 

"You're right. Did you drag me out here just to state the obvious?" Brian shook his head, "I brought you out here to make a deal. Wait, maybe that's not the right wording. More like... come to an agreement? Whatever. The point is, I'm here for Y/N's best interest." "Okay? So what is it you wanted to agree on?" Jack was growing agitated. He didn't like it when Brian started talking at length. He had this way of getting people to do what he wanted that Jack didn't like. Brian sighed, rubbing his face. Trying to communicate peacefully with someone he wanted to punch so badly was not easy.

"Okay. Please just listen, alright?" Brian looked at Jack. Sighing, Jack nodded at Brian. "Alright, I'm listening." "Cool. Okay. So. You like Y/N. Obviously. And I love her," Brian put careful emphasis on the words 'like' and 'love'. "Uh-huh." "If you care about her as much as I do, I'm sure you want her to be safe and happy," Brian continued. Jack narrowed his eyes. Where was Brian going with this? "And we both know that she can only handle so much stress... So. Why don't we just... not make her choose?" Jack furrowed his brow. "Not...? What? What exactly do you mean, Brian? Spit it out." Jack's patience was wearing thin. With a groan, Brian patted his cheeks. "I'm saying," Brian tried again, "we should both be her boyfriends. Think about it. It would be easier on everyone here, and Y/N wouldn't have to feel like she was being forced to choose." 

"What? No! Absolutely not. You can't just slide into my relationship like that." Jack stood a bit more defensively, glaring at Brian. "That's not what I'm trying to do, Jack. I'm trying to work with you here- ugh," Brian groaned again, throwing his hands up. "Look. Just, give it some thought. Unlike you, I'm a patient person. As long as Y/N is happy, I can tolerate a lot." Brian's demeanor suddenly darkened as he closed the distance between the two of them. "But if Y/N gives me any reason to suspect you're not treating her well... Well," he grinned, "there's a reason why I used to be the operator's top dog, isn't there?" Jack took a step back, clenching his fists. "Don't insult me. Weren't you the one who was watching over her when she got kidnapped?" Brian rolled his eyes, "you're so insecure it hurts. I'm going to go take a shower." 

By the time Y/N awoke, the sun had gone down. She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. "You're awake," Brian said, looking up from his notebook. He was sitting on the floor by the window, looking at ease. She smiled at him, "hi." "Are you feeling any better?" Nodding, Y/N yawned softly and stretched out her arms. "Yeah. Sorry again for freaking out... So much has happened." Grinning, Brian tucked his little black book away. "Don't be sorry. You've been through a lot. I'm just glad that you're okay." Y/N paused, looking at the open door of her room. "Is Jack around? Is he alright?" She noticed that most of the swelling from Brian's face was gone. "He's fine. He isn't here, though, he went on a supply run. Needed to get some more medicine or something, I guess." 

"Oh, alright." Y/N looked at her lap. She had so much she wanted to say, but she couldn't find the words. Brian was here, alive, to protect her. He'd confessed to her. He'd told her he loved her. "Umm..." Y/N bit her lip, looking back up at him. "Hmm?" He smiled patiently at her. With a nervous laugh, she pushed her fingers through her hair. "I-I have so much I want to say, but I don't even know where to start..." "Why don't you start by telling me everything that happened to you?" Y/N nodded, folding her hands together. "Okay... um... let's see. After you left," Y/N began. It hadn't really been all that long ago, but so much had happened. Some of it was fuzzy now. Jeff leading her into the woods. Jack. The abandoned house where she'd been held. Y/N decided that she would skip telling Brian about giving Jack one of her kidneys. Truthfully, she herself had nearly forgotten. 

As they were talking, Jack came silently down the hall. He stopped in the open door way of Y/N's room, "what are you two up to?" "Welcome home," Y/N smiled at him, "I was just telling Brian about how we escaped from Hometown." Brian nodded, "I asked her to tell me a little about it." Jack sat down next to Y/N on the bed and swiftly removed on of his gloves. Then, he pressed his cool hand to her forehead. "How're you feeling?" She leaned into him just a bit, smiling softly. "I'm okay. A lot better, now that I've had some time to clear my head. I think that being able to talk about everything really helped." Y/N looked at Brian who grinned. Jack did his best to pretend that it didn't bug him. "I'm glad you're alright. You should get some more sleep." He lifted his mask and pressed a gentle kiss onto her forehead. Blush crept across Y/N's face. When Jack glanced back at Brian, however, Brian seemed unphased. It made him wonder if he really was as insecure as Brian said.

"It's about time for me to hit the hay, too," Brian sighed, rising from the floor. Y/N nodded softly, "hopefully you'll feel better tomorrow." Brian patted her head, "sweet dreams. I love you." Biting her lip, Y/N watched Brian go. The way he said it so confidently made her heart flutter. As soon as Brian was out of the room, Jack turned to Y/N. He wanted to say something. To do something that would make her look at him the way she looked at Brian. Y/N smiled at Jack, and gently wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry for sleeping so long. How was your trip?" The way she held him, and looked him in the face so comfortably made Jack relax a bit. He smiled, tucking some stray hair out of her face. "Busy. Hospitals never close, you know? So slipping in and out takes a lot of work. Luckily, I know a doctor who- Well, we're acquaintances." Nodding, Y/N released Jack. He looked at her for a moment. 

"Y/N..." When she smiled up at him, tilting her head the slightest bit, Jack felt like an idiot. He always felt like he was going to say the wrong thing. Or do the wrong thing. He wanted so badly to keep seeing that beautiful smile. It made him feel alive. "I know that you and Brian... well- I mean- It's not that I would ever suspect you, but Brian- I just- "Jack," Y/N said gently, setting a hand on his arm, "I can't change my feelings for Brian. But just because I have feelings for him, doesn't erase the way I feel about you, Jack. I love you. So... don't worry, alright? I'm not going to betray you." It was the truth. Y/N knew she loved Brian, but she also loved Jack. She would never just leave him. And as long as she and Brian were still friends... maybe that was enough. Hearing those words from Y/N, Jack felt all of his worries vanish. Maybe Brian was right. Maybe when you care about someone this much, all you want is for them to be happy.

Early the next morning, Y/N awoke to the sound of birds singing. She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. "Good morning," Jack said, as he opened the door, "did you sleep alright?" Y/N nodded, smiling at him. "I ran you a bath. Brian thought it might help you relax," Jack said. Brian leaned in the door way and waved. "Oh, wow. That's really thoughtful. Thank you. Both of you," Y/N stood up and gathered a change of clothes. "Good morning, princess," Brian said as he stepped out of the way for Y/N. She smiled at him, "good morning." There was something different about this morning. Things felt somehow... at peace. 

As Y/N slid down into the hot water, she sighed. Wow. She'd needed this way more than she realized. Jack and Brian were right, after all. She could hear their voices carry from the kitchen. But they were too far for her to understand the words. The aroma of flowers drifted up around her, washing her with a sense of calm. She closed her eyes. Surely relaxing a little longer wouldn't hurt. 

"Looks like she's doing a lot better," Brian sighed, smiling into his coffee mug. His face was still mostly purple today, but the swelling, thankfully, was gone. Jack nodded, taking a sip from his mug. "Hopefully after her bath we can talk about... this," Jack gestured vaguely. As the two were sitting, doing their best to be friendly, a knock at the door cut through the silence. Before either of them could get up, the door swung open. Jane's boots pounded on the wooden floor as she strolled in, looking lively. "Good morning! Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long," she said, tossing her black curls. "If it isn't Jane," Brian said, offering her a lazy wave. "Hey, Brian. Sorry that you got beat up by mistake," Jane said. Standing behind Jane, looking like he might die of exhaustion, was Liu. "Is there somewhere poor Liu can crash? He drove all night." 

"Oh, yeah. The guest room," Jack was about to get up to show Liu the way, but Liu had already slipped around Jane and flopped onto the couch. He was asleep in seconds. Jane sat down at the coffee table. "Where's our special little lady?" She glanced between Brian and Jack. "In the bath. She's been pretty stressed, so w- "I'm going to go check on her," Jane said, cutting Brian off. She quickly rose from her chair and skipped down the hall. Stopping at the bathroom door, she knocked. 

Sitting up in the tub, Y/N rubbed her eyes. She was so relaxed she'd nearly fallen back to sleep. "Yes?" "Y/N! It's Jane. Everything okay in there?" "Yeah," Y/N rested her head on the tub ledge, "I'm just uh.. stewing?" Y/N chuckled at her own bad pun. Brian snorted, doing his best to contain an laugh. Jane nodded, "alright. Liu and I are here now, so, when you get out come talk to me!" "I will," Y/N nodded softly. Then she relaxed back into the tub with a sigh. 

"So. Which one of you did she pick?" Jane grinned as she stirred cream into her coffee. "Did you come here to gossip?" Jack frowned under his mask. "No, I came to rip that smiling creep limb from limb. The gossip is just an added bonus." Brian chuckled, "Y/N still needs a little time to decide what she wants to do. Why don't we focus on what we're going to do?" Nodding, Jane set down her mug. "Okay. Here's the idea. We're obviously going to be waiting here for Ben and Jeff. They think it's just going to be you, Tim, and Y/N. Brian, Liu, and I are all wild cards. So if we can lure them into an ambush, we have a strong advantage. Two of them against..." Jane paused to count everyone on her fingers. "Five of us! Those are really good odds." "Right. But we have no idea when they'll attack," Jack said with a sigh. "Probably as soon as Jeff's wounds are healed enough for him to attack," Brian shrugged, "the guy is consistent. And self-destructive. He could be literally falling apart and he'd still be chasing us." 

"Sorry to keep you all waiting." Y/N took a seat at the table between Jack and Brian. Jane beamed at her. "Aw, did you have a good bath?" Y/N smiled, nodding at Jane. "It was very nice." "That's good," Jack said, gently squeezing her hand. There was a brief silence. And then, Y/N spoke up. "So if we're luring Ben and Jeff here... what should I do?" Jack paused. "Well, you could always hide out in the basement," Brian suggested, "it's got a lock, and there are plenty of places for someone your size to hide." "No, that's too risky," Jane shook her head, "if we leave her alone and one of them finds here, that's it." "Jane's right," Jack nodded, "someone should be down in the basement with her. To keep her safe." "Alright, so, one of us," Brian said with a nod. "I hate to disagree again, but the precision and stealth guy and the very strong and sturdy guy need to be part of the main fight," Jane reminded them. "Right," Brian sighed. 

"I can do it," Liu sighed, sitting up on the couch. "Are you sure?" Jack looked over at Liu. "Yeah. It's not like I'm not good enough to be part of the fight, but, if we're being honest it's better for Brian and Jack to be hand Jeff and Ben. I've got no experience with Ben. And Jeff... Well, the dude's like a horse." Nodding, Jane sipped her coffee. "So it's agreed. We should set up some traps around the house, too. They'll slow Tweedle-Dum and Tweedle-Idiot down. At least a little." "Looks like we've got a plan," Brian nodded.


	20. Twenty

Smoke curled up into the night sky. Y/N could smell it from her bedroom window. She'd just woken up, for seemingly no reason. But now that she was awake, she could see it. Fire. Brilliant yellow and orange flames, slowly consuming everything in their path. She felt her breath hitch; a forest fire? What should she do? As she stared at the fire in the distance growing closer and closer, her bedroom door swung open. "Y/N, are you alright?" She turned to see Brian standing there, but as he started walking towards her, he fell forward. Brian was completely still, a knife stuck deep into his back. Jeff tilted his head to one side, grinning. "I finally found you," he giggled. He crept closer, and closer. Raising his prized knife. Brian's blood sparkled in the fire light. Y/N shrieked at the top of her lungs as the knife swung down harshly.

Gasping for air, Y/N sat up, holding her chest. She was still in bed. When she glanced out of the window, there was no smoke. No fire. Just peaceful night time. The door to her room flew open, and Jack came in. "Are you okay?! What happened?" Brian was close behind him, looking just as concerned. "N-Nothing," Y/N said, trying to regain her composure. She was shaken up. That nightmare felt so real. "I... I had a bad dream, that's all." "You screamed," Jack said, moving closer to the bed to get a better look at her. "I-I did? Oh, I'm sorry..." Y/N tried to blink away the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. It was all a dream, she told herself. The weight of the bed shifted as Jack and Brian sat down on either side of her, Jack wrapping and arm around her shoulders. Brian gently took one of Y/N's hands. "Tell us what happened, Y/N. Please," Brian said gently. 

Nodding, Y/N took a breath. As she explained her dream to them, Brian and Jack exchanged concerned glances. It was the first time Y/N had had a nightmare in quite a while. As the three sat there, talking and doing their best to comfort each other, Jane came strolling down the hall. She was in her pajamas, black curls messily strewn about. Peeking into the room, she furrowed her brows. "It looks like you two got this," she yawned, then strolled back down the hall towards the couch. Liu was fast asleep on the floor, curled up on a pile of extra blankets Jane had been smart enough to bring. 

A long silence stretched out between the three as they sat there. Jack looked over to the window, wondering what to say. "Sorry for worrying you," Y/N said softly, running a hand through her hair. She wished she were stronger. It bothered her that Brian and Jack were constantly having to check on her. Sure, she appreciated it, but it also told her that she was just as delicate as ever. It was almost like she'd traded one set of parents for another. Would her whole life be like this? Anytime she got even a little scared, someone would have to come running? "Hey," Brian said, squeezing her hand a bit, "don't beat yourself up like that. We love you. Even if you were perfectly fine, I'd be worried." Y/N wrinkled her nose, "why?" "Well, because sometimes even when people appear totally fine... they're definitely not," Brian said, looking at his lap, "it's just something I've learned on my journey, I guess." 

Morning light crept through the window as the sun began it's daily crawl across the sky. "Do you think today will be the day?" Y/N looked at Jack. It had already been three days since Jane and Liu had arrived to help take care of Jeff and Ben. "I don't know," Jack said, frowning. "It could be. That's why we have to be ready." He yawned, stretching out his arms. Brian and Jack were sharing a room now, sleeping in shifts. Jack slept during the day, waking up in the evenings and staying up through the night in case Jeff and Ben arrived. Brian and Liu would take turns patrolling the woods around the house during the day. Tim had stopped by once or twice with some extra groceries, and to stay involved in the plan. He and Brian didn't speak while he was here. 

"You should get some sleep," Y/N said, standing up. Jack nodded, rising from the bed. The two hugged for a moment before Jack quietly strolled back to his room to get some sleep. Brian looked up at Y/N. "Well, what about you? Are you going back to sleep?" "I don't really want to," she admitted, hugging herself. "Why don't we go on a little walk? Some fresh air might help you relax." "Yeah, okay," Y/N smiled softly, "just let me get dressed."

Fog clung to the ground and wrapped its silvery fingers around the trunks of trees. The smell of wet earth filled Y/N's nostrils as she followed Brian down the grown-over trails. It had rained the night before, giving everything a very zen feeling. As the two strolled down through the trees, Y/N reminisced on her first days there. She remembered that odd grey... thing she'd seen some time ago. Truthfully, she'd almost forgotten about it. After all, she hadn't ever seen it again. Brian hummed a tune as he strolled, and Y/N recognized it right away. "Hey Brian?" "Hmm?" He glanced back at her over his shoulder. "I was wondering about that song you're always humming?" He stopped walking abruptly. "Oh, that," he said softly, looking around the forest. Birds chirped happily, greeted the sun as it climbed higher into the sky. It was still dim out, since the sun hadn't made it above the trees. 

"I wrote a song a long time ago," Brian said finally, "but uh, I didn't really ever perform it or anything. Sometimes humming the tune, though, it reminds me of the good times." He looked at his shoes. Thoughts of the days when he and his friends were young and unafraid passed through his mind. Jay, and Seth. ...Alex. He grit his teeth, narrowing his eyes, "if I'm being honest," Brian said softly, "I feel a little responsible for not seeing that my friends weren't okay. Now, they're gone. I guess that's why I feel like I need to watch you so much closer." He turned to Y/N. "Sorry, this kind of stuff is probably a bummer for you." Y/N smiled softly. "It doesn't matter if it's not fun to hear, Brian. If you need to talk about it, please do. I'm always here to listen if you need." 

A long silence stretched between them. Brian turned to Y/N, smiling softly. "I will hate the fact that you slipped through my fingers every day for the rest of my life," he said, gently brushing stray hairs from her eyes. "You're too good for us. For this," Brian gestured vaguely. Y/N felt her face grow hot. "C'mon Brian, that's not true. I'm not 'too good', I- "No, don't argue with me on this. You are too good. You're better than this, and when I get you home, I hope you'll put it all behind you. Put me behind you." "What?" Y/N searched Brian's eyes. "Why would I do that?" Brian sighed, looking around for a moment. "Look," he said, "I've been thinking about this. The longer you stay in touch with them, with me, you're in danger. You and your parents will be at risk, all the time. It's better just to forget us, Y/N. Go home and be safe and happy. Live out what time you have left free of the fear and stress living in this world gives people. Jack and I will be okay without you." 

"I don't want to forget you! Why are you telling me to forget you suddenly?" Brian clenched his fists. "Because I love you, Y/N. I want you to be safe. Seeing you in the middle of all this, always on edge, it kills me." Shaking her head, Y/N took a few steps back. "I-I'm not going to do that. I'm not going to forget you!" She turned and ran back to the cabin, feeling hot tears streak down her face. Brian sighed, staring after her. "I'm sorry, Y/N." 

Panting and shaking, Y/N stumbled through the trees. She'd been running in a straight line, but suddenly nothing looked familiar. She stumbled over a stray root sticking up from the ground, and fell. Groaning, she sat up and rubbed her now bruised arm. Y/N looked around for a moment, sniffling and wiping tears from her face. "Brian?" She picked herself up, looking this way and that for her friend. There was no way she'd run that far, right? So where was this. "There's no Brian here," came a soft voice, "only you. And only me." "Who are you?" Y/N took a deep breath, looking around in the fog. She couldn't see anything. The fog seemed to be getting thicker by the moment. Turning around and around, Y/N felt her head begin to grow light. "I'm Sally," the little voice said. Y/N spun around once more. Standing before her was a tiny girl with long brown curls and wide green eyes. She was wearing a stained pink night gown, faded and ripped at the edges. Her socks were bunched around her ankles and caked with dirt, no shoes to protect her little feet. 

Trickles of old, dried blood clung to her face and neck. Sally clung onto an old, worn out bear, that looked in need of a few stitches and a good wash. "Oh my gosh," Y/N said, "y-you're bleeding. Are you okay?" She knelt down to Sally's level and held out a hand, "let me help you, my friend knows medicine- Sally shook her head, smiling softly. "I'm not hurt. Not anymore," she said, grinning. Her teeth, Y/N noticed, were very neat and perfectly white. It was almost jarring to see such perfect teeth on such a messy, bloody child. "Okay," Y/N said softly, brows furrowed. She didn't quite know what to do. "Why are you out here by yourself?" Sally looked down at her bear, "Charlie and I were just playing pretend with someone else." Charlie's little paw was made to wave at Y/N. "But, now I'm done playing with them. I want to play with you," Sally looked back up at Y/N. 

Hesitating, Y/N looked down at Sally. "But I'm a stranger. Didn't your parents tell you not to talk to strangers?" "Hmm... they did," Sally frowned, inspecting the fur on Charlie's head, "but I'm not scared of strangers. And you were nice to me." "Some nice strangers can still be very bad," Y/N said sternly, "you can't trust someone you've just met. I could be dangerous." "You don't look very dangerous to me," Sally crossed her arms, "are you even a grown up?" Y/N paused, "that's a hard question. I don't really feel like a grown up." "Then play with me! Please? It's only for a little while..." Biting her lip, Y/N glanced around. "Alright. I'll play with you. But, we need to stay on the trail, okay? I'm already lost enough... Hopefully Brian will be able to find me from here." 

"Hooray! Okay! Let's play hide and seek! You're it!" Y/N nodded. She walked to the nearest tree and began counting. As she was counting, she heard leaves and twigs all around her crunching. The sound of little feet pounding the ground as they hurried off made Y/N's heart sink. Sally had definitely run off the trail. "98....99....100! Ready or not, here I come!" Y/N stepped back from the tree and glanced around. She cursed herself for not peeking. Still, she realized as she made her way into the trees off the trail, she hadn't ever played hide and seek like this. Sure, she'd played with her dad as a girl. But never outside in a huge forest like this. The fog seemed to dissipate as she went deeper and deeper into the trees. "Where are you hiding, Sally?" 

Giggles echoed from all around. There was obviously something not right about Sally, but Y/N didn't think that just talking and playing would hurt anything. She caught a glimpse of pink rushing behind a tree trunk and hurried after it. As she peered around the tree, though, she found nothing. Unsure where to check, Y/N decided to head back to 'base' and see if Sally had beaten her there. 

Halfway back, she heard a twig snap and hurried in the direction of the sound, hoping to spot the little girl. Instead, however, she found a tired Liu glaring down at her. "Y/N? Where the fuck have you been? You freaked everyone out!" "What? I've only been gone for like, twenty minutes," Y/N said defensively, frowning at him. "Twenty- Y/N, we've been looking for you for hours!" Liu gestured wildly. He was right, she realized, when she saw the sun setting in the distance. How had it gotten so late? She'd only been playing with Sally for a few minutes. "What happened to your arm?" Liu gestured to a long, shallow cut on Y/N's arm. It was already beginning to scab. Y/N looked at it, "I... I don't know." "Come on," Liu grabbed her wrist and began pulling her towards the house. When Y/N glanced back into the woods, she spotted Sally standing by a tree, waving. There was a smile on her face. 

"How could you just disappear like that? Everyone here is trying to keep you alive, but you just run right into death's arms?" Jane was cranky, clearly pulled thin from Brian's constant worrying as they'd searched for Y/N all day. "I said I was sorry," Y/N said, clenching her fists. "Where did you go? Did you meet someone?" Liu put a hand on his hip, frowning. "Well," Y/N looked at her lap, "Brian and I had an argument, and I turned around to go home. I know I never left the trail, but the fog got really thick and somehow I got lost?" Jane furrowed her brows. "What? That doesn't make sense." "A-And then there was this little girl. She was all bloody and dirty and I tried to help her, but she just wanted me to play hide and seek with her." 

"A little... bloody... girl?" Jane pressed her hand to Y/N's forehead to check her temperature. "You're burning up," she remarked, "do you feel okay?" "I feel fine," Y/N said, frowning, "maybe a little jittery." "So what happened after you met the little girl?" Brian looked at Y/N, concerned. "Well, I told her I would play. Then I started counting. She ran off the trail, so I went to find her. I wandered around for a few minutes, then bumped into Liu." "Nothing else?" Y/N shook her head, "like I said, it only felt like a few minutes." "She's losing time," Jane said quietly, rubbing her face. "And she came back with a fever," Liu added. He passed Y/N a bottle of water. Brian felt his heart sink. This was really, really bad news.


	21. Twenty-One

It was a peaceful summer night. Frogs and crickets singing, cicadas shrieking their existential dread to the moon. The smell of pine and must was heavy in the air from all of the rain they'd been getting lately. Y/N was fast asleep in bed, blankets strewn onto the floor. A feint creaking sound echoed through the room. Wood grinding against wood as the window began to lift slowly. Stirring, Y/N sat up in bed. By this time, the window was already half-way open. She stared at it for a long moment, confused, them rose from her bed. "Solomon?" She could only manage to whisper, frightened. Crossing the room in two steps, she quickly slammed the window shut and locked it tight. Maybe she'd forgotten to close it earlier? The haze of sleep was heavy, like a thick blanket of fog over her thoughts. After double-checking the lock, she slipped back into bed and closed her eyes. 

"Wake up, sunshine," an eerie voice whispered, pulling Y/N back to the land of the living once more. She groaned, "no, dad. Five more minutes." Her eyelids fluttered. "I'm not your dad," he said, voice laced with amusement, "now. Get. Up." Sighing, Y/N rubbed her face and sat up. Finally, her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Before a scream could fly out of her mouth, a calloused hand clamped over her cheeks. "Shhh, shh, shh..... Easy," Jeff said, eyes gleaming with delight. It was taking his all to stop from laughing and alerting the whole house to his presence. Tears sprang to Y/N's eyes almost immediately as she stared up at him, shaking her head. "Listen. I'm going to let you go, and if you scream, I'll gut you like a fucking fish. Got it?" Taking a deep breath through her nose, Y/N nodded profusely. Jeff grinned, releasing Y/N. She glanced around for anything to defend herself with, but there was nothing. 

"W- "Shut up, I'm asking the questions," Jeff hissed, glaring at Y/N. She bit her lip, staring up at him. He took his knife out of his pocket and turned it over in his hands. "You've been giving me a lot of fucking trouble," he hummed, slowly working the knife into his palm. Y/N covered her mouth, stopping herself from protesting to Jeff's self-mutilation. "So I've been thinking about how I could make you feel sorry," he continued, glancing at the bedroom door. "Why don't you just kill me," Y/N hissed, "that's what you came for, isn't it?" Jeff grinned, "if I just killed you, it would be too easy. I don't want your death to be easy." He waggled a finger at her, putting on a mock stern tone, "no, young lady, you need a punishment that fits the crime." Y/N shrunk away from Jeff. "I'll scream. Jack will come," she warned. "You'll be dead before he gets here," Jeff shrugged, "don't you listen?" "You think I'll just sit here and take it? I'm not a little girl." Smirking, Jeff raised his knife. "Wanna test that theory?" 

"Actually," Y/N said, spotting the book she'd been reading tucked half under her pillow, "I think I do." Throwing herself to one side, she began to scream at the top of her lungs. Jeff jumped at her, but she managed to knock his knife out of his hands with the book. Scrambling under his arms and off the bed, Y/N hit the floor and yanked herself up, snatching the knife. She pointed it at Jeff, taking a few breaths, then screamed again. Jeff laughed, "you think you can kill me with my own knife? You sorry little bitch." Y/N tried to steady her hands. She felt herself pause; she'd screamed twice. Why wasn't anyone coming? Horrible anxiety swelled in her stomach. She looked up at Jeff. "No. You- You couldn't have. I would have woken up- A wicked grin stretched across Jeff's face. "Aww... your friends are a little busy, so sorry," he said, doing his best to look sad. It didn't work well with the permanent grin carved into his face. 

Taking a breath, Y/N steadied herself. "That's fine," she said, "I can handle myself."Jeff laughed. He just couldn't help himself. "You? That's- More laughter. Tears trickled down his cheeks as he shook his head. "That's so fucking rich!" "I have your knife," Y/N said, feeling embarrassed and insulted. "Oh honey..." Jeff stepped closer and closer, until the point of the knife was touching his chest. "You don't have the guts," he said, grinning. "You're wrong," Y/N shouted. But she couldn't will her arms to move. Her legs either, for that matter. She was glued to her spot, frightened and trying her hardest to be brave. Jeff tilted his head to one side. "Do it, then. Kill me. I don't need a knife to kill you, dumbass. I can just use my hands. I could beat you to death. Or pluck out your eyes, so you and your little boyfriend match. I can do whatever I want to you, little girl. There's nothing you can do to stop me. You can't even bring yourself to swing the knife." 

Y/N shook her head. Her breaths were getting more and more ragged. "Shut up! I-I'm not like you! I don't hurt people!" She gripped the knife tighter, willing herself to move. All she could do was step back farther and farther, Jeff maintaining their distance. When her back hit the wall, the color drained from her face. Something in Jeff's expression changed. "Did I hit a nerve? You still have the knife. Are you going to stab me?" "N-No! Yes! I- I- Tears poured freely down Y/N's face. She was frightened and confused. Somewhere in the back of her mind, two voices were screaming. One begged her to run. Run for her life. The other shouted for her to take a stand. Stab that sorry mother fucker right in his cocky face. "Wh-Why are you doing this?!" She let go of a sob. "Aww, don't cry," Jeff shook his head, but his delight was obvious, "I'm doing this because it's funny." 

"F-Funny?" Clarity seemed to grasp Y/N in the haze of emotional turmoil. The anxiety and fright seemed to wash away, if only for the moment. Replaced by outrage. "Yo-You think... that this is f-funny?!" Finally, Y/N's body moved with her instead of against. She swung the knife wildly, prompting Jeff to jump out of the way. "All of the stuff you did was because you thought it was funny?! People are dead!" Jeff cackled, "do you think I care?! I HATE everybody! Every single living thing is just a waste. A miserable, disgusting fucking waste!" "Shut up!" Y/N swung the knife, stepping closer to Jeff. "You're the waste! You should be dead!" "Then come fucking kill me, you little bitch!" 

The fight had gone from the living room to the front yard quickly. Brian swung a left, panting and angry. Jack held his bleeding side, scalpel clutched in his free hand. Jane dodged to the right a clawed hand came flying towards her. Liu was on the ground, holding his bleeding head. A clown in a black and white striped outfit cackled with glee. He was singing 'pop goes the weasel' at the top of his lungs as he trade blows with Jane and Brian, keeping them on their toes. Ben was keeping Jack busy, and away from Y/N. "Where the fuck is Tim?!" Jack looked at Brian, narrowly avoiding Ben's glitchy, pixelated master sword. "Don't you think if I knew I'd tell you?!" Brian grabbed one of Laughing Jack's too-long arms as it came flying towards him and yanked it. "Y/N hasn't made any noise in a while," Jane said, dodging the clown one more, "it's probably too la- "Don't say it," Brian said picking up his crowbar again. He finally managed to land a blow to the side of Laughing Jack's head, sending him flying. 

"One down," Brian sighed, turning his attention to Ben and Jack. "Jane, go and check on Y/N, we'll be alright," Jack said quickly, swinging his scalpel. There was a certain precision and grace to the way he moved. Jane nodded, and sprinted back into the house. Liu was just stumbling to his feet as the door closed behind her. The living room was a disaster. The couch flipped, T.V. and dining table smashed. Broken dishes, ripped curtains. Not that Jane had much time to take it all in. As she hurried down the hall, she heard Y/N's voice. Relief washed over her. She was still alive, at least. 

"Stop laughing! Stop fucking laughing!" Y/N sank the knife into Jeff's stomach. It made him stop laughing. Gasping, Y/N let go of the knife and stumbled off of him, sliding back and away. She shook her head. Her fingers were trembling. "Now you're just like me," Jeff grinned, laughing as he rose to his feet. Without flinching, he yanked the knife out of his stomach. "Hope you didn't puncture anything important," he said, looking at the blood oozing out of the wound. It immediately began to seep into the dingy fabric of his white hoodie. Jane kicked the door open and paused, looking at the scene. "Holy shit," she said, looking at Y/N. When Jane's dark eyes landed on Jeff, her composure completely changed. She yanked her knife out of her boot and grinned. "It's finally time to put the last nail in your coffin, fuck face." Jeff snorted. "I've got a better idea," he said, getting to his feet. Yanking his knife out of his stomach, he giggled, "why don't you GO TO SLEEP!" He charged. 

Their knives met, making a horrible metal-on-metal sound as they scraped each other. As they were dueling, throwing clever taunts that the author is too uninspired to come up with, Brian burst through the open door. Jack was on his heels. "Y/N!" "Brian! Jack!" She was swept up from the floor by Brian, who quickly passed her to Jack. "Go with Jack, Jane and I will take care of this." "Don't," Liu panted as he dragged himself down the hall, "don't forget me!" Jeff laughed, "look's like the whole gang's here! Things are finally interesting!" Jack guided Y/N quickly towards the door, leading her back down the hall and down to the basement. "We're going to wait out the rest of the fight here," he explained. Already, he was pulling out his first aid kit. There were cuts and scratches all over him, she realized as she looked at him. Y/N was lucky to get away with just a few bruises. Way luckier than she thought. 

Still, her fingers were trembling from the feeling of stabbing Jeff. No, she wasn't really lucky, was she? Jeff wanted her to stab him. Why? Why did he goad her into stabbing him? She shook her head, slapping her cheeks. He was messing with her. Just trying to get into her head. Y/N would never be like Jeff. She didn't like stabbing him, she was doing it for self defense only. "...en got away again, but I don't think- Y/N? Are you okay?" Jack stopped stitching his arm, looking at Y/N with concern. She looked up at him. "Uh... yeah. I'm just really shaken up. D-Do you want help?" Jack shook his head, "I've got this. Brian will come down here and let us know when it's over. So just hang in there, okay?" Nodding, Y/N looked down at her hands again. Little specks of blood covered her fingers. Moving to the sink, she quickly washed it away. It was Jeff's blood. Slowly mixing with soap and water and pouring down the drain. She's nothing like Jeff. The minutes seemed to stretch on and on. Y/N and Jack were silent, unsure of what to talk about. 

"I'm getting really fucking sick of that grin on your face," Brian shouted, swinging his crowbar at Jeff. He managed to strike the smiling male right in the gut. Jane closed the space between them with her knife, slashing at Jeff's back. Jeff grunted as he felt the blade slice open his hoodie and then his back. Blood seeped from the wound and into the worn fabric. Laughing, Jane took another swing. She missed this time. Slipping between the two, Jeff managed to rush out of the room and into the hall. "Not this time, you son of a bitch," Jane shouted, chasing after him. 

Standing in the hall with his knife at the ready was Liu. "What's wrong bro? You seem to be in a hurry." Jeff grit his teeth, "Liu. Get the fuck out of my fucking way." "Not this time," Liu shook his head. "Jeff!" Jane sprang at him with her knife ready. Dodging, Jeff looked at Liu again. "Liu... please? Don't let them kill me! We're brothers." Tears started to pour down Jeff's face. It was incredibly subtle, but Liu flinched. "Stop. Stay out of my fucking head!" "L-Liu, don't you c-c-care about your brother?" Jane screamed, "shut the fuck up! We all fucking hate you!" Again, she swung her knife. Brian couldn't swing his crowbar in the hallway. It was too narrow, and he ran the risk of hitting Jane or Liu. Still, Jeff was putting on the act. "I-Is that true, Liu? You h-h-hate me?" "N-No! Yes? Oh god, shut up! Shut up, Jeff! Shut up!" Liu covered his ears, shaking his head. 

This was enough. Jeff dove between Liu and the wall as Liu struggled to keep himself together. "NO! Liu! You're letting him get away!" Jane dove past Liu and began to chase Jeff again, knuckles white against her knife handle. Tim was waiting by the front door. As soon as Jeff came flying out, a metal bat crashed into the back of his head. The deranged killer dropped to the ground, out cold. Tim sighed, taking another drag of his cigarette. "I never liked that guy." Jane laughed, kicking Jeff in the side. "Yes! Fuck you! Not this time! Not. This. Fucking. Time!" Brian nodded to Tim as he came out onto the porch. "Thanks. You really saved us, even if you did run late." Tim shrugged, "it's what I do." The two looked at each other, then away. Stomping out his cigarette, Tim helped Brian heave Jeff up and carry him back into the house. 

As they came down the stairs of the basement with Jeff, Y/N covered her mouth in shock. "Is he dead?" Jack looked up at them. "Not yet," Jane sighed, snatching some rope from a nearby shelf. "But soon. First, maybe some first aid. Coffee?" Nodding, Jack gestured to a free chair in the corner. They tied Jeff to a support beam and left him. Liu was the first to get looked over. He was in pretty rough shape. Ben had crawled out of the T.V. and dove straight at him, so he'd already been seriously injured before the climax of the fight. "C'mon, princess," Brian said to Y/N, "give Jack some space to work. Besides... you shouldn't be down here when he wakes up."


	22. Twenty-Two

"It's really over," Y/N sighed, running a hand through her hair. She sat on the couch, mug of coffee gripped tight in her fingers. The sun was slowly coming up. Liu was fast asleep on his little blanket pile. His body was more bandages than boy at the moment. Brian had his left arm in a sling. His face, which had only been healed for a few days, was now covered in fresh bruises. Not nearly as bad as last time, thankfully. Jane seemed to have gotten the least of it. She had a few bad cuts, but other than that just minor bruises and scratches. Her mood was eerily sunshine-y as she drank her coffee, twirling her knife in her hands. "Here," Brian said softly. He held out Jeff's knife to Y/N. Her eyes shone as she took it in her hands. "You're giving this to me? Why?" He sighed, relaxing into the couch. "Well," he said, rubbing his eyes, "I figure, this is what started your story. So, maybe you can end this chapter of your life on your terms, huh?" 

Heart pounding, she turned it over in her hands. Y/N nodded, brows furrowed. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right." She knew exactly what to do with it. Jack came over to the couch and sat on the other side of Y/N. He took a long sip of his coffee and smiled. "Well, this was a long night." "You can say that again," Brian sighed. A stray tear rolled down Y/N's face. Turning to Y/N, Jack frowned. "Are you alright?" Nodding, Y/N wiped the tear away. "Yeah. I-I'm better than alright, actually. I feel so relieved. But also... sad. I know the circumstances weren't happy, but, I really did love being in this house with you. And Brian." She smiled sadly, "it's going to be so hard to go home and leave it all behind." 

Exchanging glances with Jack, Brian sighed. "Y/N, about what I said the other day... I'm sorry. I know we already talked about it, but... I'm just really worried about you, you know?" She nodded, "I know. But I'm not going to forget you guys. I can't. I love you both so much." It was a bittersweet moment. But they all knew that Y/N had a family waiting for her. A life, free from the turmoil and chaos that the creepypastas lived. "Will I see you again?" She looked at Jack, eyes watery. He hesitated. "Oh, Y/N, you know I want to say yes. But... Brian is right. If I come to see you, I'm putting you at risk." Taking a breath, Y/N nodded again. "I... understand. I'm going to miss you guys." "Try not to worry too much," Brian said gently, "Rhea won't be here to pick you up for a few more days." 

The day seemed to drag by. No one had much to say. Jane and Rhea were on the phone on and off the whole day. Liu was sleeping off his injuries. Brian, Jack, and Y/N tried to savor the time they had left together. As the sun descended in the sky, everyone settled in to rest. After tossing for what felt like hours, Y/N finally slipped out of bed. She made her way through the house as quietly as possible. Jane was curled up on the couch, snoozing. Liu was still dead asleep on the blanket pile. She was expecting Brian to be asleep in Jack's room, and Jack to be out on patrol. But Brian was sitting on the counter, sipping from a water bottle. He had been writing in his notebook, but stopped when he saw Y/N. "What are you up to?" Floundering, Y/N opened and closed her mouth a few times. "Um, uh..." She looked about for an explanation, but couldn't find one. 

"It's okay," he said, setting his notebook to the side, "just tell me. You aren't in trouble." Taking a breath, Y/N looked past Brian. "Well... I-I just wanted to see... I-If he's still there.... I don't know. I'll go back to be- "You can see," Brian shrugged, "I think he's awake now." He didn't question her. Brian understood that Y/N was going through a lot. Maybe seeing Jeff tied up down there would make her feel a little better? They descended the basement steps quietly. Muttering carried up the stairs towards them. When Y/N saw Jeff, she felt her chest tighten. Who could blame her after all he'd put her through? Jeff had been staring into space, but he snapped to attention when he sensed movement in the room. 

Grinning, he nodded to the two. "Aww, did you two make up? How sweet." Y/N's stomach twisted. She didn't like the way he talked. Brian tucked his hands into his pockets. "Y/N , you don't have to listen to this creep," he gestured to Jeff. "So that's your name," Jeff nodded, "Y/N. I was imagining something... more pitiful. To match the way you look." The way Jeff said Y/N's name made her shiver. "You never even learned my name," she said quietly, frowning at him. "Because I don't care about your name. I don't care about you." "I know," Y/N said softly. She took a breath, turning to Brian. "I do feel kind of better," she said, smiling at him. Seeing Jeff tied up down there, it helped her understand. He wasn't some insanely powerful monster. Jeff was just a bad person. One far beyond the point of saving. She almost pitied him. "Cool. Let's get out of here." "Hey Y/N," Jeff called as she started back towards the stairs. She turned back to him, frowning again. A little giggle escaped Jeff. "Sweet dreams," he cooed. Then he laughed. Shivering again, Y/N hurried back up the stairs. 

In the morning, Jane announced that Rhea would be there sooner than she thought. Apparently Rhea had dipped into her savings to buy a couple of train tickets. "She'll be here tonight," Jane sighed, "so you'll be on your way home tonight." Y/N nodded softly, "okay." She looked at Jack and Brian. None of them were ready. "Psst," Jane leaned close, "here." She passed Y/N a folded piece of paper. Her number was written on it. Jane winked at her. A smile spread across Y/N's face. She was still sad it was all over, but she was also glad. Sure, this was an AWFUL adventure. But meeting all of these people was honestly... incredible. She loved all of them, and knew she would miss them when she was home. 

Home... She hadn't even begun to think of an explanation. How would she tell her parents where she was? There'd be police involved, for sure. "What are you thinking about?" Brian sat down beside Y/N, patting her head. "What to tell my parents. And the police. It isn't like me to just run away." Jack looked up, "tell them the truth. You were kidnapped." "But I'm not injured or anything," Y/N frowned. "Think again," Jack said, "you've got a huge scar on your back. And a few bruises from the other night." "Right, just uh, don't tell them about us? If they asked who kidnapped you say it was Jeff," Brian shrugged. 

"Isn't that lying?" Y/N shrank in her chair. She wasn't comfortable lying to the police. "It isn't," Jack said, "Jeff did kidnap you. I just kidnapped you from him." She couldn't help a little laugh, "I guess that's true." A short silence stretched between the group as they each sat, looking away from each other. "So... What's going to happen to him?" Y/N looked at each of their faces. "I'm surprised you'd ask," Jack said, looking up at her, "I thought you wouldn't want to know." Brian shrugged, "the closure might help." Jane set down her coffee cup, "it should be obvious. Once you get out of here, Liu and I are going to murder him. The end of an era. No more Jeff. No more sweet girls like you and Rhea having your lives ripped apart." Venom slipped into her voice as she spoke. She was ready, Y/N could tell. Nodding, Y/N sighed. "That's probably for the best." "It's definitely for the best," Liu said, sitting up a little straighter. "If I had a dime for every life he's ruined... Well, I wouldn't have to keep couch surfing," he chuckled. It was more of a nervous chuckle. There was a bitter taste in the back of Y/N's mouth as she thought about it. How many people had Jeff hurt? At first, he seemed like just a psycho, but to know how adept he was at manipulation was... concerning. 

"You know I'm going to miss you, right?" Jack was sitting with Y/N in his lap, arms wrapped around her. He wanted to savor the feeling of her. To burn the sensation of her into his memory. The way she smelled, and laughed. "I know," she said, turning her head to kiss his cheek. "I'm going to miss you, too. If you ever change your mind, you know where to find me." She looked over the room. It hadn't ever felt like hers, but she would miss it anyway. "I know," Jack sighed, "I'm sorry to make you go home alone. If I thought we could make things work..." "It's okay," Y/N said, "I understand." They held each other like they'd die without each other. Y/N carefully ran her fingers through Jack's hair, searching his face. She'd never had a chance to sort her feelings about Jack and Brian. She couldn't choose. Now, she wouldn't have to, but it wasn't a happy occasion. Part of her wanted to throw her old life away and stay. 

As they sat together, doing their best to relish the last bit of time they had together, the sun began to dip behind the trees. Y/N cursed it, wishing it would stop moving and just let her stay. Just a bit longer. But the minutes kept slipping by, like grains of sand through her fingers. And soon, Brian was knocking on the bedroom door. "Mind if I come in?" Y/N looked up, "come in." He opened the door and smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry for interrupting but uh... Your ride is here." Sighing, Y/N untangled herself from Jack. She picked up the small bag of things that were hers. Mostly clothes that Rhea had been kind enough to buy for her. But also a book that Jack had told her to keep, and a few little things she wanted to remember these days by. And, of course, Jeff's knife. She looked at the two of them, pulling the bag over her shoulder. 

"This is it, huh?" Brian sighed, running a hand through his hair. "This fucking sucks," he added after a second. Y/N nodded. She didn't want to say goodbye. The three of them walked through the house and towards the front door. Rhea had gotten out of her rented car and was talking with Jane in the living room. She beamed when she spotted Y/N. "I'm so glad you're alright," Rhea said, "I worried myself sick wondering about you. Are you ready to get going?" Y/N bit her lip, "not really. But I know I have to." Sighing, Rhea nodded. "Thanks a lot, you guys, for everything," Y/N said, turning to the group. Jane and Liu offered her their farewells. Jack swept Y/N into one last hug, pressing a kiss onto her forehead. Black liquid streamed from his sockets. "Be safe, okay? I love you." Brian lifted Y/N off the ground before she had a chance to turn to him. "I'm proud of you, princess. I hope you make the most of life on the outside." 

Once Y/N was situated in the car, Rhea leaned in to check on her. "Hey. I'm going to run back in and use the bathroom really quick. Sit tight, okay?" Y/N nodded. She looked down at her lap. Tears filled her eyes as she stared at her hands. So much had happened, and now she was on her way home. She was sad, but, happy. There was an eagerness in her as she thought about seeing her parents again. Being able to wear her own clothes and sleep in her own bed. It was such a complicated tangle of emotions. She glanced out into the dark woods and saw a pair of glowing green eyes watching her. Sally took a few steps out of the woods, staring at the car with a small frown. 

"Did you come all this way just to see me, Alex?" Jeff grinned. "My name isn't Alex anymore," Rhea said softly, looking down at him. The emotions in her eyes were mixed. Anger. Sorrow. Fear. Clenching her fists, Rhea glared down at Jeff. "And I came for Y/N, not you. Seeing you get what you deserve is just a plus for me." Jeff lunged forward, stopped quickly by the ropes holding him to the support beam. "This is goodbye, Jeff," Rhea said, turning away from him. "No. No, no no. Alex, don't you walk out of that door. You love me, remember? Don't let them do this to me, Alex!" Flinching, Rhea froze in her tracks. "Please, Alex, please. I love you, remember? I saved you." Taking a breath, Rhea shook her head. "No. You never loved me. You've never loved anyone besides yourself, and you know it. What you liked about me was that I worshiped you. And saving me? Get real. This is the last time I'll say it, Jeff. This is goodbye." 

And then she walked away. Jeff, seeing that he had no pieces left to manipulate, screamed. He struggled against his bonds with all of his strength. "You're going to get what you deserve," Jane said, coming down the stairs. Liu came down after her. He was wearing head phones this time. Jeff's screams shook the house. Rhea hurried up the steps and out of the front door, throwing herself into the car. She took a breath, and turned to see Y/N in the backseat. "Sorry! Let's get going." Y/N nodded, and rolled up her window. She glance back into the woods one last time. 

"This is the last train leaving out of Oregon tonight," Rhea mentioned as they were boarding, "stay close to me. There are some real weirdos on the overnight trains." Y/N nodded as she followed Rhea. She'd never ridden on a train before, and was intrigued. Perhaps she would have even been excited, if it weren't for the weight in her heart. This train would be taking her home. To her loving parents, and safety. But it was also taking her away from Jack, and Brian. Away from the world she'd only been able to glimpse. By now, she figured, Jeff must be dead. As she and Rhea settled into their train cabin, she couldn't help but go over everything that had happened in her mind once again. There were some things that never seemed to be resolved, like Ben's escape. And those moments in the woods that had somehow turned to hours. Would those questions go unanswered forever? Maybe. 

Staring down at the bag in her lap, Y/N sighed. She wondered if she would see Solomon again. He was such an odd, but gentle creature. Her mind traveled to Rhea's mysterious past. Y/N had never got to hear the full story of what happened between Jeff and Rhea. Maybe she'd never know now. Sniffling pulled her from her thoughts. Y/N looked up at Rhea, who was crying. "What's wrong?" She frowned, concerned for her friend. Shaking her head, Rhea wiped at her eyes. "I-I'm sorry," she sobbed, trying to catch her breath. It was so rare to see Rhea as anything but the bubbly, bright person that she usually presented. "It's okay, Rhea. Tell me what's wrong? Did something happen?" 

"N-Not exactly. I guess..." Rhea took a breath, trying to steady herself enough to speak clearly. "This is going to sound crazy. But I'm heart-broken to think he's dead, you know? I-I know I shouldn't. I should hate him. But even after all of this time... He still has this grip on me." Y/N paused, brows furrowed. "You mean... Jeff? You're going to miss him?" Laughing through her tears, Rhea shook her head. "I know that's crazy. But he used to be... different. Or maybe he didn't. Maybe he was always bad and I was just a fool." Y/N didn't really get it. It was like reading the very end of a book; these snippets where Rhea was different didn't make sense. "I think we're both losing people we cared about tonight," Y/N said finally. 

"I know. You're going to miss those two like crazy. I could tell," Rhea said, finally managing to compose herself. She offered Y/N a watery smile, "but you've always got me. No questions asked." Y/N smiled, feeling tears slip down her own cheeks. "Thanks, Rhea. I really couldn't be more grateful. You're a really good friend." "I try," she said, wiping at her eyes again.


	23. Twenty-Three

Ashes. Crumbling support beams. Soot covered almost every surface. Y/N covered her mouth, unable to make a sound. Her whole body shook as she stared up in disbelief. Rhea stood beside her, equally shocked. The place Y/N had called home most of her life was now charred to almost nothing. Tears slipped down her face as the image burned itself into her mind. What should she do? Where were her parents? Were they dead? The thought made her feel sick. Her heart was pounding violently, like it was trying to break out of her chest. Y/N began to gasp, trying to get more air into her lungs, but it wouldn't come. This was too much, too fast. "Po...lice," she managed to gasp. White dots formed in her vision before everything faded to black. There was an audible thud as she fell to the ground.

Papers. Clipboard. The clicking of a pen. The beeping of a heart monitor, and several tubes stuck into Y/N's arms. She lay in a hospital bed, staring up at the ceiling. Rhea was sitting on a chair outside of her hospital room, chewing at her fingers anxiously. A bad habit she'd picked up from- no, stop thinking about that person. He's dead.   
"Well, you've been registered as missing for a little over two weeks," the detective explained, looking at Y/N pensively. She nodded softly, tears falling down her face. "I-I was taken from my home by a man with a knife," she explained, "I was s-so scared, so I just... d-did what he told me to. Af-after a while I fainted from fright." He nodded, scribbling down Y/N's explanation. "I'm aware of your heart condition. May I ask why you called a friend, instead of the police, to come rescue you?" Y/N hesitated, "w-well... I don't really know. In m-my panic, she was the firs number I could recall. I kn-know how that sounds..." 

"So you called her, and she took you home instead of to the hospital. Are you aware one of your organs was removed?" Y/N nodded softly, "I-I don't know what he did with it, but I remember waking up and having stitches." She continued to cry. Y/N didn't have to try to seem more traumatized or shaken up than she actually was. The shock of returning to her crumbling home was enough to keep her looking devastated for the police questioning. She cherry-picked the truth, reshaping it to sound like she was the survivor of a much more macabre kidnapping. When the detective was done asking her questions, she took a few breaths. "Detective Stone," she said softly, "where are my parents?" Detective Stone was a family friend. Someone who'd worked closely with Y/N's mother on a lot of cases. He was an older black man, bald with a greying beard. He hesitated. After watching Y/N grow up, it was difficult to share this news. 

"The man who kidnapped you," Detective Stone said, taking a breath, " we suspect he came back to murder your parents. We found their remains after the fire. They'd been stabbed to death before the fire was set. I am so sorry, Y/N. I know how hard this news must be after everything you've been through. I'm going to send a woman over later to do a suspect sketch. We're gonna nail this guy." Y/N nodded, wiping her eyes. "Thank you, Detective." 

As soon as the detective stepped out of the room, Rhea came in. "Hey," she said softly, pulling a chair up to Y/N's bedside. "I'm here." "He killed them," Y/N said. She devolved into a sobbing mess, shaking her head in disbelief. Rhea took Y/N's hand and squeezed it. "I'm so, so sorry, Y/N. I had no idea." The two cried together for a long time. Once Y/N was finally calm, Rhea spoke again. She was looking out of the window, at the setting sun. "...Jeff... killed my parents, too," she said quietly. "What?" Y/N looked at Rhea, "oh god, Rhea. That's horrible." Tears sprang to Y/N's eyes again. Rhea nodded. "I'm not trying to make what happened seem less awful," she said softly, "I just want you to know, I'm here. I'm with you." Y/N nodded softly. "And Jeff is dead," Y/N mumbled, swallowing. Her parents were gone. 

"Miss L/N?" Y/N looked up as the door to her room opened. Rhea had gone home late the night before, promising to be back as soon as she could. This wasn't Rhea, though. This was a pudgy old man with large glasses. He was dressed in a black suit, and looked quite serious. "Hello," Y/N said softly, sitting up a bit. "I heard they were keeping you in the hospital a few days to make sure you were healthy," the man said, stepping into the room, "my name is Franklin Whisker. I'm your- I was your parents' attorney." She nodded softly, "oh. Um, nice to meet you." He offered her a sympathetic look, "I am so sorry to hear about what happened to you. And for you to come home and find your parents gone is just... too terrible. Your parents were fine people. Incredibly hard working." He took a seat beside her bed, setting his suitcase in his lap. "Oh, thank you. I miss them very much," Y/N said softly. If she had any tears left, she'd be sobbing. But all she'd done yesterday was cry, and now she was just... tired. 

Nodding, the lawyer pulled out the appropriate documents and carefully straightened them. "I am here for you, now that your parents are gone. They left me instructions for their estate, which is now yours. So I would like to discuss what happens now." Y/N nodded, "alright." She sat up a bit straighter. Y/N was nowhere near ready to discuss her parents' estate. "Your parents had a substantial life insurance policy. Not only that, but another substantial home insurance policy, which covers arson. Now, all of this is yours, but there are instructions about what to do with their bodies here, too. We'll need to go over that as well, and then you'll have to sign a few documents before we can get started." 

Sometime in the afternoon, Rhea came in looking much peppier than the day before. She brought with her two large cups of coffee from Y/N's favorite cafe, and a bag of fast food that made Y/N's stomach growl. "Hey! I brought you some pick-me-up. I know you're going through a lot, but a girl's still gotta eat." Y/N smiled softly, "thanks, Rhea. I appreciate it. You seem... a lot better. Did something happen?" Rhea nodded, taking a breath as she sat down. "Yeah, actually. I would have been here earlier, but my husband asked me to go see my therapist this morning. And, he was right, it helped a lot." "That's good," Y/N said softly, taking a sip of her coffee, "does your therapist know about... everything?" Rhea paused, "uh, no. How are you feeling?" Y/N sighed, "like I might slap the next person who asks. I hear that every ten minutes... Oh. A lawyer came by earlier." "Yeah?" "Yeah... I'm uh, Bruce Wayne, you could say." Rhea grinned, "don't go all Batman on us. You're really not the edgy type." Y/N laughed. She didn't know what she would do if she didn't have Rhea with her. 

"I go in for questioning tomorrow," Rhea said after a while, "they're going to grill me for not taking you straight to the police. I think they think I might have been involved in your kidnapping." Y/N frowned, "why would they think that?" "Because I was," Rhea shrugged, "but they can't really prove anything. I'm smarter than I look." "Just be careful," Y/N said softly, looking at Rhea with concern. "I will, don't worry. In the meantime... Do you wanna see something?" Rhea showed Y/N her phone screen. It was a picture of Jack and Brian, sitting on the front porch. There was a case of beer between them. "Jane took this before she left for home this morning. The boys really miss you," Rhea explained. Y/N sighed, smiling, "I miss them too. I lost my phone in the fire," she said softly. "We'll get you a new one, don't worry." "Oh my gosh, no. You've already bought me so much. Clothes, food, train tickets..." Rhea shrugged, "I don't mind. I kind of like having someone to spoil." "You're so weird," Y/N said, shaking her head. 

Night fall. Y/N stared out of her window. Tomorrow morning they were supposed to be releasing her from the hospital. Rhea had offered her a place to stay. There was a lot going on in her head. She had to go to the funeral home soon and take care of arrangements for her parents. She didn't know what she was going to do now. Leaving Jack and Brian had been a mistake, as it turned out. She took a breath. If only she could live with them again. If only she could build a house, just for her and her friends from that strange, other world. Even Solomon and Sally. Everyone who was unable to live in the world of regular people would be welcome. People like Liu and Jane, who felt isolated from the rest of the world. People like Tim. It would have to be a really big house. Like... a mansion. She grinned at the thought. That was just wishful thinking, she told herself. 

Morning came. Y/N had to be brought to check out in a wheel chair, thanks to the dumb hospital rules. The doctor gave her not one, but three prescriptions. One for her heart. One to help her calm down and prevent attacks. And one to help her sleep. She was also given several recommendations for therapists. Rhea was waiting at the front entrance with her car, looking cheerful. "Ready?" "More than ready," Y/N sighed, getting up from the wheel chair. She slid into the back seat and buckled it. Rhea sat down behind the wheel and buckled her own seat belt. There was a tall blonde man in the passenger seat who looked tired. Rhea cleared her throat, "Y/N, this is my husband, Clark. He's back from sea for a little while. Clark, this is my friend." Clark turned to look at Y/N and smiled, "hey. I'm sorry to hear about your parents. Hang in there." Y/N nodded, "thanks." 

Clark wasn't much for conversation, but when he contributed it was usually with a clever joke. Rhea's eyes shone when she looked up at him. Y/N could tell that she adored him. "So, it's lunch time. Where do you wanna eat?" Rhea peered up at Y/N from the rear view mirror. "What? Oh, no, you don't have to take me anywhere..." "I insist. You must be dying for something decent after being forced to eat hospital food," Rhea said cheerfully. Y/N bit her lip, "well... if you insist." 

The smell of coffee wafted over the group as they entered the familiar cafe. Y/N smiled softly. Her eyes watered as she spotted the familiar table. Without thinking, she moved straight towards it and sat down. Her heart sank as she looked at the empty seats across from her. She could almost see Brian. His mischievous grin. That little black notebook. The way his eyes shone when he told a joke. Rhea set a hand on Y/N's shoulder. "Hey. I'll order for you, just tell me what you want." Y/N was so grateful for Rhea. She seemed to understand, without ever asking, what Y/N really needed. And she really needed this. This table. This cafe. A moment to feel like Brian was still sitting right across from her. 

While the three ate, Y/N was silent. She wanted to go to more places like this one. Places where she could remember Brian. Places where she could remember Jack, even. "...an? Y/N, are you listening?" "Huh?" Y/N looked up at Rhea. "Oh, sorry, I was just... thinking. What did you ask?" Rhea smiled. "Do you want to go see your old house again? When we're done, I mean. It might help." Y/N bit her lip, "uh... yeah. Actually, that'd be really nice. Well, I mean. Not really because it-it's burned down, but uh- "I get it," Rhea said, nodding softly, "you don't need to push yourself, okay?" "Thanks." 

Everything felt so slow, and yet so fast. Like each moment was an hour, but then the hours were slipping by like nothing. It was very confusing for Y/N. Most of her time was spent thinking. About her parents. About Brian, Jack, and all of the things that had happened. It had only been a day, she told herself, so maybe she'd be able to stop thinking about it after some time had passed. Rhea's guest room was surprisingly nice. It was decorated in soft pastel colors, and had a large bed. As Y/N lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling, she sighed. Of course, she couldn't sleep. How could she? The world around her was shattered into a thousand pieces. Her eyes drifted immediately to her bag as she sat up. She took a breath, and walked over to it. Opening it up, she peeked inside. Sitting on top was a worn old brown bear. It needed some stitches. And a wash. She could see the glint of Jeff's knife just beneath it. Taking a breath, she slung the bag over her shoulder and yanked on her sneakers. Rhea didn't live all that far from her old home. 

After trailing through the woods for a while, she found the old trail. This time, it felt more comforting than forbidding. She could almost see Brian, with his camera. Brain, laying on the trail. Brian, Brian, Brian. Her heart ached as she thought of him. Stopping in front of a random tree, she sat down and opened her bag. Carefully, she set the bear down and took out the knife. "What are you doing?" Sally knelt down, lifting the bear into her arms like a baby. "What I always should have done," Y/N said softly. She clawed dirt away from the ground, scooping it out with her bare hands. Wishing she'd had the thought to bring a shovel. "Do you think burying it will help?" Y/N shrugged. "Brian said... I need to end this chapter on my own terms. This knife took everything from me. So now, I'm going to make sure it never sees the light again." "It's just a knife. Knives can't take things," Sally wrinkled her nose. "I know, Sally. But... it'll bring me some peace, I guess." 

Shrugging, Sally looked about. "Is this my new home? More woods...." Shaking her head, Y/N turned to Sally. "No, sweetie. I just brought you out here so I wouldn't be alone, I guess. But, I was thinking, yesterday, and I had this crazy idea." Sally nodded, "what was it?" Smiling, Y/N turned back to her digging, "I thought, 'what if we all lived in one big house together'? You know, you and me, and all of our friends. A safe place for people like you." Sally smiled, "I'd love that! Even the tall man? All of our friends?" "Yes. All of them. I thought that would be... incredible. But the more I thought about it, the more it seems like a silly dream." Stomping her bare foot on the ground, Sally shook her head. "It's not! It's not silly at all! It's a very good dream. Imagine being able to play with friends all the time... instead of having to wait for someone to find you." She sighed, looking at her bear. "Charlie says that's his dream, too." 

Satisfied with her digging at last, Y/N stuck the knife in the hole. She thought about saying something. It felt like the right moment to say something profound. Something about how Jeff couldn't hurt her, or anyone else, ever again. But she couldn't find the words. There was nothing she could say to change the last few weeks of her life. Sally looked down at the knife in the hole and huffed. "Good riddance," she said, kicking dirt into the hole. Y/N couldn't help a smile. She couldn't have said it better herself.


	24. Twenty-Four

"It may look quite rough, but renovations for this building would actually be well within your budget," the realtor explained, "you said you wanted to remodel it into a- "A mansion, yes," Y/N looked up at the towering building. An old asylum that was being liquidated. Sold for rock-bottom prices. "It's perfect," she said, looking back up the older woman. The realty agent smiled, "I'm glad you think so! Shall we discuss your contract, then?" Y/N nodded, "yes. Let's get to it." 

Six months had flown by since Y/N had returned home. Clark had returned to sea, and Rhea kept herself busy with her job as an Uber. Y/N hadn't forgotten her talk with Sally that night months ago. She'd never forgotten Brian and Jack, either. She still had Jane and Tim's numbers, now logged into her new cell phone. She'd been talking to both of them. Y/N had actually already shared her idea with Jane, who said it was possible, but question the safety. Rhea, of course, was over the moon about the idea. Supportive as she had always been. 

"What do you think, Sally?" Y/N looked down at the tiny ghost girl. Sally's eyes shone as she stared up at the building. "It's huge! I love it!" Grinning, Y/N nodded. "And there's plenty of trees around. Hmm... I think we could use a fence. Maybe a guard dog." "Sorry I'm late," Rhea called as she parked her car and threw open the door. She waved at Sally enthusiastically, "hey, kiddo. Is this the place?" Her eyes trailed up the building, taking in the sight of it. "It's uh... certainly got the right vibe," Rhea said with a chuckle. "It's going to be great," Sally piped up, bouncing on her heels. She was clearly very excited. "And it's actually not in that bad of shape," Y/N added, "I spoke with a contractor about it the other day. It's going to take about four months, but it'll look brand new." "That's great! But, are you sure this is what you want to do?" Rhea looked at Y/N. 

"If you commit to this dream house, you can't ever go back to regular life," she reminded Y/N. Nodding, Y/N sighed. "I know. But uh.... I'm only going to be alive for another... five years or so. So, why not? I want this place to be great. I want to give something important to them." Sighing, Rhea stuck her hands in her pockets, "you remind me of myself, when I was younger. Well. You know me, Y/N. I'm going to support you no matter what. When are you going to contact Jack and Brian?" Y/N grinned, looking at the book clutched in her hands. It was worn from being read over and over. An ancient copy of Twilight. A horrible book. But, Jack had given it to her ages ago. And she never went anywhere without it. "As soon as the house is ready. I've been trying to come up with a name." "How's that working out for you?" "Nothing so far... I want it to be something kind of spooky." Snorting, Rhea looked up at the house. "Yeah, 'Creepypasta Mansion' Doesn't give me a real 'spooky' vibe." 

"We could call it Sally and Y/N's big friendship house," Sally chimed in, grinning at them. "That's not spooky at all," Y/N laughed, "that's just adorable." She and Sally had been together every step of the way. It was strange, but, she'd kind of adopted the wayward girl. Sometimes Sally would disappear for a few days, but she'd always come back. Y/N had tried to find out where she was going, what she was doing. Though, she never could. But, Y/N had an inkling that Sally's disappearances and the sharp drop in child abuse and child predators wherever they stayed were somehow related. "I can't wait to pick my own room! I want a room on the very top floor! Like a princess in a tower," Sally prattled on, dancing with her bear. "Let's get going, for now, Sally. We can come back again once the construction is done," Y/N called, following Rhea towards the car. Things were looking up.

Three Months Later

Luckily for Y/N, construction had finished ahead of schedule. She made sure to include a generous bonus for the contractors who'd worked so hard to make her dream house real. Rhea whistled as she pulled up the drive. Now there was a tall wrought iron fence all the way around the property. Y/N jingled the keys as the three girls slid out of the car and strolled up to the building. "Now all that's left is to fill this house up with people," she declared, unlocking the door. Sally sprinted inside, giggling excitedly. "Y/N, this is incredible..." Rhea grinned, looking all around. Smooth tile floors. Two stair cases going up in opposite directions, and hallways that darted underneath them to the rooms on the first floor. "It's going to be great," Y/N said, looking up at the house with a sigh. "Have you given any real thought to what you're doing, though? The people you want to house, they aren't all good people like Brian is." 

"Maybe they are," Y/N shrugged, "maybe they aren't. We'll find out as we go." Rhea chuckled, "when we first met, you were so shy and easily spooked. Now look at you." Shrugging, Y/N looked around the mansion. "I've been through a lot since then." "This place is awesome," Jane called, strolling through the front door. Liu whistled as he looked around, "are you sure we have the right address?" Grinning, Y/N turned and waved to them. "Hey! You made it. Welcome to the mansion." Jane grinned, "does it have a name yet?" Sighing, Y/N shook her head. "I still haven't figure one out. But I'm sure it'll come to me. Did you find the place okay?" Jane shrugged, "it's the only thing for miles." 

"Well, what do you two think?" Jane smiled, "I liked having a little place to stay, but the rent is pretty high. Having a place to call home that doesn't cost much would be pretty cool. Not to mention... look at this place." Liu nodded, "and I would have to say, I agree. Living somewhere that's not other people's couches would be really cool." Nodding, Y/N gestured to the stairs. "I suspect Sally's already found a room. You guys might want to pick one soon." Nodding, Jane strolled further into the house. Liu hesitated. "You're really cool with this? I hate to say it, but, our crowd is kind of... controversial." Y/N smiled, "I think you'll find that I'm pretty fond of 'controversial'. Don't worry so much. You guys have literally saved my life." He smiled back at her, "well uh... thanks." Then he turned and wandered up the steps. 

Another two days passed. Most of that time was spent unpacking. Jane had already packed up her old house in anticipation of the move. And Y/N didn't own very much, but she had bought Sally quite a few dolls and toys over the months since they'd returned to Hometown and now they needed to be shelved. As her friends chose rooms, Y/N had marked each door with a little name plate. She encouraged them to add their own personal touches to their room. Make it home. As they were settling in to watch a movie that evening, the doorbell rang. Y/N stood up and made her way down the stairs and to the front door. She opened it up to see two familiar masks peering down at her.

One, dark blue with large black eye holes. The other, black with a stitched in red frowning face. She smiled. "Welcome home." Yanking off his mask, Brian scooped her up and kissed her cheek. "I missed you!" He sighed, squeezing her. Y/N laughed, "stop, I can't breathe!" With a quick apology, Brian set Y/N down. She looked up at Jack. He slowly pulled off his mask and smiled at her. "Hey." She grinned, "hey." And then they hugged. A tender moment that Y/N had waited ages for. "Well," she said softly, stepping aside to show them their new home, "what do you think?" Brian looked around in wonder, "I love it. This is so crazy. I'm kind of shocked it's happening." "Thank you," Y/N said with a smile, "for coming, I mean. When Jane gave me your number, I didn't think you guys would come all this way." Jack smiled. "Well... when we heard what had happened, we thought maybe it'd be for the best if we did." He looked around the house, still smiling. "This is incredible." 

"Everyone is upstairs watching a movie. Do you want to come up? I'm not expecting anyone else here for a couple of days." Brian paused, "who else is coming?" "A few people Jane and Liu know that were looking for a place." Jack furrowed his brow, "and you're okay with that?" "Well, yeah. I want to be able to help people. People like you guys, who have no one to rely on." "Wait, who all do you plan on inviting to liver here?" Jack looked worried. "Anyone who needs a place to go. That is, if they're like you guys. It's going to be weird. But, I think it'll be a good kind of weird. And if it all comes crashing down, well, this place is insured." Y/N shrugged, leading them back up the stairs to the living room. Three large plush couches were gathered around a large T.V. and entertainment center. The screams of Jason Vorhee's victims echoed through the house. Jane waved, "hey guys! Welcome to the party." 

Once everyone was in bed for the night, Y/N made her way back down to the front door. She had a screwdriver clutched in one hand. Stepping out onto the front step, she turned towards the large doors. Slowly, she carved a symbol into the wood. A large circle, with an X through it. The symbol had been on her mind a lot lately. And although she didn't really understand what she was doing, she thought that it was important. So she decided to put it there, for everyone to see. "You called?" Gasping, Y/N dropped the screw driver. "Oh! Solomon. I haven't seen you in a while." He nodded. "Is that why you called me?" The faceless man gestured to the symbol on the door. Y/N looked at it, eyes shining. She understood why she kept seeing it now. 

"Actually... I called to ask... where do you live?" Solomon paused, puzzled by this question. "Live? I'm alive everywhere I go." "Yeah, but where's your house? The place you go to sleep?" The faceless creature scratched his head. "I can't recall. I think maybe once I had a house..." Y/N smiled. Solomon was, as always, a very strange creature. She actually hadn't seen him in quite a long time. But, that didn't stop her. "Do you want this to be your house? I live here. You can come stay with me, and Sally. And all of our friends." "Friends?" Nodding, Y/N opened the door, "yeah, friends. Do you want to come inside?" There was a clear hesitation. Solomon slowly put one hand inside of the building. He'd been inside buildings before, of course. But none of them were like this. It felt somehow... pleasant to him. This building radiated with a warmth he had not known in some time. 

Cautiously, the impossibly tall man stepped inside. "Thank you," he said quietly, looking around. She smiled up at him, "this place is really special to me. And I think you'll like it, too." Solomon nodded softly. He followed Y/N further into the house. She showed him some of the rooms. The kitchen, the living room. The green house. And a small library room. "Books," Solomon said softly, picking one up. How lang had it been since he'd read a book? Too long, probably. He opened it, tilting his head to one side. "Do you like to read?" "I think so. It's been a long time." Turning the pages of the book with one shiny black tendril, his spirits seemed to lift. "Well, if you want to stay and read a while, that's fine. There's a free bedroom just across the hall if you get tired." Y/N slipped out of the room. What she didn't know is that Solomon never got tired. He never slept. He rarely needed to eat. And she had just opened his world up to dozens of books. Hundreds of ideas. 

Over the next week, more and more people began to arrive. Sometimes alone, sometimes in groups. Tim. A fellow who referred to himself as Puppeteer. A man called the Bloody Painter. A sinister looking doctor. A girl, like Rhea, who's life had been torn apart by Jeff. Her name was Nina. A girl with a clock lodged into her eye and a bad attitude. One boy Solomon actually brought himself. A very nervous young man named Toby, who had a few little quirks. Everyone who stayed was free to come and go as they pleased. The major rule being: no one could bring any of their 'work' back onto the property. And no 'regular' people were welcome, either. 

One day, Y/N answered the door and was shocked to see Ben and Laughing Jack standing there. And though Brian and Jack fought her on it, she allowed them to stay. She told the others that she wasn't worried. With all of her friends, Ben and Laughing Jack would be really stupid to try anything. And, surprisingly. Laughing Jack turned out to be really nice after a while. If a little... senile. Ben took longer to settle in. No one trusted him at first. But after a while of keeping to himself, Y/N bought a Nintendo Switch and he really opened up. By which, of course, we mean that he destroyed the entire house at Smash. 

At long last, things finally felt right. Y/N even managed to get a guard dog, like she'd wanted. A big scary husky who'd been previously abused. His muzzle had been cut in such a way that he looked like he was always smiling. At first, he was very aggressive. But after a while, he was just a very smart dog who loved to have his tummy rubbed. Y/N never could tell if the dog was just smart, or if he actually understood things like a person. Smile always kept her guessing. 

And though the house wasn't always peaceful, it was theirs. Their home, where they could exist without having to feel guilty about who they were. No one judged them. Not for their lack of eyes. Not for their 'problematic' personalities. Not for their scars. Y/N loved her weird home. She loved everyone in it. As they gathered for dinner one night, Y/N helped carry out what they were eating; spaghetti. "Oh my god, yesssss," Jane said, reaching for the garlic bread. "You know, this reminds me," Ben said, twirling his fork into his pile of noodles. Everyone looked at him, making him laugh nervously, "I swear, this time it's not a pun! But- There's this website called 'Creepypasta.com', where people share encounters they've had with us. Or, sometimes they write what they think our origins are." "Oooh, I've seen that sight," Brian said with a chuckle, "they call the operator 'Slenderman'." There were a few snickers. The faceless man himself was not at the dinner table. As usual, he was locked up in his office, consuming books. 

"Slenderman, huh? That's a little on the nose," Y/N wrinkled her nose for emphasis as she sat down. "They have weird names for everyone," Ben went on, "they call Brian 'Hoodie' and Tim 'Masky'. Some of the names are kind of dumb." "Slenderman," Y/N repeated, frowning, "it's pretty close to Solomon though, isn't it? Guess it's fate." "He is really skinny," Jane shrugged, as she and Clockwork both reached for the same piece of garlic bread. "You mean, Slender," Ben said, grinning. The table groaned. "That was terrible," Tim sighed, burying his face in his hands. Kage kao downed his glass of wine, trying to wash the joke from his memory. Liu shook his head. "Slender Man," Y/N said again, "Slender Mansion?" She looked at Jane. "What? Why does he get to be in the mansion name?" This complaint came from Sally, who crossed her arms. 

"I'm with Sally," Ben said, "no way are we calling it that." Y/N shrugged. "Well, it was worth a shot. I'll figure it out eventually." "Hey, speaking of eventually," Jane spoke up, looking pointedly at Y/N. "When are you going to discuss your relationship status with the rest of us? I am dying to know everything." Rolling her eyes, Y/N shrugged. She looked down at the table at Jack and Brian, who both shrugged as well. They all knew; they loved each other, and they didn't want to create anymore friction. Maybe it was for the best to just leave their weird love triangle open for interpretation. It wasn't like she could give either of them the rest of her life, after all. There was too little left to give. All they wanted was to make the most of what little time they had left together. 

After dinner, Y/N sat down with Jack and Brian. The three made it a point to try and spend a few nights a week together. As they sat down, Y/N sighed. "You know," she looked out of the window, "if someone had told me stealing that knife would lead to all this... I don't think I would have believed them." Brian nodded, "I don't blame you." "Would you do it all again? Jack squeezed Y/N's hand. She paused. "I don't know. There's so much about this life that makes me happy. I still miss my parents, a lot. I don't think you ever really stop missing people. You just find things to think about instead." Jack nodded. "We never stopped thinking about you, while we were apart." Smiling, Y/N hugged them both tight. "I missed you both everyday," she said softly. "I'm glad that things turned out this way. In a way... this is my happy ending. You know?" Brian grinned, "but it's not the end. It's just the start of the next chapter."


	25. Epilogue

Grey clouds swirled overhead. Thunder boomed in the distance, but the rain hadn't started falling quite yet. Jack and Brian stood, staring down at the unmarked tombstone. They'd brought Smile, Y/N's sweet guard dog. The grave was on the mansion property, just like she'd wanted. There were flowers already there. A lot of them. A few cards. Candles. The two men held hands, unsure of what to say. It had already been five years since Y/N had passed on. But they never forgot her. How could anyone forget her? 

"We miss you, princess," Brian sighed, setting down another bouquet on the pile. Her favorite flowers. Jack looked away from the tombstone. Seeing it made his stomach turn. "I still can't believe she's gone," he sighed. "We knew she was going to go," Brian said softly, "she had a heart disease. At least we made the most of time she was here." "Yeah," Jack said, nodding. It was true, but it didn't ease the pain at all. Y/N had gone peacefully, at least. In her sleep. 

The mansion didn't feel the same without her. Solomon had somehow ended up being left in charge, though, his leadership was shared with Brian for the most part. Sally kept waiting for Y/N to 'come back' like she had after dying. Ben secretly hoped that would be the case, too, but it never happened. Everyone kept going, because they didn't know what else to do. The first person to move out of the mansion was Liu. He told everyone he was planning on coming back, but, his returns home made it seem more like he was just visiting, rather than living there. Eventually it came out that he'd bought a cabin with the money he was able to save up, and that he was moving out there with his cat for good. 

After that, the others slowly began to stay other places, too. Coming back when they wanted, but never staying long. Solomon kept up with all of them, in his own way. And Sally insisted that no one needed to clean out their rooms. They were always welcome. They could always come back. Brian and Jack never moved out. Eventually, Brian and Tim actually mended their friendship. Jane ended up moving back out, too, taking Clockwork with her. They'd become friends, and didn't want to be apart. As life went on in those five years Y/N was gone, Jack and Brian never forgot her. They treasured their days with her above all else. A glimpse of light in their, tragically, dark lives. 

"Anyway," Brian sighed down at the gravestone. He and Jack came out on the anniversary without fail to tell Y/N about everything that had gone on since she died. "That's pretty much all. Uh... I hope wherever you are is cool. Maybe you finally got to see your parents. I don't know. I never believed in Heaven. To me, you were Heaven." "We miss you," Jack said quietly, looking down at the tombstone. There was a long silence. Rain began to fall. "Time to head back," Brian sighed. Jack nodded. 

The inside of the mansion was clean, as always. Brian hummed to himself as they made their way up the stairs. Jack paused. "That's new. Did you write another song?" Nodding, Brian pulled out his worn black notebook. This was probably the sixth or seventh one since Y/N died. "Yeah. I'm working on one about when I first met her. Do you wanna hear what I've got so far?" "Yeah," Jack smiled. 

'I was lost, searching for myself  
When I found you at the end of a trail  
You looked so soft, standing by yourself  
Next to you,the world looked pale

I never expected someone like you  
To come into my life and make me whole.  
When you smile at me, I don't know what to do  
I can't believe you're so damn beautiful.

Coffee, and texting, and really bad jokes.  
You're so shy, that's okay, I'll wait for you.  
And when you're talking to me, I feel like a ghost.  
'Cause nothing seems alive like you do.' 

"Wow, Brian, that's great," Jack smiled. "Thanks. It's not done yet. When it is though, I'm gonna sing it for her. Even if I'm terrible," he grinned. "You're not terrible. Stop beating yourself up," Jack said, slapping him lightly on the arm. Something Y/N used to do when she caught anyone talking about themselves negatively. 

"Hey guys," Ben waved as the two came into the living room. He was on his computer, as always. Sally was sitting on the couch, holding her bear. "Not today, either, huh?" She looked at Jack and Brian. "No, Sally," Brian shook his head, "I'm sorry. But she still hasn't come back." Sighing, Sally slid off the couch and stormed to her room. "That's too bad," Ben said under his breath, not looking up from his computer. 

The days seem to blend together when life is good. Brian and Jack may have lost Y/N, but, they ended up finding each other. And they made the most of it. Maybe things weren't perfect, but they'd managed to make a home for themselves, and it was a special place for them. Over time, Brian became more comfortable in his role. He and Solomon decided to use the house that Y/N built them for good. Hunting down and dispatching the people in this world who were beyond redemption, like Jeff had been. It suited them. Despite the group trying their hardest, the terrible name Y/N had suggest ended up sticking. Slender Mansion. A place that seems quite impossible, but is very real. A place that, for those who can no longer dwell in the regular world, is home. The doors are always open, for those who are lost...

We'll see you soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for sticking with this story!! I hope you really enjoyed it. I had a lot of fun writing it. I know the ending probably wasn't what you'd expect, but, I wanted it to be a more light-hearted ending. Thanks again so much for reading. Hope you'll read more from me in the future. 


End file.
